Dreams of Ice
by What-if-it-was
Summary: Just another story of Shiro-chan and how he became the lovable captain we know today. Follow Hitsugaya as he discovers his power and begins his journey into the world of the shinigami. I don't own bleach. Revised begining. 27th Chapter up! ON HIATUS!
1. A Prologue of Sorts: Encounters

* * *

I will try and stick as close to canon as possible, but no promises. Here's the fic!

* * *

_He dreams of ice._

_A vast tundra frozen over. A voice calls to him. It seems to say, "Call my name." He shivers._

_The voice booms and echoes like lightning. Its violence shakes his frail frame. He frowns and straightens._

"_Who are you?" he calls._

_But the voice is gone and he is once again alone, standing on a glacier glinting with the dying sun._

* * *

Hitsugaya Toshiro was bored. Horribly so. He sat on the porch of the small house he shared with his grandmother and stared aimlessly into the sky. It was noon and fluffy white clouds ambled lazily across the teal expanse. Birds spiraled through the air. He closed his eyes. It was a busy day, he could hear children and their families bustling around. He could smell the fruits in his grandmother's garden. The watermelons were in season, but without Hinamori to share them with, what was the point?

How long had it been since she had left? Four years? Five? Shinigami Acadamy students could visit Rukongai, but why bother when you had all of Seireitei to entertain you? He and Hinamori had grown up together and reality, she was his only friend. Most of the other kids were frightened of his frigid personality and intense teal gaze. Hinamori's visits were becoming less and less frequent. She was probably going to parties with older, _taller,_ guys, Hitsugaya thought bitterly.

How he longed to join her. He could care less for being a Shinigami. Even if he wanted to be one, he couldn't. The other kids no longer talked to him since she was gone. She left and took his life with her. He knew she had a dream, but he couldn't help but be a little selfish and wish that she had never left. Hitsugaya buried his face in his hands; he just missed her so much. Without her nagging and nattering it was too quiet. Sure, she annoyed him, but as she had once joked, he wasn't happy unless he was annoyed.

"Toshiro!" a voice rasped. "Come here, I need your help." Hitsugaya jumped and snapped out of his lazy musings. Ah yes.

His grandmother. She wasn't technically his grandmother, not related by blood. She had just been the one to find him when he arrived in Seireitei. He couldn't remember his old life. His entire life here, he had been spent with his grandmother and Hinamori and since Hinamori left he had been living alone with Grandma. It was a simple life with few thrills. But it was all he knew and his grandma was all he had. They tended their small garden, visited all Grandmother's old lady friends, and kept each other company. Such was the life of a small boy and an old woman in Rukongai's first district.

However much he wanted to join Hinamori, it was impossible. One had to have reiatsu to be a shinigami and he had never shown any signs of power. The shinigami had come for Hinamori when she had exploded a stall at the local market. He remembered watching Hinamori when she came to visit with envy. She had a Soul Slicer, a zanpaktou, and she moved differently. She was different.

But as he had already mentioned, it was impossible for him to cross those towering walls and join the residents of Seireitei. He had no power and he had a duty to his grandma-

"Toshiro!" Hitsugaya leapt up and raced inside.

"Yeah?"

"Could you go pick up some food for lunch? My back is bothering me and I don't feel like cooking."

"Sure, sure, I'll be right back." Hitsugaya grabbed the basket by the door and walked down to the local market.

It was a bustling place, packed to the brim with families, couples, and the rare stray child or two. Thursday was Market Day, when smaller seller could come and sell their wares. A flash of black caught his eye as he pushed through the throng. A shinigami? Maybe it was Hinamori! He shoved quicker racing towards the person. However the sea of bodies quickly closed in on him and he lost sight of the person in black. He sighed.

"Three ongiri please," he said absently at the vender holding up his money. Was that Hinamori? Better get an extra incase she showed up. The man placed the change on the counter. Oh, the bane of his existence. He may be seen as the 'Icy Toshiro,' but that apparently didn't defend him from the occasional taunt about his height. He stood on his tip-toes and jumped up, feeling around for the change. After the third try and a bruised knee, it was obvious that unless he grew another foot in the next few seconds, he wasn't going to get that change. Grandmother would flay him.

"Hey! Dropping change on the counter? Is the anyway to treat your customers?" a voice protested behind him. Startled Hitsugaya turned around to see who was yelling. He turned to find his head buried in a woman's chest. He gasped in surprise and found he couldn't breathe. When she leaned forward, he tripped. As he was knocked to the ground he kept an eye on the busty blonde who seemed to have taken an interest in him.

A shinigami! His excitement lasted for a moment before he realized the woman was still yelling at the shop keeper.

"Who would have thought you could possibly be so rude!" she chastised. "Think you can get away with it because he's a kid or something?"

She turned to face him. For the first time he got a good look at his self-proclaimed savior. She was tall. Much taller than he was, though that wasn't saying much. Wavy strawberry blonde hair cascaded down her back to stop at her shoulder blades. Intelligent eyes studied him. Her standard shinigami uniform was accented with a bright burn-your-eyes-out pink scarf. Suddenly she turned her fury on him.

"And you don't just lie there crying about it!" she yelled exasperated. "If you're a man you should stand up for yourself like one."

"You're the one who knocked me down!" Hitsugaya cried. Nosy woman. Why was she so interested in him? "And I wasn't crying- get off!"

He yelped when she hauled him up.

She gave the scrawny white-haired boy a searching look.

"I said get off!" Hitsugaya yelled at her knocking her hand away. Why did this woman keep trying to help? She didn't even know him. He didn't know her and certainly wasn't interested in pursuing the acquaintance. Why was this shinigami going out of her way to interact with him? The shinigami woman looked shocked. Hitsugaya took the chance to grab his purchases and run off.

"Ah!" she yelled at the fleeing boy. "Hey, wait right there!"

Hitsugaya ignored the crazy woman and put all his effort into getting as far away from her as possible. He didn't care if she was a shinigami, she was insane!

It was only when he arrived home that he realized that he never did get his change.

Idiot woman, he thought. And she didn't even tell me her name.

* * *

Ok, this is the revised first chapter. It is more like a prologue, so please read on even if it's just a few chapters. It gets better, I promise.


	2. Dreams

Yay! Second chapter! In this chapter I'm assuming that Matsumoto is a seated tenth division officer and has been a shinigami for around 30 years. Also, I changed the rating to teen because I don't want to get in trouble or anything. So yeah, enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_He hears a voice. _

_Calling out to him, it roars. It's too much-too much for him to control._

_It's crushing, engulfing him. Falling into his hand-_

_It feels like thunder rattling down his spine._

_It crashes around him. Two orbs glint in the darkness…_

* * *

Matsumoto Rangiku was curious. She was hardly paying attention to her companions who were doing their best to intoxicate themselves. Who was the snowy-haired boy? She remembered looking into those teal-green eyes and feeling shocked at the power behind the gaze. It was like staring at the sea, enthralling and beautiful, yet deadly. Who was the boy to have such an intense stare? She remembered how his forehead scrunched up in confusion, then fury. The boy was simply the most adorable thing upset.

"Hey, Rangiku!" a voice hollered over the club's din. A scruffy looking man gestured at her. "How 'bout you join me for a little fun?"

"Fuck to you too," she yelled back cheerfully. Nothing could diminish her while she thought of the teal eyed boy. He was an enigma she couldn't shake.

Never mind that though. For now she was out with Shunsui and Shuhei and doing her best to get drunk. The room was crammed and hot. Moving bodies crushed against each other on the dance floor. The three of them huddled around a tiny table giggling.

Then it happened. The buildings _rippled. _Matsumoto sprang to her feet though many people were forced to the ground at the force of it. The reiatsu was primal, _feral_. Matsumoto braced herself against the onslaught. Somebody was loosing control of their power and if someone didn't stop them, Seireitei would be a junkyard by morning.

Matsumoto sighed and slowly sat back down. Let someone else take care of it she figured.

Unfortunately for her, Shuhei wasn't completely drunk yet. Jeeze, that boy could be such a goody-goody. He grabbed Captain Kyoraku and her and dragged them towards the walls. The reiatsu was coming from Rukongai? And they still felt it through the thick walls?

She would never admit it, but Matsumoto was slightly afraid. The power ran wild biting at her nerves. She was jumpy as she passed through the west gate alongside her friends. As they grew nearer, the air grew heavier and they slowed. It was like running head-first into a blizzard.

Matsumoto's body protested, but she pushed on determined to find the source of the power. Finally, she spotted a small house at the epicenter of the reiatsu. She signaled to the other two that she would scout it out when she quite literally froze.

Frost was settling on her bare arms, chilling her to the bone. Nevertheless she pressed on single-minded on entering the house. She shook the door which was frozen shut. It refused to budge until Shuhei rammed against it with all his might. Matsumoto flashed him a grateful smile and pushed on in while the other two set to unfreezing the neighboring houses.

It was a small house with two rooms. To her left slept two small figures: an old woman frozen over and a small boy tossing with nightmares.

The boy from this afternoon. So he was the one causing this disturbance? Matsumoto crouched over him and shook him awake.

* * *

_Then, with a flash, the speaker appears, his great wings whipping up a storm._

_The boy stands defiant before the creature._

"_What the hell are you?" he screams in shock. _

_The great voice replies "Little boy…You have…"_

"_What are you saying? I can't hear you!" the boy yells over the squall._

"_My name is…" The voice whispers violently. "My name-"_

_The boy's eyes widen as the storm rises to an unbearable point and renders his surroundings a frozen white…_

* * *

He jerked awake. Sweat poured down his face. He opened his eyes to find the shinigami woman from that afternoon crouched over him.

"Hey!" she greeted him cheerfully. Hitsugaya jumped in surprise. What was she doing here?

"Why, you-!" he yelped in shock. "…from before…"

"Your Reiatsu," she gestured at him. She looked shaken. "Stop leaking it all over the place and get some sleep. Your grandmother looks pretty cold."

Hitsugaya glanced at his grandmother and looked back at the woman with a frightened glare. She was frozen…

"Kid, you should become a shinigami," the woman ordered. "Kids with power as strong as yours need to know how to bring that power under control."

He had power? He stared in shock. Was the voice…? No, he couldn't. His grandmother needed him-

"You know if you stay like this, you'll end up killing that grandmother of yours with that power soon enough."

Hitsugaya was terrified. He couldn't kill his grandmother! She was all he had.

"What are you saying-!" he jumped up. The woman gently placed a finger over his heart. The look in her eyes was kind and full of compassion.

"You hear a voice calling out right?" she asked. Hitsugaya nearly collapsed. She knew… She knew the pain and the terror and the _exhilaration_ that the voice brought on. The calm look in her eyes told him that she too knew of a presence that was always there, watching. She knew how it felt, to feel like one might run forever.

"Discovering that voice," she explained. "Will help you control your power. But that means becoming a shinigami."

Hitsugaya didn't even hear her. He didn't care anymore. The voice! He shivered in fear. So beautiful, and lethal, and dangerous. What would happen if he embraced the voice? What would happen if he could name the dragon that appeared before him for the first time tonight?

He gave her a pained look. He couldn't answer, not now. He was so confused. So tired, so bewildered. She shook her head disbelievingly.

"I'll only say it once more kid. You've got to become a shinigami. I'll be at the west gate tomorrow at sunset." And with that she stood up and left. She didn't see the grateful look he sent her before crawling back in bed.

He didn't see the approving look she sent him as she walked out the door.

That night he dreamed of her.

* * *

So, I hope you liked it! I'll have the next chapter up soon. Please review!


	3. Beginnings

_

* * *

_

Sorry if Hitsugaya seems a bit OOC in this chapter. This is a transition chapter and once I get this out of the way I can start in on his school life and such. So please, bear with me.

* * *

_He has always been aware of an icy presence._

_It had followed him throughout his home in Rukongai._

_But, it had really started to manifest when Hinamori had come back to visit recently._

_She had been different. Every time she came was different of course,_

_but it wasn't the same this time. She wasn't missing him anymore._

_And so, deep inside his soul where the icy presence rested,_

_he supposed it was time for him to move on too…_

* * *

The next morning when he woke, Hitsugaya Toshiro had made up his mind. He was going to join Hinamori, protect his grandmother, and find the voice all at the same time. Now all he had to do was tell his frail grandmother he was abandoning her. Hitsugaya felt terrible.

He waited until she woke, and then knelt before her in a formal bow. He plead to her, begging her to see the pain he was in, and how this would benefit her too. He poured out his soul and laid out his heart. He tried to make her understand, but all she did was sit there and study him with her deep-set eyes.

He wished she would say something. This draining silence was a thousand times worse than rejection.

"…is that so," she said finally. Hitsugaya held his breath. "That's wonderful."

He looked up in shock. It wasn't wonderful! He was leaving her. She must have seen the pain in his eyes.

"You've been holding everything in all this time thinking that you don't want to leave your old granny all alone," she sympathized. "But you know, just thinking of me and hurting yourself like that… I think for me as your grandmother, that's the hardest thing of all."

"Are you sure…?" he asked. Once he went, he wasn't sure if he had the self control to come back. If she needed him, he was honor bound to take care of her.

"I meant every word Hitsugaya Toshiro! Go chase your dreams. Watching you will help me more than anything you could do here," she insisted. "Go!"

Hitsugaya slowly rose. He kissed his grandmother on the forehead. She nodded approvingly and gestured for him to leave. Hitsugaya gave his grandmother a loving look and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"I'll come back to visit you," he vowed. "I'll even bring Hinamori!"

"You do that," his grandmother smiled. "Now go on, sun-down is nearing."

Hitsugaya gave one last look at his life, and turned his back on the tiny house. He had grown up here, it had been his home. But now his home was in Seireitei and his family was the Gotei 13. He threw on his cloak of ice. Deliberately he set off for the wall.

* * *

_He hears a voice,_

_far, near, he hears it resounding._

_He has decided to search, to seek the voice,_

_to find it, and move onward._

_He vows, "Even if I die on this plain of ice,_

_I will find it and conquer the dragon in my heart." _

_The storm in his soul subsides and the light of a new day twinkles over the horizon._

* * *

Just before sunset Matsumoto Rangiku and Kyoraku Shunsui made their way towards the wall. The dying light cast long, flickering shadows throwing all of Seireitei into relief.

She wasn't sure why she had asked Kyoraku to come with her to find the boy. Perhaps it was because despite his lazy nature, Kyoraku had been the first to see through her rambunctious attitude to the intelligent woman inside. He had taken her under his wing after her graduation from the Acadamy and now that she too was a seated officer, they had grown to be friends. Matsumoto had developed a deep respect for the old captain.

However, Matsumoto had to walk quickly to keep up with Kyoraku's long strides. He was in a hurry to get back to his division and his "entertainment."

"I can't believe you dragged me to Rukongai for some boy. I'm _busy_!" Kyoraku complained. Matsumoto smiled cheerfully.

"He's not some boy," she said mysteriously. "He's _the_ boy. You'll understand when you meet him."

"Sure, sure." Kyoraku agreed amiably. After that they walked in silence for a time, each lost in their own thoughts. When they finally reached the wall and passed through, they spotted a small silhouette waiting for them. The figure turned around and stared at them coolly. Kyoraku gave Matsumoto a look.

"So, what's his name?"

"I have absolutely no idea."

Kyoraku rolled his eyes.

"He sure seems confident."

"It's all an act, trust me. Inside he's as cuddly as a plushie."

The boy having overheard their last comments glared at Matsumoto. She smiled warmly back.

"Hi! I'm so glad you showed up! I never did really introduce myself did I? I'm Matsumoto Rangiku. You can call me Rangiku or Ran, I don't care. I'm the third seat of the Tenth Division," Matsumoto rambled. "This is Captain Kyoraku Shunsui of the Eighth Division. We're here to take you to the Academy where you can train to become a shinigami!" Matsumoto exhaled. The boy gave her a funny look.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro," he mumbled. "Lets just go."

"Toshiro, Toshiro, where have I heard that name?" Kyoraku mused. "Ah, yes! A colleague of mine recently accepted a young lady by the name of Hinamori Momo into his squad. Name ring a bell?" Hitsugaya had been staring at his feet. His head jerked up at the mention of Hinamori's name.

"She graduated already?"

"Well yeah, the term ended months ago and is starting tomorrow. You didn't know?"

"She and I haven't been in close contact lately."

"Well, apparently all she talks about is you." Hitsugaya felt his heart leap at those words. Hinamori! What would it be like to see her again, and as a shinigami to boot! While Hitsugaya daydreamed Kyoraku gave a knowing smile.

* * *

The rest of the evening was a blur as Hitsugaya was transported from place to place in an attempt to enroll him in the Academy. By the time Matsumoto had managed that feat it was well past midnight. He yawned as they read the rules to him and explained how the school worked. He would room with three other boys. He was expected to show up to all classes. Blah, blah, blah. Then came a trip to the tailor's to get his uniform. He got three sets and was expected to clean them with kidou, something Matsumoto had promised to show him how to do.

He just wanted to sleep. Matsumoto promised him he would love the Academy, but he doubted he would unless he got some rest. Finally, she led him to his dorm and left promising to visit at the end of the week. As if that was something to look forward to. Hesitantly he slipped his key into the lock of the flimsy door and slipped inside. Inside he found three of the oddest looking boys he had ever seen.

They were all taller than him of course. In the coming days he would get used to being shorter than everyone else and the jibes that accompanied such a predicament.

"They sent us a midget," one of the boys sniggered. He had short brown hair that stuck out in every direction. Hitsugaya ignored him and dropped his bag on the empty bunk.

"Oh, shut up Hari," a boy mumbled from the bunk above Hitsugaya's. "I'm trying to sleep while I still can."

"So, you're rooming with us," the other boy stated. He wore his black hair in a ponytail. Hitsugaya felt like saying "no duh." but he figured that that wouldn't make a very good first impression on his new roommates.

"Yeah, hello," he greeted morosely. "I'm Hitsugaya Toshiro."

"That's nice," the sleepy boy droned. "Good _night._"

"Excuse my friends. They have their heads up their asses," the ponytail boy explained ruefully. "I'm Takaiki Togatta. Sleepy up there is Subashikoi Kei. If you want to annoy him call him Keikei. Grumpy is Kawaosoi Harijin. It's nice to meet you." Togatta bowed respectfully. Hitsugaya studied the friendly boy for a moment then bowed back.

"I think I'll go to sleep now," Hitsugaya offered hesitantly. He wasn't sure what to make of these boys who had obviously lived a very different life than his. He stripped down to his underwear and climbed into the bunk. Togatta extinguished the lamp and the room fell into darkness.

Hitsugaya laid awake for awhile. So much had happened in so little time. But Seireitei seemed to fit him. He went to sleep contentedly.

Hitsugaya Toshiro didn't sleep much that night. He was regularly awoken not by the snoring of his roommates or anxiety for tomorrow but by an icy chill tapping on his shoulder.

He had a funny feeling that his "voice" wanted something.

* * *

So there you are! He's at the academy now. Please, please, please, review! I need advice! And ideas! Lots of ideas!

* * *


	4. Amongst the Maples

Yay! Update! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_

* * *

_

_An icy presence watches…_

_

* * *

_

_Crunch, crunch,_ sandals cracked leaves, leaving a trail of leaf-dust behind them. It was fall in Soul Society and maple and apple trees were wearing their brightest. They filled the campus with color and the younger students ran around kicking up dust. Summer was over and the Shinigami Academy was back in session.

Hitsugaya Toshiro trudged along behind his roommates. They chattered happily with each other. His entire room group was made up of first year students, but they were already friends. Well, at least Hari, Kei, and Takaiki were. Hari and Kei had ignored him so far besides their sleepy comments last night. Takaiki would stop and attempt and include him in the conversation periodically, but stopped after awhile of Hitsugaya ignoring him. They seemed like nice guys, but they weren't the sort who would put up with his icy demeanor for long.

Hitsugaya would prefer to be alone, but the other boys had insisted on walking with him. At first he was puzzled, but when Hari stopped the group to talk to another boy, Hitsugaya realized it wasn't because they enjoyed his company.

"See," Hari boasted. "We do have a midget! And you thought I was lying." The other boy laughed as Hitsugaya bristled furiously.

"Hi, I'm Kusaka Sojiro," he bowed. "It's nice to finally meet you." At Hitsugaya's confused expression he grinned mockingly. "I've heard so much from my cousin here. At breakfast he told me all about you."

"Well then you know I'm Hitsugaya Toshiro. And I can't imagine what Hari told you. I just met him last night," Hitsugaya said icily.

"Well, as I said, it's nice to meet you," Sojiro smirked. He fell in line with Hitsugaya's room group as they continued their trek to class. That morning at breakfast schedules had been passed out for the first-years. The rest of the school had received theirs at the end of the last year. Hitsugaya's schedule was fairly simple. He had Theory in the morning, lunch, and then Practical in the afternoon.

At last, they arrived. The Theory classroom was a large building that looked to have once been a dining hall. There were twenty desks in the airy room. At the head there was another larger desk and behind it stood a large balding man with the robes of a shinigami. Hitsugaya smoothed his own students' uniform nervously. He had no idea what this class would include, but he probably didn't know any of it. The last thing he wanted was to behind on his first day.

The teacher directed the boys and girls as they trickled in. Each student received a writing utensil, textbook, and a notebook. Hitsugaya chose a desk in the back corner and sat down.

To his surprise, the class was easy. Basically all they were required to do was to memorize the contents of the textbook. There was a section on Kidou, communicating with Zanpaktous, the hierarchy and history of Soul Society, and other practical knowledge a shinigami would do well to know. He was thankful that he had lived in a higher district of Rukongai where there were schools to teach him sums and writing. Students from the lower districts had a midnight class to help them keep up.

At lunch Hitsugaya searched for an empty table and plopped himself down. The servers came out and placed the lunch meal in front of all the students. Hitsugaya ignored them and continued to read his Theory textbook. It was fascinating. Especially the history section. He was almost halfway through the book already.

The eating area was outside under a canopy. Thick stones stacked atop each other made up the tables and benches. Colorful maples surrounded the spot.

The sound of a plate clinking down beside him startled him to look up. Kusaka Sojiro had brought his plate over to sit next to Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya eyed him warily. He wasn't quite sure if this boy meant well.

"Man, servers!" Sojiro exclaimed. "My little sister would freak. There definitely were not people to bring us meals back home in the 17th district."

"It's for the nobles who send their children here. The Chairman got too many complaints and set up the servers," Hitsugaya explained neutrally.

"Mmm…" Sojiro said. "Well, I'm not complaining. Whatcha reading?" Hitsugaya held up the textbook silently. "That old bore? Remind me to show you where the library is later."

"You've been here before then?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Yeah. My family has a vacation house not far from here. During the summer the campus is open to the public," Sojiro explained. They ate in silence for awhile. Hitsugaya eventually closed his book and just listened to the chatter of the school. Voices yelling, complaining about homework, laughing. After awhile they all blended together and all Hitsugaya heard was a dull roar. He closed his eyes.

* * *

_He stands alone on the icy plane he now knows as his mind._

_Expectantly he looks up._

_A great dragon plummets down to the frozen tundra and crashes into the snow throwing up ice._

_It then turns its two intelligent eyes on the boy._

"_What are you doing here boy? I didn't call you."_

"_I came here myself," the boy states. "If you are part of my own soul, I should be able to come to your home at will."_

_The dragon studies him for a moment, its gaze boring deep._

"_You do not belong here if you cannot name me."_

"_Let me try, please," the boy pleads._

"_Very well, my name is-"_

* * *

A rough hand shook him. Hitsugaya jerked and turned to unleash his fury on the unexpecting soul.

"Why are you _shaking_ me?" he growled. "I almost _had_ him!" Hitsugaya stood up knocking his books to the ground.

"What do you mean?" Sojiro yelled. "You stopped moving- stopped _breathing_! Then you started to freeze over! So of course I grabbed you. Do you mean you were doing that on purpose?"

"That is none of your business," Hitsugaya snapped. He gathered his things and walked away extremely quickly. Sojiro tried to follow him, but Hitsugaya ran through a group of third-years and lost Sojiro in the crowd.

He had almost had his name! And that stupid Sojiro had to…

**CRASH**

In his haste to get away from Sojiro, Hitsugaya ran into a woman just entering the first-years' Practical class. And from the looks of it she was the teacher. Hitsugaya looked up into her chocolate eyes.

"'Shiro?"

* * *

Teehee. Cliffhanger. Incase you didn't notice, I've decided to include Kusaka Sojiro in this story. If you don't know who that is watch the second Bleach movie. This was my favorite chapter to write so far. I hope you all enjoyed it. And if you did could you review? Please?


	5. Benches

Thanks so much for the enthusiastic response I received to the last chapter! If I had known Kusaka was all it took to get reviews... then I would have put him in earlier, lol. Well anyways, here's another chapter!

_

* * *

_

_The dragon's eyes watch his progress…_

_

* * *

_

Kusaka Sojiro was confused. After he had lost Hitsugaya in a crowd of students he had returned to pick up his stuff. Hitsugaya's silverware was still dotted with ice crystals. Kusaka wasn't one to sit around and muse. He marched off to the Practical class with a jaunt in his step. He would find out Toshiro's secret.

* * *

A man cloaked in white surveyed the lunch area.

"And how did this happen again?" he asked two fifth-years gesturing to the half-frozen table.

"I'm not sure," one mumbled. "There were two boys here and then it began to grow cold and then one of them ran off."

"What did these boys look like?" the white cloaked man inquired.

"They were a couple of first-years," the other boy replied obediently. "A tall black haired boy and the midget."

"Midgit?" the white-cloaked man asked. He attempted to hide the smile in his eyes.

"Yeah, the white-haired midget. He's the one who ran off..." the boy trailed off as the white cloaked man walked away. The two fifth-years hurried off to class leaving the white cloaked man alone alone under the maples.

"It seems Shunsui was right," he said to the deserted grounds. Deliberately the white cloaked man flashed away.

* * *

"'Shiro?" Chocolate eyes studied him. Hitsugaya Toshiro looked up in disbelief.

"Momo?" he gasped. "What are you doing here? I thought you had graduated!"

"I did," she explained proudly. "And since I was the top of the class Captain Aizen accepted me into his squad right away! I'm already a seated officer!"

"Really?" Hitsugaya stared. This wasn't the same quiet Hinamori Momo he had grown up with. He wasn't sure how to put it, but this Momo had a _spark_. "What seat?"

"Fifteenth," Momo blushed. "I know it's not that high, but I can still teach first-years! But I didn't know you were going to join. You've never expressed much interest in being a shinigami."

"Well then, you haven't been around much lately," Hitsugaya stated softly. Hinamori blushed in shame.

"I'm sorry, I really am," she apologized. "It's just after graduation, there were the exams and practicals for division seats and then when I made it, well, you know, seated officers have lots of work and-"

"It's ok," Hitsugaya mumbled guiltily. He didn't mean to upset her so much. "I've been busy too." The bells in the tower tolled calling students to their afternoon classes. Hinamori gave him a quick hug and then straightened her robes.

"Now, remember, I'm the teacher so you'll have to call me 'Sensei,'" she said teasingly.

"But then, you'd have to call me Hitsugaya instead of 'Shiro right?" he joked back, his icy demeanor slipping for a moment. Hinamori could always do that, get him to let his guard down. He'd have to work on that. He flashed her one more smile and followed her into the classroom.

Befitting its nature, the 'Practical' classroom was mostly empty with seats along the wall. Hinamori explained to the class that they would often go outside to practice when they were doing more destructive techniques. She would help them find their zanpaktous, train them in basic kendo and swordfighting, and teach them kidou and shunpo.

Hitsugaya was interested to see how much she had improved. Last time Hinamori had visited, she was having trouble with all the disciplines she had just told them she would teach. All but kidou of course.

For the first hour of the class she drilled them in various bakudou and hadou. While Hitsugaya took to these fairly quickly, but he didn't really enjoy them. Hinamori had always raved about how kidou was the best way in a fight and how easy it was, but that obviously wasn't the case for him.

After the kidou section Sojiro managed to snag a seat next to him. Hitsugaya tried his best to ignore the boy, but when he poked Hitsugaya, he yelped.

"Is there a problem over there boys?" Hinamori's eyes twinkled.

"No, Sensei," Sojiro and Hitsugaya chorused.

"What's your problem?" Hitsugaya growled when Hinamori turned away.

"I want to know why everything in a two foot radius of where you were sitting at lunch is still frozen!" Sojiro whispered back. "Even _I_ was cold!"

"It's none of your business! Now just leave me alone," Hitsugaya glared.

"Were you trying to get your zanpaktou early? You do know we're not supposed to start without instruction-" Sojiro abruptly stopped when Hitsugaya stood up and walked across the room to sit in a chair far away from his questioner.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro? Is there something you want to tell me?" Hinamori continued the façade of teacher.

"I cannot learn to my fullest with bugs buzzing in my ears," Hitsugaya explained flatly. "And there seem to be quite a few on that side of the room."

"Mmmm…" Hinamori tried not to laugh. "Well, as I was saying, before we begin the seiren process, does anyone actually know what that is?" Sojiro raised his hand.

"Seiren refers to the process by which shinigami find their zanpaktous. One is given a generic zanpaktou that they then spend as much time 'bonding' with as possible. Once the shinigami accesses his or her 'inner world' the zanpaktou's basic shape may change. After the initial change which is irreversible, there are two releases, the first which is released by learning your zanpaktou's name and one which is realized by beating your zanpaktou into submission." Sojiro exhaled loudly and sat back down.

"Well said Kusaka," Hinamori praised. "Where did you learn all that?"

"My older brother is a shinigami," Kusaka explained. "He told me all about how to become a shinigami."

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. Hinamori had never told_ him_ anything of the sort.

"Well, as he said, your first objective which must be realized in order for you to graduate is to access your inner-world," Hinamori explained. "Everyone come up here and get one of these zanpaktou." Hinamori had a stack of identical katanas lying on her desk. Hitsugaya slowly stood up and went to the back of the line.

"Now, don't be discouraged if you don't get contact with your zanpaktou spirit right away," Hinamori said. "It took me a good three years before I even met it." She held up her own zanpaktou with a six-sided rectangular hand guard. "My Tobiume started as one of these katanas." She handed Hitsugaya a katana.

He held it loosely. What now?

"Ok, some of you might be wondering how to 'bond' with your zanpaktou," Hinamori instructed. "It is mostly through battle. So, pair up and I'll take you through some drills." The class obeyed and once the chaos settled Hitsugaya found himself facing Sojiro.

They began the drills.

"High, middle, low- that's it! Swap who is blocking and who is attacking! That's right!" Hinamori hollered. "Keep it up! A shinigami lives and dies by his or her zanpaktou. Learn how to use it!"

The clang of metal on metal echoed in the cavernous room. Hinamori wandered through the mess stopping now and again to correct a grip or a stance. For all she specialized in kidou, Hinamori obviously knew what she was doing when it came to zanpaktous. Hitsugaya would never admit it, but he was slightly jealous.

He was determined to show Hinamori that he too had grown. That he wasn't a little boy anymore. He focused on Sojiro and brought his blade up to meet other boy's.

This movement, it came easily, perhaps too easily. The block, like spinning a top. The strike like jumping the fence infront of his old home. Smooth as butter, Toshiro broke the drill as he attacked and blocked quicker and quicker. Sojiro's eyes widened. He was slowly being pushed back.

"Keep in rank boys! This is just a drill!" Hinamori yelled over the din. Sojiro yelled too, pleading him to slow down. But Hitsugaya didn't hear them. Once again the noise had run together into a crashing river of sound...

* * *

_His eyes blur then refocus on the glaringly bright tundra._

_This time there is no need to search for the dragon. It has settled its icy bulk on the snow before him._

"_Boy, I told you, don't come here until you know my name," the dragon whispers sternly. _

"_I've tried to tell you, but if you can't listen…" The boy ignores the dragon._

_He holds up a katana. The dragon eyes him._

"_What's this you have brought me?" the dragon questions. "Are you ready to fight then?"_

"_Yes, please," the boy responds uncertainly. "But I don't know what to do. You're supposed to bond with this katana, but-"_

_The dragon growls a barking laugh. _

"_I suppose it wouldn't hurt. Then maybe you could hear my name," the dragon sighs._

"_I haven't been truly in-flight for ages…"_

_Before the boy can ask what the great dragon means, the icy lizard bends forward and exhales over the boy's head._

_An icy mist settles over his body and around the katana…_

* * *

Hitsugaya Toshiro lifted his zanpaktou over his head and screamed.

* * *

Whoohooo!!!!!! I hope you liked this chapter! Please, please, please review! I accept anonymous reviews too!


	6. Changes

Sorry, this chapter was kind of rushed. But here it is! I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Captain Ukitake! Captain Ukitake!" a voice yelled. "Come quickly."

The man in question looked up to see Kiyone racing towards him. She skidded to a stop before his desk and leaned on her knees panting. Ukitake put down the book he had been reading.

"Yes?" he inquired. "What is it?"

"They need you at the academy now!" Kiyone puffed. "A boy blew a hole in the side of a classroom!"

"That's nothing out of the ordinary, fifth-years are always blowing stuff up," Ukitake stated confused. "Why am I needed?"

"But that's the thing," Kiyone insisted. "The boy was a first-year!"

"What?" Ukitake stood up and threw on his white captain's haori. Papers on his desk cascaded to the floor. He ignored them. As he ran out the door Kiyone sprinted after him.

"Yeah, a first-year!" Kiyone continued. "The poor 15th seat teaching must be in a dither. She probably didn't expect anyone to bond with their zanpaktou so soon. It's only the first day after all!"

Ukitake didn't respond, but only picked up the pace leaving an exhausted Kiyone in the dust.

* * *

"_Careful boy, slowly now…"_

* * *

It felt good, the power coursing through his veins. It was like stepping into a fire to find that you couldn't be burned. It hurt dreadfully, but it was good pain, like loosing a tooth, or scratching an itch- That was it! The sensation of power could only be described as an itch, a horrible itch that threatened to take him over. He screamed in delight as it built up, swirling around him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard a crash- the sound of crumbling stone. Reiatsu continued to engulf his senses.

Then, on the precipice of exhilaration, it paused. The power was waiting for something…

* * *

"_Call my name now boy," the great dragon orders impatiently._

"_Let us soar together…"_

"_Tell me it then!" the boy demands. _

"_I am-" the dragon roars._

_A great squall arises and knocks the boy off his feet…_

* * *

Hitsugaya came to his senses. For a moment, time froze for all but him. He surveyed the wreckage. Chairs were strewn across the floor, legs sticking out of the wall and chair backs broken like china. Floorboards were torn up and chunks of stone from the wall filled the room from corner to corner. Most of the students were huddled in the corner across the room from him. Only Hinamori and Sojiro were near him.

Sojiro was holding onto a half torn up floorboard with two hands. His long black hair had flown out of its ties and was flying every which way. Hinamori had drawn her zanpaktou and apparently released it because it was strangely shaped with several smaller blades protruding from the main blade. She clutched her desk with her free hand. Both were squinting.

As his power flared, Hitsugaya closed his eyes and inhaled. Time restarted. He reined his power in, tugging at it sternly. A chair leg flying through the air dropped on him when the winds that had accompanied his power quieted. It was then that Hitsugaya Toshiro entered a world of night.

* * *

There were voices. At least they sounded like voices. He wasn't sure he could trust his head right now. Harsh sounds assaulted his ears making him cringe. He turned on his side and covered his ears. The voices grew louder, as if in excitement. He groaned and risked a peek. He jerked back.

He had awoken to a very close-up view of impossible cleavage. He blushed and quickly averted his eyes. When his vision refocused this time, it was on a pair of wide blue-gray eyes.

"Can he hear us?" a voice inquired. Hitsugaya moaned. He knew that voice.

"I'd take that as a yes," another voice quipped. "Now, stand back, you're crowding him." Hitsugaya looked over to the source of that voice.

"Sojiro? Is that you?" he mumbled. "What are you doing here?"

"Well when you decided to blow up our classroom," the boy grinned wickedly. "I managed to get blown into a wall."

Everything flooded back. The dragon, the room destroyed, the- Hitsugaya sat up so fast that everything spun. He clutched his head.

"Hinamori!" he gasped. "What, where, is she…?" A soothing hand brushed an errant lock out of his face.

"I'm here 'Shiro," a voice- Hinamori- assured. "Everything's ok."

"You sure gave us quite a start young man," another voice said. A deeper voice, a man? Hitsugaya rubbed his eyes trying to get them to work properly.

"Here, let me help," a woman's voice said kindly. Cool fingers rested on his eyelids. She said something too quietly for him to hear then tapped him on the forehead. Hitsugaya opened his eyes to white. Color slowly grew back into his sight and when it did, he found an odd assortment of people clustered around his sick bed.

Hinamori was standing to his right in between his and Sojiro's beds. Next to her stood a tall black-haired woman with a braid down the front. She wore the white haori of a captain. To his left stood another captain- judging from his haori- with long white hair. And to his dread, beside the white-haired captain stood Matsumoto Rangiku.

Oh, how he wished to smack that smug grin off her face.

"So, what now?" he asked nervously. Hinamori looked at him reassuringly.

"Well, I have to get back to my division," the female captain said gently. "Jushiro, call me if there are any problems." She swept her haori around her and disappeared.

"I'm Captain Ukitake," said the remaining captain with a slight bow in Hitsugaya's direction. "I'm the captain of the Thirteenth Division and also the headmaster here at the Academy. Do you remember what happened?"

"I was doing drills with Sojiro…" Hitsugaya trailed off.

"Go on," Ukitake urged. "You're not in trouble. I just need to know what happened for the official report. Then we'll decide how to deal with you."

Hitsugaya didn't like the sound of that. He crossed his arms.

"What if I don't want to be 'dealt with,'" he said stubbornly. "I wasn't doing anything wrong. I was just trying to bond with my zanpaktou as _Sensei _Hinamori instructed."

"Ha!" Matsumoto gasped gleefully. "I knew you would make a good shinigami! You've bonded with your zanpaktou on the first day of school! You're a freaking prodigy. Not even Gin-"

"You mean it worked?" Hitsugaya stared in surprise. Wordlessly Ukitake handed him his zanpaktou.

Hitsugaya stroked the hilt of his zanpaktou, now wrapped in a creamy blue with a four-pointed star hilt. The sheath was a dark blue and was attached to a sea green ribbon obviously meant to be slung across the user's chest. The katana was well over a meter long. He sighed. It seemed more jokes about his height were imminent.

"Are you going to draw it?" Hinamori inquired quietly. Hitsugaya complied gripping the hilt loosely and pulling. To his surprise the sheath melted away like water and reformed when he pulled the zanpaktou out. The blade shimmered a deadly silver. He grinned. If they wouldn't take him seriously, perhaps they would listen to his zanpaktou.

"A normal student would spend the first three to four years of his study here bonding with his zanpaktou and learning the basic theory behind kidou, shunpo, and other disciplines," Ukitake explained. "Then in their fifth and final year of the academy students refine their skills and begin working towards shikai. While you are not the first to bond with your zanpaktou in your first year, you are the first to accomplish it on your first day."

Hitsugaya tried to focus on what Captain Ukitake was telling him, but it was hard to listen when he could feel Matsumoto's eyes boring into the back of his head. He hazarded a glance and wished he hadn't. She had a peevish smirk plastered across her face. He glared at her and turned back to Ukitake.

"That changes things," Ukitake said bluntly. "It doesn't make sense for you to continue to take first-year classes when you have already bonded with your sword. So I will be moving you to a fifth-year class where everyone has already bonded with their zanpaktous and is working towards shikai. As for your Theory class you will be given the textbooks from all the years you'll be skipping. And I'll give you some private lessons with me to make sure you're up to par with all the other fifth years. If you do well you'll graduate at the end of this year."

Private lessons with a captain? Hitsugaya wasn't sure how to respond to that honor. Ukitake's face softened. "I know how confusing this must be. I'll make sure you keep up and don't flunk out. If you ever need anything, feel free to send a butterfly my way. I'll have a word with the butterfly keeper."

Hitsugaya nodded numbly. Ukitake gave him one last reassuring smile and flashed away leaving the young boy upon the tender mercy of Matsumoto.

"You're just so amazing," Matsumoto gushed. "You'll get your first release in no time!"

"I thought you didn't have to get shikai to graduate," Hitsugaya said absently. He continued to fiddle with zanpaktou.

"You don't," Hinamori confirmed. "Well, not technically anyways. But you have to have a shikai to even have a chance at becoming a seated officer. Lets go get you your books and then you can go back to your dorm." She glanced at Sojiro who had watched the whole exchange with an open mouth.

"Kusaka, you may return to your dorm too," Hinamori gestured towards the door. "We're going though."

Matsumoto and Hinamori ushered a bedraggled Hitsugaya out the door. As they turned the corner to leave the infirmary, Hitsugaya slung his zanpaktou across his chest. He found that he liked its weight on his shoulder.

A brief chill told him that his dragon liked it too.

* * *

And there is chapter six! What do you think?


	7. Friends

Ok! Finally finished this chapter. I hope it's not too boring.

* * *

_They both rested peacefully, the dragon curled around the boy's small figure._

* * *

Hitsugaya was long asleep when his three roommates returned to their room. His steady breathing masked their entrance. The three exchanged a look. They had been there in the room when he had blown it up and the story had gotten around. That evening at dinner in Hitsugaya's absence, the word had gotten out that he was on the brink of graduating. It had sounded unbelievable then, that the little boy with the icy attitude had skipped four years, but now in the small room that was their dorm, it seemed downright ridiculous.

Togatta settled himself on his bunk and stared at the small form slumbering in the bed across from him. A dash of white fluff was all that stuck out of the sheets. He had to laugh, such a tiny boy, with such a great power. They could call it a fluke all they wanted, but he had been there to witness it. He shook his head ruefully and crawled into bed. The light was extinguished and the room fell into shadow.

* * *

"Hush! You'll wake him," voices woke him from his sleep. "Give it to me, I want to see!" Hitsugaya peeked open an eye and saw Kei and Hari tugging at his zanpaktou. He frowned.

"You could've asked," Hitsugaya grumbled. Hari jumped at his voice and quickly thrust the zanpaktou into Kei's arms.

"It was all his fault," Hari said innocently. "I tried to stop him-" Hitsugaya ignored him, stalked over, and grabbed back his zanpaktou.

"Don't worry," Togatta laughed. "They couldn't draw it. Your spirit probably stopped them."

"Well that's something I suppose," Hitsugaya said. He drew it for Togatta who gasped as the hilt melted away. "There," Hitsugaya glared at Hari and Kei who were staring open mouthed. "Happy now?" Not waiting for a response, Hitsugaya grabbed his book bag, slung his zanpaktou over his shoulder, and strode downstairs to breakfast.

Voices followed him.

"…prodigy…"

"…heard he skipped to fifth-year…"

"…is taking lessons with Captain Ukitake himself…"

"…genius boy…" This last comment seemed to stick. Now along with 'midget' and 'snowy' life had graced him with yet another nickname. Hitsugaya sighed wearily and sat down at the smallest table in the cafeteria in a corner. The tables near his filled swiftly. He could feel their eyes boring into the back of his head. He resisted the urge to draw his zanpaktou and chop something up. He filed that will for that afternoon where he would surely need it.

"Hi!" a voice greeted him brightly. He was the last person Hitsugaya wanted to see. Hitsugaya counted to ten and looked up to find Sojiro had planted himself in the other chair at his table. He was sickeningly awake for so early in the morning with a giant smile stretched across his face. Hitsugaya was having a horrible time not stabbing the boy somewhere painful.

"Why, don't you look cheerful this morning," Sojiro smirked. Hitsugaya gripped the edge of the table causing their drinks to ripple.

"More like ready to murder someone," he muttered. "I feel like I have some contagious disease or something." Sojiro nodded with mock understanding.

"Let me see what I can do," he grinned and stood up on his chair. He yelled over the din of the room, "Yes, he blew up the Practical room, no he doesn't have rabies, so no need to be frightened ladies."

A few girls giggled. After that most of the students turned back to their fellows. Hitsugaya sent Sojiro a thankful look. Sojiro rolled his eyes.

"They're a crazy lot," he explained. "I knew you were special before you went and skipped to fifth year."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better how?" Hitsugaya laughed sarcastically. "I'm not even sure where I'm supposed to go today." As if in an answer to his query, a hell butterfly flitted through the crowd to alight on his finger.

"What's it say?" Sojiro inquired.

Hitsugaya almost told the guy to bug off, but changed his mind when he saw the genuine look on Sojiro's face. Sure, the guy could be annoying, but at least he was honest.

"Instead of Theory, I'll be taking private classes with Captain Ukitake until he thinks I'm good enough to keep up with the older kids," Hitsugaya reported. "And I'll join the fifth-years for Practical in the afternoon."

"But what about the kidou and shunpo?" Sojiro didn't seem to be phased by the information Hitsugaya had just shared with him. Hitsugaya was thankful that his abnormalities weren't greeted with an open mouth. It was rather refreshing. "I mean you've hardly started kidou and can you shunpo?"

"No, and you're right," Hitsugaya admitted mournfully. "Bonding with my zanpaktou early is very well, but I can't do half the other stuff a fifth-year will be expected to do. I'll probably flunk out by the end of the week."

"Well, don't worry," Sojiro's eyes danced. "I'll keep your seat in class warm for you."

"Thanks ever so much for your encouragement," Hitsugaya said sarcastically. "I knew I could count on you to salve my wounded self-esteem." Sojiro giggled with mirth.

"No problem buddy," he chortled. "And I'm here 'till Thursday."

* * *

Matsumoto sat at a crowded table with a dozen of her friends.

"Is it true the boy you found bonded with his zanpaktou on the first day?"

"I heard Ukitake's teaching him!"

"Were you there?"

"What happened?"

"Whoa," Matsumoto said. "Slow down guys. I can only answer one at a time." She rolled her eyes at her crazy friends. That Hitsugaya Toshiro sure knew how to cause a fuss. To-shi-ro. What a funny name. She smiled at the thought. The teal eyed boy seemed to be good at that- making her smile that is.

* * *

Hitsugaya sat in the only chair in the otherwise empty cavernous room. The chair itself rested in the exact middle of the space. It was kind of awkward. The lights were out and he was alone. He had been instructed to go in and sit down, and when the Headmaster who was also the Thirteenth Division captain told you to do something, you did it.

Footsteps echoed. The door creaked open and a sliver of light flooded into the room.

"You didn't even turn on the lights?" Captain Ukitake inquired.

"It wasn't in the directions, sir," Hitsugaya responded stiffly. If he was going to be honored with lessons and advancement, he was determined to do them right.

"I don't recall asking you to breathe though," Ukitake said crookedly. "And yet, here you are breathing away."

"I realized, sir, that if I stopped breathing then I wouldn't be able to carry out your request," Hitsugaya said with a straight face. "I wasn't sure that you would count collapsing in a faint on the chair the same as sitting on it." Ukitake chuckled. His frail body wracked with merriment. Hitsugaya eyed him strangely.

"Ah, I can see why you bonded with your zanpaktou so early," he laughed. "Your sense of humor drew it in."

Hitsugaya watched him evenly.

"Or, maybe it was your lack of thus mentioned humor- sorry," Ukitake shook his head ruefully. "You're confused, let me enlighten you. There's no need for you to be so stiff. Pretend this is a normal class and that I'm not the headmaster-" At Hitsugaya's glance at his haori Ukitake took it off. "- or that I'm a captain. While I'm in this room I am just your sensei."

Hitsugaya nodded obediently. Ukitake closed his eyes for a moment then drew his zanpaktou. His reiatsu boomed through the room.

"Stand up," he ordered. "Your first lesson begins now."

* * *

Ukitake took him through a series of drills. It was frustrating. Every time, just as Hitsugaya mastered a drill, Ukitake would swap to a harder drill. When Hitsugaya mentioned his exasperation with this, the captain laughed. He seemed to laugh a lot, Hitsugaya noted sulkily.

"Of course I'm being hard on you," he said. "How else will you learn?" Hitsugaya snorted and picked up the pace. They continued the maneuvers for awhile until Ukitake slowed them to a halt. They both sheathed their zanpaktous and Hitsugaya collapsed on the chair.

"I'll never be as good as you," Hitsugaya said mournfully.

"Sure you will," Ukitake offered Hitsugaya a cup of water seemingly from nowhere. Hitsugaya accepted it gratefully. "And I'm not just saying that, you have quite a bit of natural talent. You're doing very well for your second day here at the academy. With a little refining you could be quite the swordsman."

"Mmm…" Hitsugaya said absently, spinning the empty cup on his index finger. "Thank you sir. But what about shunpo and kidou? This afternoon, with the fifth-years, how will I keep up?"

"You'll find that fifth-years aren't quite as wonderful as they're made out to be," Ukitake encouraged. "And you'll just have to study on your own to keep up. I can only help with so much. If you are committed to graduating this year, you'll have to work hard." Hitsugaya blanched. Four years of material in a few days time? His head spun just thinking about it. Ukitake came over and rested his hand on Hitsugaya's shoulder.

"But, if you think it will help, we can work on shunpo now."

"Please, sir!"

And with a flash, they were off.

* * *

ugh. This chapter was like extra history homework, it took forever. But don't worry, I have an idea for the next chapter. I hope you liked it!


	8. Explosions

Whoohoo! This chapter is kind of random! No, it's really random! Enjoy my friends!

* * *

Matsumoto wished Hitsugaya would hurry up and graduate already. Sure, it was only the second day of the term, but he was a genius and she was impatient. Life with the Gotei 13 was extremely regular and she had a funny feeling when he showed up, the cycle would break.

Matsumoto was bored and people around Hitsugaya Toshiro tended to be very entertained indeed.

* * *

Kusaka Sojiro wasn't really paying attention to Hinamori. His mind was on other things like Hitsugaya's absence at lunch, the insane amount of homework he had, and the icy tundra before him.

* * *

And Ukitake? Well he was with Sunsui for a midday drink and a discussion about pink and its general awesomeness- but that's a story for another day. For now, a short white-crested boy and his mad dash to-

* * *

Lunch was a rushed affair including a great amount of running, frantic inhalation of fruit, and pushing of loitering students out of the way. His class with Ukitake had run over and he was doing his best to eat lunch and find his new classroom, all in less than four minutes. It seemed that the upperclassmen had all clustered in the one hallway he had to get through. He could go around, but that would take to long and the large clock on the wall told him the great tower bell would ring in two minutes. It seemed he had no choice.

"Some of us _would _like to get to class on time," he yelled at the crowd. "Myself included." As a few students moved to make a path, a couple laughed. Most just looked at him funny. Hitsugaya ignored them and pushed through the thinning crowd. Finally, there it was.

Classroom 502. The class of fifth-years and those few strange people who skipped ahead. Hitsugaya stroked his zanpaktou. The brief contact sent a chill down his spine. He lifted his head up, steeled himself, and walked inside just as the final bell rung.

The interior of the room wasn't much like his old practical classroom. It was empty of furnishings but for a single teacher's desk. That had been pushed off to the side and currently had two fifth-year girls perched atop it. There were easily thirty or forty kids inside and that was saying something, as the room wasn't much bigger than his grandmother's house (and that wasn't very large at all).

One of the girls on the desk hopped off and strolled aimlessly around the room. She paused a few times, talking to other students. While he couldn't hear these conversations, they usually ended in laughter. Her laugh was annoying.

Then she set her sights on him.

She stared at him, scrutininzing his small figure. He glared back. She was of an average height. If he had to guess, he'd say 5'4". Her long brown hair was tied in two low pigtails. He noticed her deep blue eyes and large-ish nose. She was thin, but her wide shoulders made her seem larger. And, he noticed, like every student in the room, she carried a bonded zanpaktou. Hitsugaya blinked and suddenly she was in his face.

"Hi!" she greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for fifth-year Practical," Hitsugaya replied. She looked at him closer.

"You're rather small for a fifth-year," she said skeptically. "Are you sure you're supposed to be here?"

"Yes," he said grumpily. "I bonded with my zanpaktou yesterday-"

"Oh!" recognition flashed on her face. "You're Hitsugaya Toshiro."

"That's what they tell me," he replied wearily. She bowed to him. He looked up in surprise to find her looking him in the eyes. It was rather disconcerting. Usually people avoided his bright teal gaze.

"I'm Mizuchi Sora, fifth-year and teaching assistant to whoever is our sensei for the day," at his confused look she explained, "We don't really have a fixed sensei. Officers from the Gotei 13 come and drill us in different disciplines. It's basically one big excuse for them to check us out pre-graduation."

"Check us out for what?" he asked as he sub-consciously stroked his zanpaktou. She grinned.

"For recruiting of course. When we apply to the squads we're interested in joining at the end of the year, the Gotei like to know who we are. That way they know if we'll be a good addition to their squads- you know, you have really amazing eyes."

"What?" Hitsugaya was disoriented by the sudden change of subject.

"Your eyes," she repeated patiently. "Are quite stunning. You see, my dad told me that I should look people in the eyes when I talk to them. And so ever since I've started doing that, I've been noticing people's eyes. Yours are exceptional."

"Ok…" Hitsugaya said uncertain that this teaching assistant, Sora, was right in the head. "Why are we meeting in this tiny classroom though? We can't possibly be fighting in here…"

"No, we're not," she assured him. "We're just waiting here until the sensei for the day shows up. I think it's supposed to be eighth division today."

Right on cue, the door opened. Students scrambled to make room. A bespecled woman walked in. She carried no visible zanpaktou, but instead, a large leather bound book. Everything from her perfect hair to her crisp uniform screamed, "Proper!" She gestured at Sora who grinned and sauntered over towing Hitsugaya along.

"Vice Captain Ise," Sora bowed. And after having his foot stomped on, Hitsugaya bowed as well.

"Hello Sora," the Vice Captain greeted pushing her glasses higher up on her nose. "I've been doing paperwork since six in the morning, so could you…?" Sora saluted as Ise Nanao shunpo'ed away. Hitsugaya looked at Sora, panicked.

"Just follow me," she instructed, properly interpreting his glance. She climbed atop the desk and hollered at the top of her lungs, "Third practice field behind the willows, pronto!"

A flurry of movement followed her shout as thirty some odd kids attempted to all shunpo out the door at once. For the most part, it worked. Sora helped the few unlucky ones regain their footing. Hitsugaya had to laugh and from the condescending look upon Sora's face as she helped the students, this was a common occurrence. Finally she turned to him.

"Ready to go?" she asked. Hitsugaya closed his eyes and hoped to the heavens that his shunpo worked. He stroked his zanpaktou for reassurance and-

* * *

"_Draw me boy,"_

* * *

Hitsugaya shook his head to clear his vision and drew his zanpaktou. Sora watched him out of the corner of her eye, but said nothing. He nodded affirmative and they were off.

Via shunpo, the trip from classroom to practice field was short. Thanks to his zanpaktou's presence, Hitsugaya was able to focus and keep up with Sora. When they arrived, he quickly sheathed it to avoid more of the looks Sora was giving him.

Before they lined up infront of the targets, Nanao had them recite various kidou incantations. Hitsugaya knew some of them and the ones he didn't Sora told him. She was a lifesaver.

Finally, when Vice Captain Ise was satisfied with their knowledge, did she let them try on the targets. Hitsugaya focused, glaring at the wooden board.

Cries of "Hado number four, Byakurai!" filled the air. Lightning streaked across the field from Hitsugaya's fingertips. It fell short and exploded a bush. He panicked, looked around, and realized that many of the others had blown up alternate targets. Sora gave him a thumbs up.

Hitsugaya sighed in relief. Apparently, random explosions were the usual in the fifth-year. Then he grinned unrepentantly. If that was so, he would fit right in.

* * *

Ok, I apologize for that random chapter. I'm going skiing and I won't be back until Saturday. So this was kind of rushed. Sorry for any typos. But I'll write as much as I can and post it when I get home. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!


	9. Lessons

Here's the chapter I wrote when I was up skiing. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

And so time passed. Hitsugaya's life fell into a pattern of lessons. His instruction under Ukitake continued even though he should properly be in the fifth-year Theory class. It seemed that Ukitake had taken a liking to him, and it helped that he had practically memorized the contents of all the theory books. So he and Ukitake mixed demon magic with sword play. Hitsugaya found himself not only keeping up with the fifth-years, but surpassing many of them under Ukitake's tutelage.

Sora joined his table at mealtimes. She brought an optimistic attitude with her. She and Sojiro got along well. They would spend all of lunch trying to get Hitsugaya to laugh. While Sora squirting green tea out her nose received a carefully contained snort, a full blown chuckle was yet to come.

Then Hinamori began to make excuses to sit with them. First it was to talk to Sojiro about homework, and then it was because she had watermelon for Hitsugaya. Finally, Sora told her to stuff her excuses somewhere painful. And with that, Hinamori joined them for lunch for then on.

Matsumoto was nowhere to be found. Two weeks after the term began she stopped coming all together. Hitsugaya didn't _miss_ her or anything. But she had grown on him and he wished he knew if she was alright.

Hitsugaya's friends were fiercely loyal. They would face down anyone who made fun of him or attempted to bully him. Hitsugaya insisted that he didn't need their help, but his protests were ignored. As a result, Hitsugaya didn't have to watch his back anymore. It was a strange sensation. Eventually, he reasoned, they would stop. It frustrated him (and though he would never admit it, touched him too) that they never did.

Around mid-October, Ukitake's class ran through lunch for three days in a row. After this, his friends found it easier to bring their lunch to the empty classroom where Hitsugaya spent his mornings. Thus began Ukitake's study group.

Hitsugaya didn't mind when his friends joined his class for lunch. If anything, he was impressed. Sora was quite brilliant with her zanpaktou, despite her unorthodox style of fighting. Ukitake helped her strengthen her blows and her kidou where her weaknesses laid. Hinamori was of course refining her shikai. The white-haired captain taught her higher level kidou spells which she lapped up like water. Sojiro mostly watched, though he would spar with Hitsugaya now and again.

Ukitake was determined to have his young charge fight as many different opponents as possible. Something about "experience."

Hinamori was good. Not as good as Ukitake naturally, but he could still feel the skill and control behind every blow. She was very precise. What she lacked in strength she made up for by using his body for leverage. And then, when Ukitake said she could release her shikai, he was incapitated faster than he could blink. Hitsugaya's pride was more than a little sore after that defeat. When he mentioned to Ukitake that he would need a lot more work, the old captain had called it the difference between shikai and no shikai.

Sora was also an interesting opponent. She relied on shunpo, flitting around him in a dance-like manner. She was moderately good with a sword and was an even match with Hitsugaya. He enjoyed fighting someone who was about the same level as him and judged Sora to be as good as Hinamori, minus the shikai. When he told her as much, she merely smiled and said she wouldn't be without one for long.

This set Hitsugaya to thinking. Shikai. It was the key to a whole new level of power and a seated position in the squads. When he asked Ukiake and Hinamori what he needed to do he was shocked. A name and a command? That was it? If that was all he needed, he'd have shikai in no time! A quick chat with his zanpaktou taught him otherwise.

He closed his eyes and listened. He didn't focus on any one sound, but instead listened to the noise around him as a whole. His friends' voices ran together like water down a drain…

* * *

_Once again the dragon is waiting for him. He greets the beast with a slight bow._

_(Sora has done her best to knock some manners into him the two months she has known him.)_

"_What do you want now?" the dragon asks, almost whining. "I bonded with that piece of metal, is that not enough?"_

"_I only want to know your name," the boy says._

"_You said you wanted to soar again. Tell me your name and I will fly and take you with me."_

_At this the dragon stands up and roars. The snow flies in every direction. Ice explodes and water shoots up from the sea far below. The boy braces himself against the tempest._

"_You impertinent boy," the dragon cries with fury. "You assume to have governance over me! I've gone along with your wishes so far because I _wanted_ to. Not because you commanded me to. If you chance upon my name and release me it will be you who flies with me! The sooner you learn this, the sooner you will hear me! My name is-!"_

* * *

Hitsugaya was knocked to the ground. His zanpkatou flew out of his hand nearly skewering Hinamori and finally _twanging_ as it struck the wall. The girls yelped and all four of his companions looked at him expectantly. He slowly stood up and dusted his uniform off.

"What was that?" Sora asked. She was attempting to pry Hitsugaya's zanpaktou out of the wall with no avail. He walked over and tugged at it. He took the fact that it came free for him as a good sign. He sheathed it.

"I was in my inner world." Everyone nodded with understanding but Sojiro who just looked bemused. "That's where my zanpaktou spirit lives," he explained. "It got angry and tried to tell me its name."

"Did it work?" Ukitake inquired. Hitsugaya scowled.

"Well if it worked, I'd be in shikai right now," he said sourly. "So obviously, no, it didn't work. It said something about how I had to fly with it before it would fly with me." He shook his head ruefully. "Now if I could figure out what the hell that means…"

"It sounded like a reference to bankai," Ukitake said slowly, thinking aloud. "Usually to gain bankai, one must become the dominant one in the zanpaktou/ shinigami relationship. By saying you must first fly with your zanpaktou, it sounds like it is warning you not to skip steps."

"Like you have to submit to it before it submits to you," Sora piped in.

"Exactly," Ukitake praised. Sora blushed.

"But that would mean your zanpaktou expects you to accomplish bankai…" Hinamori trailed off in awe.

"Of course he will," Sojiro exclaimed, slinging an arm around Hitsugaya's shoulders. "But he hasn't yet, so I can still do this." Sojiro patted Hitsugaya on the head and ruffled his hair. Sora and Hinamori laughed as Hitsugaya growled and drew his sword.

He and Sojiro tussled, neither of them trying particularly hard. When the commotion died down, Hitsugaya turned to Ukitake whose eyes were twinkling.

"So you think I need to 'submit' to my zanpaktou?" Hitsugaya inquired. Ukitake nodded. "How do I do that?"

"I'm not sure," Ukitake admitted. "The steps to gaining shikai are different for every shinigami."

"Maybe recognizing your zanpaktou's power?" Hinamori guessed. "Would that count as 'submission'?"

"Don't ask me," Hitsugaya said drawing his blade and resting it on his palm. "Whatever it wants, it probably won't be easy. I don't think my zanpaktou likes me. And I'm not really the 'submissive' sort."

He glared at Hinamori who had snorted and was now doing her best to hold back the cascade of laughter that followed it.

"I take that your evaluation of yourself is accurate," Ukiake laughed shamelessly. Hitsugaya felt the tips of his ears going red. "Don't be ashamed. We all have our weaknesses and your's doesn't have to be that bad. It's good if you stand up for yourself and don't let others walk all over you. But sometimes you have to decide which battles are worth fighting. I think with gaining that knowledge, you will be able to also gain shikai."

"But how?" Hitsugaya begged. "You keep telling me what I need to do, but I have no idea how to actually do all this."

"That you will have to figure out on your own," Ukitake said. "I wish I could help with that, but some paths must be traveled alone."

At Hitsugaya's heavy sigh, the old captain crouched on his weary bones and placed a finger under the young boy's chin so as to look him in the eyes.

"I will help you with everything I can," he vowed. "But in the end, only you can decide which fights to fight and what truly matters."

* * *

If Hinamori seemed OOC in this chapter, please remember this is before she has spent decades with Aizen, under his thumb. I think it makes sense she was a little more carefree when she was younger. I hope that Sora isn't too Mary Sue-ish. If she is coming off that way, please give me advice on how to fix that. Her overall role in the story will become clearer in the next four to five chapters.

I hope you guys all liked that! Please review!


	10. Sparring in the Trees

Yay! Another chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! This is the longest chapter yet, so enjoy!

* * *

It's never a good sign when your teacher's arrival is heralded by a cry of terror.

Sometime towards the end of November the fifth-years had a very unusual sensei for a day. They had been mulling around in the tiny classroom they usually waited in, when a loud shriek sounded from just outside in the hall way. Students whispered and giggled in speculation. Then the door opened and a tall man peeked his head inside.

He wore a white captain's haori and the widest grin Hitsugaya had ever seen. His pale, violet hair flopped in his face partially veiling his closed eyes. The class stared at him, deathly silent. Captains never taught the fifth-years. Even a lieutenant was a rarity.

"Hiya there!" he greeted, his smile growing wider (if that was even possible.) "I was walkin' down the hall and some lil' girl saw me, yelled, and ran away. I'm not sure why." He laughed and a few courageous students threw in nervous chuckles of their own. "So, who's the TA here?" Sora raised her hand and stood up. Hitsugaya remained on the ground watching the captain through the other students' legs.

"I'm her," Sora announced. "But I wasn't aware that the Third Division captain was going to come instead of the fifth seat. I would have prepared for your arrival-"

Captain Ichimaru Gin turned until he spotted Sora by the wall. Hitsugaya wasn't sure how he saw her with his squinty eyes.

"Well, I decided I wanted a change o' scenery," he said. "And you young 'uns are always so entertaining." Something about the way he said it sent shivers down Hitsugaya's spine. He gripped his zanpaktou for comfort.

"So where do you want to go practice sir?" Sora asked, staring down the captain. Though it is quite hard to stare down someone who has their eyes closed. Ichimaru made a big show of thinking for a moment.

"How 'bout the sixth practice field?" he said showing his teeth. Sora recoiled.

"Are you _sure_ sir? The sixth practice field is-"

"I am perfectly aware of the conditions there," Ichimaru said pleasantly. His eyes glinted. "They're absolutely perfect for wha' I wanna do."

"If you say so sir…" Sora said skeptically. She turned to the class. "Sixth practice field! Move out!" Students ran out of the room even quicker than usual. The tiny classroom seemed even more claustrophobic than usual with the presence of the captain. Hitsugaya followed Sora and the captain out.

* * *

When they arrived at the sixth practice field, Hitsugaya realized why Sora had been hesitant to bring the class there. The field was one big swamp. The mud was deep. Many students discovered this the hard way, stepping in the muck and yelping when they sunk down a foot.

Captain Ichimaru, however, seemed right at home. He perched in one of the stunted trees that grew in the mire, watching the students with the suppressed amusement of a mother watching her children play with tinker toys.

"Ok, every 'un find a partner," he instructed. "We're sparring, so find a dry spot." Sora made a 'yah right' face and rolled her eyes. Hitsugaya couldn't help but agree. Maybe if the captain opened his eyes and looked around he'd realize they were in a _swamp_. And he might realize swamps are _wet_. A dry spot? That left them the choices of climbing the other trees or huddling on the single sandbar with the rest of the confused students. Hitsugaya chose the trees.

"You won't always be fightin' hollows in classrooms and flat places," Gin advised. "The tricky buggers tend to sneak up on you in the most awkward places. Go ahead and start sparrin'. I wanna see how you deal with this unfamiliar terrain."

The sound of zanpaktous being relieved of their sheaths filled the air. Hitsugaya drew his own sword in response. After a few careful exchanges, it was clear that fighting with all the branches that the tree sported would be impossible. Hitsugaya hacked some of them away. One of the branches snapped in the wrong direction and smacked Sora in the face. She yelped.

"Your 'ponent too hard Sora dear?" Ichimaru grinned. Sora and Hitsugaya jumped as the captain was suddenly in the same tree as them. "Do me a favor an' check on the other students. I'll fill in for you." Sora shot Hitsugaya an apologetic look and shunpoed off.

And with that Hitsugaya was facing the smiling captain. Ichimaru drew his zanpaktou and took a guard stance. Hitsugaya copied him wearily. This captain gave him the creeps. They exchanged a few cautious blows.

The Captain was holding back of course. Hitsugaya wasn't vain enough to believe that he deserved to fight a captain who had released their sword. But that didn't mean he wasn't insulted when Captain Ichimaru missed blocking a few blows. Hitsugaya had to pull his strikes to avoid shredding the man. Ichimaru seemed to be goading Hitsugaya, teasing him to attack. But as mentioned, Hitsugaya wasn't vain enough to believe he could beat this man in a true fight. So he held back too.

Soon they were hardly fighting. Both were purposely missing so many blocks and strikes, it was more like they were trying to avoid each other, rather than strike the other down. Hitsugaya was disgusted by the whole thing. If the captain wanted him to go all out, then he was in for a long wait.

The crinkling of Ichimaru's brows were all that served as a sign that he was frustrated. When Hitsugaya continued to ignore the openings he left, Ichimaru tried another tactic.

"So, 'shiro," Ichimaru Gin smiled amiably. "You're old Ukitake's project. With all that he talks about you, well, I thought you'd be taller." Hitsugaya nearly missed blocking a blow that would have cleaved him from shoulder to chest. It seemed '_lets see who can be the worst swordsman in hopes that the other will show his true power_' time was over.

Hitsugaya did his best to ignore Ichimaru's comment. For all his kookiness, the captain was quite clever. He had just used a hated nickname; subtlety insulted his mentor, and picked at one of Hitsugaya's oldest scabs. How could one man infuriate him so with just one sentence?

"People keep telling me that, _sir_," he said, attempting to curb his rising anger. "It gets kind of old." Frost formed on the remaining branches of the tree they were standing on. Ichimaru smiled.

"So," he drawled. "An ice zanpaktou. Have you released it yet?"

"I'm working on it," Hitsugaya said, trying to keep his voice even. This man was hardly doing anything. Why was he so on edge?

"Well, I can't wait to see it," Ichimaru said with all the enthusiasm of a wet puppy.

"I promise you will be one of the first to see it sir," Hitsugaya said. He mentally slapped his forehead. Stupid. Did he just challenge a captain? Stupid!

"Mmm…" Gin mused. "I'll look forward to it. But 'haps wait to show me 'til after you graduate? I'm awful busy these days." Hitsugaya nodded sealing his fate. Again he mentally abused his forehead. He was going to _die_. "Oh, and Rangiku has told me so much about you, 'shiro." Ichimaru Gin continued. "Is it true you bonded with your zanpaktou on the fir' day?"

Hitsugaya nodded stiffly. Their blows were coming quicker now. Many of the students had stopped to watch. Then he remembered Matsumoto mentioning this man. Apparently he knew her.

"I haven't talked to her in awhile sir," he said absently. "Is she ok?"

"Aww…" Gin crooned. "Lil' 'shiro misses Ran." Hitsugaya blushed. Whether from anger or embarrassment, he wasn't sure. "So you haven't heard?" Gin continued on oblivious to Hitsugaya's discomfort. "The Tenth's captain disappeared mysteriously. So Third Seat Matsumoto and the Vice have been busy."

"Oh," was all Hitsugaya said. He was concentrating on his fight with Gin. The captain was brilliant. Not a single strike got through his guard. Of course he _was_ a captain and Hitsugaya was just a fifth-year student. Then a though occurred to Hitsugaya. Maybe he could check into the Fourth's mental ward! If he was diagnosed as insane he may not have to fight the crazy captain.

They sparred a bit until an out of breath Sora returned. Gin bowed to Hitsugaya and ambled away.

"What did he want?" Sora asked.

"I'll tell you later," Hitsugaya grumbled. "I just want to hit something right now." Sora grinned in agreement. They flew through the air at each other, swinging their zanpaktous furiously. Nothing held back, they fought, kidou flying, their bodies flashing furiously.

Sora's katana was of a standard fare but for the deep violet wrap around the hilt and a guard made out of two overlapping triangles. Their two zanpaktous striking together made for a flurry of color. Finally, Sora came to a hault. She leaned on her zanpaktou panting. Hitsugaya stood before her, his blade pointed at her throat.

"I yield," she said reluctantly. "That was well fought. And I think you surprised Mr. Captain over there." She pointed behind Hitsugaya's head.

He spun to find Gin Ichimaru's eyes fixed on him. No longer squinting, the captain stared openly at the boy. His scarlet pupils startled Hitsugaya for a moment.

Then Sora gave him The Grin. The Grin that meant she was about to do something crazy. She walked over to the captain and said something too quietly to hear. Whatever it was prompted Ichimaru to close his mouth (which had been hanging open) and announce that class was over. The students shunpoed away. Sora walked against the current back to Hitsugaya with a mischievous smile. Hitsugaya waited with baited breath.

"What did you say?" he said breathlessly.

"I might have told him that if he left his mouth open a little longer, a bird might fly in," she said gleefully. "And I might have told him that class should have ended ages ago."

"You didn't," Hitsugaya said flatly. To have the guts to say something like that to the captain…

"I said 'sir'," Sora pouted. This startled a laugh out of Hitsugaya. It was the first time he had laughed since Sora had met him. She would remember it for the years to come.

"What did he say back?" Hitsugaya asked. "Are you in trouble?"

"Nope!" Sora grinned. "He just said that I better join his division or he'd forge my signature on my transfer papers. I think he likes me."

"Lucky," Hitsugaya moaned. "I think I accidentally challenged him to a duel." Sora raised her eyebrows.

"I'll make arrangements for your funeral," she laughed. At Hitsugaya's serious look her eyebrows disappeared behind her hair. "Wait, you weren't joking?"

"Since when do I joke?" Hitsugaya said sourly.

"Well, this sounds like an interesting story," Sora said sympathetically. "Why don't you tell us all at once over dinner." Hitsugaya nodded and followed her past the captain off the field.

As they passed Ichimaru, he saluted them. And to the squinty captain's surprise, Hitsugaya jauntily saluted him right back.

* * *

Gin Ichimaru, captain of the Third Division shook his head and grinned (wider than usual). It seemed Rangiku was right (as usual). The boy really was something. Gin planned to keep an eye on _him_.

* * *

This chapter was mainly to show Hitsugaya's lighter side. I hope it wasn't too OOC. Thanks for reading!


	11. Midwinter :: Day One

Sorry for the late update. I had a project due on Tuesday and I procrastinated. (I'm a bad girl, teehee.) Anyways, here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up!" rough hands shook his body, rousing him from his dreams. He pulled the twisted covers closer around his body. It was Midwinter's Eve and he was cold. He didn't have to get up, it was a holiday. He turned to face the wall and groaned.

"Leave me alone," he mumbled incoherently. "It's a holiday…" He nestled his head between his hands.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," the voice insisted. "But you have to get up. Ukitake wants you for something. He err…" The voice paused. Hitsugaya cracked an eyelid. Sojiro was bent over him, one hand on the hilt of his zanpaktou. The sword looked strangely familiar…

"What does he want?" Hitsugaya grumbled. "I should be able to sleep in today of all days."

"I'm not supposed to tell you," Sojiro admitted. "Rather, I'm not even sure what the plan _is_. I'm just supposed to bring you."

"Fine." Hitsugaya said sourly. He shoved Sojiro away and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. When he started to pull on a uniform, Sojiro yanked the top out of his hands.

"Ukitake wants you in something nice," he instructed. Was that an apologetic look in his eyes? "Put something else on." Hitsugaya had brought two other outfits from his home. When he went to put one on, Sojiro rolled his eyes and gestured at Kei, Hari, and Togatta who had been watching them with poorly concealed hilarity.

They held up a package. Clumsily wrapped in brown paper and tied up with a pale blue ribbon, the lumpy package smacked Hitsugaya in the face as Sojiro took it and lobbed it at him. Hitsugaya scowled.

"Happy Birthday, Toshiro!" the four boys chorused.

"Thanks," he said. Then he set in on the package.

Hitsugaya firmly believed there were two types of people in this world: those who opened gifts civilly, and those who tore into them like a starving man at the sight of a roasting fish. He proudly ranked himself among the former. Sojiro, however had other thoughts. When Hitsugaya carefully slid a nail under the crease, Kusaka snorted and ripped it open for him.

Bits of brown paper flew through the air and fluttered to the ground. A deep blue, sleek cloth slithered to the floor. Hitsugaya picked it up and shook it out.

It was a silk kimono, brilliant indigo with white embroidered snowflakes rimming the sleeves.

"Figured you would need something to wear," Sojiro explained.

"And we thought it would fit you," Hari smiled crookedly. Hitsugaya traced the snowflakes and scowled.

"Thank you," he said solemnly. He slipped into it. It fit perfectly. Who had his measurements? Grandmother, the school tailor, and- Matsumoto! When Hitsugaya gave him a questioning look, Sojiro just grinned.

"All right, you're decent," he grabbed Hitsugaya's arm and dragged him out of the room. The snowy haired boy managed to grab his zanpaktou moments before he was yanked down the stairs.

Sojiro relinquished his death grip on Hitsugaya's arm once they exited the dorms. The small boy rubbed the handprint imprinted in his skin.

"Jeeze," Hitsugaya grumbled. "You didn't have to hold me so hard. You practically broke my poor arm."

"Sure, sure," Sojiro agreed sarcastically. "Next time I'll just throw you out the window. I knew you would need to be pulled out by the hair to get you up early. Just feel thankful I didn't take that expression literally. What sort of guy sleeps through his own birthday?"

"A sane one," Hitsugaya replied pertly massaging the welt. "How'd you even know it was my birthday? I didn't tell anyone. I didn't want anyone to make a fuss over it or anything."

"Ukitake told me that your birthday is one day before his," Sojiro explained. "And since his is tomorrow, it was kind of obvious."

"Mmhmm…" They walked in silence for a moment. The early morning sounds filled the crisp December air. Winter birds chattered and the few remaining leaves on the trees whispered in reply. And then, out of the blue, Hitsugaya's sword began to hum.

Sojiro's head jerked. Hitsugaya eyed his friend. Could he hear the song too?

"Sojiro?" Hitsugaya inquired tentatively, unsure of what it would mean if his taller friend could hear _his _zanpaktou which was part of _his _soul. Sojiro smiled brightly at him. He showed no sign he could hear the haunting tune resonating from Hitsugaya's zanpaktou. "So why does Ukitake want me?"

"I told you, I don't know exactly," Sojiro repeated. "I'm just the delivery boy. Make of that what you will."

Hitsugaya mulled it over. Delivery… Then he groaned. Not again! Hinamori was always trying to pull off stunts like this.

"Sorry," Sojiro held up his hands in defense. "I tried to stop them, but you know how they get. Just remember to act surprised. She'd kill me if she knew you'd found out."

"Which one?" Hitsugaya inquired sweetly. "Momo, Sora, or Matsumoto- I _know _she's involved."

"Probably all three," he laughed. "Remember, act surprised…" He broke off as a second voice joined Hitsugaya's sword. It had been quietly humming until this second voice had twined with it. Sojiro walked trancelike away from Hitsugaya.

The second voice was harmony to Hitsugaya's zanpaktou's song. The two melodies twisted together growing increasingly louder. Sojiro froze, his eyes glazed over. Then, he collapsed. Hitsugaya ran towards his friend. Suddenly the voices became one, their combined tones forcing Hitsugaya to his knees. When he tried to stand up, he was blown back.

He forced his way back to Sojiro, pushing against the massive amount of reiatsu being emitted from the boy. As he grew nearer, the voices crescendo'ed. This time Hitsugaya gritted his teeth and pushed the ringing tones back. He grabbed Sojiro's arm. Upon contact, the voices shrieked. Hitsugaya screamed, clutching his ears. The sound seemed to reverberate inside his poor head.

He quickly checked Sojiro's pulse. His heart was pumping away, beating out a steady rhythm.

"Sojiro?" Hitsugaya shook the boy. "Sojiro, come on, wake up."

A wind arose, and buffeted Hitsugaya tiny form. He clutched the grass to steady himself. And then, the song quelled and the voiced disappeared. Sojiro opened his eyes.

"What happened?"

"My zanpaktou had me," he said, tired. "After the songs started-"

"You heard them- it- too?" Hitsugaya exclaimed. "I knew it! And what do you mean your zanpaktou had you? You've bonded?!?"

"Of course I heard it," he said giving Hitsugaya a funny look. "You'd have to be deaf not to. And yes I bonded. Anyways, well, there's something I need to tell you... about that..." They stood up and started back out towards Ukitake's classroom.

"Well congratulations. What is it you want to tell me?" Hitsugaya inquired. When his normally exuberant comrade remained silent, Hitsugaya grew worried.

"What's wrong, Sojiro?"

The boy in question fingered his zanpaktou.

"Well, you see, after Midwinter break is over, I'll-"

"What the hell?" Hitsugaya exclaimed. They had paused in front of Ukitake's classroom find his windows blacked out. They seemed to have been covered in dark paper.

"Remember, surprised," Sojiro instructed.

"Sure, sure…" Hitsugaya flung open the door and did his best to look surprised at the inside. Blue and white balloons, silver confetti, chairs and a sofa gathered around a coffee table. The lights were out and since the windows were covered in some sort of cloth, the only light came in from the small skylight in the ceiling. He caught a glimpse of brown hair and scowled.

Acting surprised wasn't working. So Hitsugaya decided to act like himself.

"Come on guys," Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. "It's so obvious that you're hiding behind that sofa, Hinamori. And Sora, I bet you're under that table cloth. Just jump out already." At the resulting silence he snorted.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked.

"Me," a voice said. Sojiro turned on the lights, but for some reason, Hitsugaya's eyesight had just gone black. He began to suffocate. He blinked. And blinked again. Could it? A flash of that burn-your-eyes-out pink settled it.

"Happy Birthday, 'shiro!" voices exclaimed. People jumped out from all sorts of hiding places. But Hitsugaya didn't see them.

With his eyes screwed up with fury and blushing furiously, he leapt away from the crazy woman and screamed at the top of his lungs,

"_Matsumoto!_"

His friends laughed. All of them. Sojiro, Hinamori, Sora, Ukitake, Shunsui, even Nanao. Matsumoto stood before him with her hands on her hips.

"Boy, you're going to have a birthday party now," she commanded. "So just get over it."

He didn't even care. For some reason, it was then he realized he had friends. Real honest to goodness _friends_. It felt good. He laughed at the realization.

Glasses of sake were passed around.

"To Toshiro!"

Six glasses were drained.

Sojiro stood looking at the ground. How long before Hitsugaya found out the truth? It seemed every time Sojiro tried to tell his friend, something prevented it.

"You ok?" Sora asked. Everyone looked at him. He nodded and drained his glass. Perhaps the sake would take his mind off that cursed tundra.

* * *

I wasn't sure what holiday Shinigami celebrate, so I'm just making them celebrate the Solstices. It works out well because of Hitsugaya's and Ukitake's birthdays.

This is the beginning. Things have been set in motion and the story will pick up from here. I know this chapter was kind of slow and rushed, but I needed it to set up for the next few days of Midwinter. I've already got the next chapter planned out. I'll get it up as soon as possible.

Until then,

What-if-it-was


	12. Midwinter :: Day Two

This chapter was fun to write. I'm sorry I put the Hitsugaya-Sojiro confrontation off for another chapter, but it will happen next chapter, I promise! Ok, enjoy!

* * *

Midwinter's Day was a grand event at the Shinigami Academy. Because Headmaster Ukiake Jushiro shared his birthday with the second day of Midwinter, the staff went out of their way to make the Midwinter Feast and the following event extra special.

They wrapped every maple in white twinkling lights. The limbs dripped with a bounty of white illuminated orbs. As the sun set behind Sokyoku hill, the trees sparkled to life one by one. Students and staff slowly trickled into the mess hall for the feast.

Sora, Sojiro, and Hitsugaya pushed through the throng to find themselves a table. Hinamori joined the staff at the staff table headed by Ukitake and Kyoraku.

Throughout dinner, Sora kept snorting and pointing behind Hitsugaya. Finally, he gave in and turned around. He was just in time to see an irritated Ise Nanao, who was sitting next to her captain, smack him over the head with her napkin. Shunsui pouted and put his sake glass down.

"What's that all about?" Hitsugaya asked. "And why's Matsumoto here?" He pointed to the blonde in question. She was seated next to Nanao.

"Well, I assume she's here to support Vice Captain Ise, who is here to keep Captain Kyoraku sober," Sora explained. "Captain Ukitake said Captain Kyoraku is a persistent drunk. He and the Headmaster are supposed to have an exhibition match in the garden after dinner. But why Vice Captain Matsumoto is the one trying to keep him sober…"

"Hinamori said that Captain Kyoraku and Vice Captain Matsumoto are drinking buddies," Sojiro whispered to Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya, who had just choked on his food, didn't hear.

"Matsumoto's a _Vice Captain _now?" he gasped. Sora and Sojiro looked at him confused.

"Of course," Sojiro said slowly. "It was in the newspaper published by the Ninth Division. Captain Ukitake had a copy posted in his classroom. We saw it yesterday when we…" he trailed off.

"Ooops…" Sora said guiltily scratching her head. "I think we covered it up with that 'Happy Birthday Toshiro!' sign…"

"Nevermind," Hitsugaya said rolling his eyes. "Just tell me how. All I know is that the Tenth Division captain disappeared." Sojiro's and Sora's eyes widened.

"Disappeared?" Sojiro asked incredulous. "The article said he had died in the line of duty."

"Well, Captain Ichimaru told me he disappeared," Hitsugaya said stubbornly. "That man may give me the creeps, but I don't think he was lying."

"A conspiracy…" Sora breathed. "I wonder what really happened."

"Well, I doubt we'll find out anytime soon," Hitsugaya continued. "But I still want to know about Matsumoto. How could she be strong enough? She's crazy!"

"She's actually quite powerful. She's mastered her shikai and is working on her zanpaktou materialization." Sojiro explained. "It was all in the article."

"Which he didn't read," Sora punched him playfully on the shoulder. "Dope."

"Mastered…" Hitsugaya said softly.

"Apparently the previous Vice Captain was promoted. Vice Captain Matsumoto is practically running the Tenth Division until they find her a captain or she accomplishes bankai," Sojiro explained.

"Wow," Hitsugaya struggled with this newfound respect he had for the woman. She looked and acted so ridiculous. But then again, looks weren't everything. He was proof of that.

* * *

After the feast, the students gathered in the central courtyard which had been lit up by the strands of glowing lights. The strings were wrapped around the columns and woven through the trellis. Along with the nearly full moon, they cast a misty glow upon a metal platform. It was more like a stadium. The football field sized platform was built for the match. It was surrounded by enough bleachers to house the whole school. Lights dripped over the supports of the platform too.

Hitsugaya and his friends caught up to Hinamori. Then together, they followed the path the tall Sojiro cut through the crowd. Once seated behind where Ukitake was standing on the platform, Sora leaned over. She was barely able to brush the top of Ukitake's head with her fingertips. He looked up.

"Hi Sensei!" they chorused. The older man waved at them.

"You four going to root for me?" Ukitake smiled. "I'll win."

"Of course!" Sora pumped her arm enthusiastically into the air. "But how can you be so sure you'll win?" Ukitake laughed merrily and rested his drawn zanpaktou on his shoulder. He seemed rather at ease for a man about to fight one of the oldest and strongest captains in the Gotei 13. Ukitake shook his head at their worried faces.

"I'm just as experienced as he is. We trained together after all," Ukitake elucidated. "I know his weaknesses."

"But he knows yours!" Hinamori exclaimed.

"True, but he can be a bit immature. And I'm actually a decade older," Ukitake continued cheerfully. "Don't worry."

"But what if you have another attack?" Sora fretted. Hitsugaya shivered.

He too remembered that awful morning when his teacher had collapsed and began choking up blood. He remembered sending a hell butterfly for help addressed to: _Captain Ukitake's Doctor (whoever that is)_. He hoped to never again have to help his teacher sit up against the wall. He never wanted to see his indomitable sensei so weak and helpless for a second time.

Captain Unohana had arrived the same time as Sora, Sojiro, and Hinamori. Hinamori had fainted and Sora had to go outside. They had found Ukitake propped against the wall in the corner panting. Beside him sat a haunted looking boy with white hair, his hands stained with blood.

It was Ukitake's weakness. Though he may have more, this one was enough to turn the tide of battle. Ukitake studied them.

"I'll be fine," he ensured. "I'm always ok this time of the year."

Right on cue, flakes began drifting down from the sky. Sojiro stuck out his tongue to catch a few. Soon everyone's hair was speckled with white.

"How did you get yours' covered so fast?" Hinamori teased gesturing at Hitsugaya's snow white locks. His friends' eyes' widened when Hitsugaya grinned and turned his face to the heavens.

This was his time of year too, after all.

"Testing, testing," a voice boomed. "Can you hear me?" Several people clapped their ears. Ukitake looked at his surprised charges jollily.

"That's Kiyone," he explained. "One of my third seats. And from the sound of it, she's using Tenteikuura. Shunsui's vice captain is refereeing, so my third-seats are commentating." He rolled his eyes. "Watch out Soul Society."

"How come your _Vice Captain _isn't?" Hitsugaya inquired. Hinamori had been making a 'shut up right now' gesture, but it was too late. Ukitake's face darkened and he walked down the platform to talk to Kyoraku and Ise Nanao.

"Now you've done it," a normally docile Hinamori snapped. "You shouldn't have mentioned his Vice Captain."

"Why?" Sojiro inquired.

"Why?" Hinamori blistered. "Because just six months ago he _died_. Captain Ukitake was depressed for months after his death. You just don't talk about it."

"I didn't know…" Hitsugaya said softly. There seemed to be so much about his mentor he didn't know. But then again, he was thousands of years old. How could he, a mere boy of 72 possibly understand what that meant?

"Well, remember it," Hinamori reprimanded. She blushed at her bout of anger and sat down.

"You liked him didn't you," Sojiro stated.

"I did not, I mean," Hinamori sputtered. "He was married and, well, a lot of girls liked him…"

"Mmm…" Sora murmured sympathetic. "It's tough when you like someone who doesn't return the favor." She looked downcast. Who did Sora like? Hitsugaya wondered.

Finally, the exhibition battle commenced. Nanao explained the rules: the fight was over when one of them surrendered, all techniques were allowed, and no bankai. Ukitake and Kyoraku stood at their respective places across from each other and bowed. At Nanao's instruction, they drew their swords and _stepped_.

Nanao shunpoed away so quickly, it was obvious she had witnessed them clash before. For awhile they sparred without releasing. The level of reiatsu they emitted was staggering. Quite a few students collapsed to the ground. Hitsugaya gripped his seat and braced himself. Kidou flew and the platform shook ominously. After a stray fireball nearly blew up some students, they stuck to zanpaktous. With stunning speed, the two men twisted around each other like cats.

Hitsugaya shouldn't have worried. While Kyoraku was a legendary class fighter, Ukitake was too. Hitsugaya would give anything to have the amount of power they wielded.

Then they released.

"All waves rise now and become my shield, lightning, strike now and become my blade."

"Flower wind rage and flower god roar, heavenly wind rage and heavenly demon sneer."

The boom of reiatsu from the releases was impossibly intense. The power pressed against the spectators forcing them to the ground. Even the teachers were affected. And it was just shikai! No wonder bankai wasn't allowed. The platform could never survive one of their bankais, let alone both at once!

Ukitake had taught them that when faced with another's reiatsu, you respond by releasing your own. Sora freed hers first. It settled around them, cloud-like. More students promptly responded with reiatsu bursts of their own. A few of the younger students collapsed even after releasing their power.

Hitsugaya felt Hinamori let off her own power and Sojiro too. Hitsugaya was stunned at his friends' power. The three of them together were about half Ukitake's strength. And that was saying something. He resisted the raging reiatsu around him for a moment longer, then let go. His own reiatsu exploded out to engulf his friends and the stadium. The four of them stood a beacon of power, strong as one of the captains on the field, maybe stronger.

Kyoraku glanced at them, distracted. Ukitake didn't hesitate. He pointed his zanpaktous at the captain's nose. Kyoraku realized what was happening a moment too late.

"I beat you again old friend," Ukitake grinned.

"No fair," Kyoraku whined as he fell flat on his butt. "You planted them there to distract me on purpose!" Ukitake snorted. For all their posturing, the two men were simply a couple of boys. Ukitake held out a hand to his friend and pulled him up.

"It's your fault for encouraging me to release," Ukitake teased. "I think we scared some of these poor students."

The 'poor students' were slowly waking up. The few who had been able to stick it out were clapping furiously for the captains. It wasn't every day you saw two of the most powerful people in Soul Society duel it out.

Kyoraku Shunsui wrapped his arm around his friend as the fireworks started.

"Happy Birthday, Jushiro," he smiled. "Are you ready?"

"Of course," Ukitake said pretending to be offended. "Lets go."

The two friends went off to Kyoraku's place to drink themselves silly. Hitsugaya watched them go. They had been friends for over 2000 years. How did they do it?

"We'll always be friends right?" Sojiro asked.

"Of course," Hitsugaya assured him. Fireworks filled the sky with color. Sora told him that they were made by Ukitake's late Vice Captain's sister.

Two thousand years was a long time to live. Ukitake must have seen many a friend die, or grow apart. Hitsugaya looked at Sojiro whose eyes' were fixed on the sparkling fireworks. Of course he wanted to be friends forever. He just didn't want to tell his friend that he had a feeling that it might not be that simple.

* * *

Ok, some of you may have noticed the lack of commentary during the fight. I wanted to add it and make the fight longer, but it would have been too long. I'll probably do a one-shot separately sometime along the line about his fight. I hope it was ok!

I understand the whole 'Midwinter' thing is weird, but as afore mentioned, I have decided the shinigami will celebrate the solctices, so deal. The whole Midwinter celebration is seven days long. Each day has a name and a specific tradition attached to it.

Day 1: Midwinter's Eve - December 20

Day 2: Midwinter's Day - December 21

Day 3: Midwinter's Sleep - December 22

Day 4: Midwinter's Wake - December 23

Day 5: Midwinter's Song - December 24

Day 6: Midwinter's Search - December 25

Day 7: Midwinter's Hope - December 26

If you're wondering what tradition corresponds with each of these days, you'll just have to wait to find out!

Thank you so much for reading,

What-if-it-was


	13. Midwinter :: Day Three

This chapter is super long! Enjoy! And I know that the whole Ukitake/Shunsui is kind of strange, but I felt like slipping it in there. Is it friendship or romance? That, is up to you.

* * *

The third day of Midwinter was a day of rest. After the traditional feast the night before, most slept in past noon. Unohana went to check on Ukitake that morning at Kyoraku's house and found them on the floor. The room they were in was littered with sake bottles. They were using their captain's haoris and Kyoraku's pink haori as blankets. She peeled these back to find the two of them snuggled up like a pair of puppies. Kyoraku had his arms wrapped around Ukitake chest. Ukitake's head was nestled in the crook of Kyoraku's body. They breathed steadily in unison. Kyoraku in deep snores and Ukitake in gentle murmurs. Unohana smiled. They had been through so much, she was glad that they still had each other. She set a vial of her hangover medicine on the table and left quietly closing the door behind them.

* * *

The third day of Midwinter was also a day for lovers. Especially so this year, as the skies had decided to coat Seireitei in a blanket of snow. It was a day for cuddling and kissing and curling up before a warm fire.

Hitsugaya woke up around eleven. His roommates were still asleep. Normally, he would want to join them, but not this time. He had some thinking to do. He sleepily pulled on a uniform and looked out the single window in his dorm. The school had been transformed into a shimmery white field. Icicles longer than his body crested the buildings. Chimneys pumped away, their smoke spiraling up in the air. The sun was hidden behind the dark clouds.

Some didn't like the gloomy weather; it was too dark, or too cold. While not normally optimistic, Hitsugaya loved winter for its good reasons. He walked downstairs out of the dormitory out onto the grounds. The snow was at least a foot deep; last night's storm had been ferocious. It was nearly pitch black out, the thick storm clouds completely blocked out the light. Hitsugaya grinned, perfect.

He leapt atop a smaller building and ran from building to building until he topped the teacher's dorms, the tallest building of them all. On the crown of the three story structure, Hitsugaya brushed some snow off the beam and sat down, straddling the roof. He leaned back against the warm brick chimney and sighed. This time of year was stunning.

He loved how the clouds caressed the ground. He loved how when he exhaled, his breath pirouetted and whirled before freezing and each drop disappearing piece by piece. He loved first snow and how the white crystals added sparkle to everything they touched.

Midwinter's Sleep was a curious holiday. It was a day to spend with your special someone. But he didn't really have a girl- or woman- he loved that way, did he? He mentally went down the list of girls he knew.

Hinamori. She had grown up with him. They had shared everything when they were little: dreams, hopes, fears. She found beauty in the strangest things. Perhaps that was why she put up with him. Hitsugaya remembered that Midwinter's Sleep so long ago just years after they had met. Hinamori had dragged them outside to the garden that his grandmother kept. She had found a holly bush, frozen solid. Ice coated every leaf, every branch. It was interesting, he admitted, but he didn't see why she had to show him it. She said it was because he was like this bush, like this winter season. She had said that while everything seemed cold and distant, under the snow life was blossoming and blooming. She said that she wanted to see what he would become once the ice melted. That was the first time that anyone had really broken through the shield he had put up.

She was right of course. He wasn't cold naturally. It just sort of happened. It was what he showed the world, because people couldn't understand or didn't care what he truly was. Looking back, Hitsugaya was sure that was the first time he vowed to protect Hinamori- the only person who understood. Now he understood her as well, yet not really at all. This new Hinamori, the one he ate with everyday, the one who found joy in executing a kidou spell instead of a frozen field was stronger, smarter. If anything he just worried more. She was like an unbreakable branch. She didn't bend. He feared for her. She could be naive. Hinamori was like a sister to him. He loved her because she understood.

Matsumoto… he mused. Now, she was a whole other story. She would make the worst diplomat in all of history. She always said what she thought and did what she wanted. He remembered their first meeting at the pastry shop. Even then she was adamant about getting her way. He admired her for her honesty and perseverance. He owed his new life in Seireitei to her. She found him and answered his deepest questions. He didn't even have to ask, she just knew. She was so optimistic and happy all the time it made him sick. But still, she too saw through his icy demeanor to his true being. He supposed he owed her for that too. He loved her in a crooked sort of way. He wasn't sure what she was to him. But he pushed that thought away for another time. His musings on Matsumoto Rangiku could wait. After all, she had always been there when he needed her.

And then there was Sora. She wasn't conventional for sure. He had a feeling she would do well in the tenth squad with Matsumoto, or maybe the eighth with Kyoraku. She had marched into his life, helping him when he was sure he would fail. He didn't know her that well, but she was always frank and while she acted silly, he could tell she was intelligent. It seemed all the girls- women- in his life saw through his icy act right away. How did they do that? Was that what set women apart from men? Could they see the truths clearer? He snorted. If that was true, Sora must be ignoring every truth she could see, just to spite the universe. She was like that. Sora was his big sister and so he loved her.

Sora, Momo, and Rangiku… They were an interesting bunch. It seemed they blew the winds of change into his life. He loved them all, but did he_ love _any of them? That was a question for a rainy day and currently it was snowing. Then there was Sojiro. How did he fit into this equation? And why had he been acting so distant from him ever since the surprise birthday party they had thrown for him? It was time to test his theory. He leapt off the roof landing lightly in the snow. He had to talk to Sora. Maybe she would know why Sojiro was acting strange. Maybe she, as a woman, could see what he couldn't.

He walked across the grounds to girls' dorms and knocked on Sora's door. When she didn't answer, he knocked harder. He bent down and listened through the keyhole. Was that groaning? Was Sora ok? He knocked the door down and ran into the room. Ooops… Maybe that wasn't a good idea… Hitsugaya had busted into a nearly empty dorm. Sora was the only girl in there. She was sitting on her bunk against the wall next to Sojiro. Their bodies were intertwined and Sojiro was kissing Sora passionately. Sora was groaning, but just in delight or whatever feeling she was feeling then. Hitsugaya blushed and tried to leave, but Sora had spotted him. She broke away from Sojiro.

"What the hell did you do to my door?" she asked exasperated. Both she and Sojiro were furiously red. Hitsugaya avoided their murderous gazes.

"I thought you were hurt or something," Hitsugaya muttered. "Sorry…" Sora studied him for a moment and broke out laughing. Soon Sojiro had joined in. Hitsugaya let them laugh at him for a moment then scowled. "I need to talk to Sora, Sojiro." Sojiro avoided his eyes. He nodded and walked stiffly out the door, only pausing to peck Sora on the cheek.

"So what can I do for you?" Sora asked gesturing at the bed. Hitsugaya ignored her request for him to sit down and remained standing. She shrugged and sat down herself. Hitsugaya didn't want to relinquish was little height he had.

"Um," Hitsugaya began hesitantly. "It's about Sojiro. You two are so close, and well, I was wondering if you tell me what's wrong."

"Why don't you ask him himself?" Sora inquired. "He'd be able to give you a first hand account."

"Well, um," Hitsugaya said fiddling with his zanpaktou's shoulder strap. "I think he's mad at me, or something. He's been all silent around me since my birthday. Is something wrong?" Sora looked at him for a moment. Then she looked down and straightened her uniform.

"I can't tell you what it is," she said firmly. "But talk to him. He's not mad at you, just afraid of what it means." When Hitsugaya tried to protest she interrupted him. "That's all I'm telling you. You want to know because you want his friendship right?"

"Yeah," Hitsugaya answered. "I care about him. I want to help."

"Well, then you should tell him that," Sora reprimanded. "If you honestly care so much about your friends tell them! We're not psychic you know. You never show any emotion and any attempt by us to help you is ignored or thwarted. Don't be so ignorant."

"What do you mean Sora?" Hitsugaya demanded. "Where'd all this come from? All I want to do is help Sojiro! I don't want to fight with you!"

"I suppose Hinamori's used to it," Sora continued ignoring him. "She's used to your apathetic ways, but the rest of us aren't. Even Ukitake seems sad sometimes. He must think you hate him."

"I don't hate him!" Hitsugaya exclaimed throwing his hands up in defense. "I admire him! I respect him! I want to be like him! How's that 'hating' him?"

"Have you told him any of that?" Sora insisted. "Have you told Hinamori 'thank you' for supporting you? Have you told Sojiro how you appreciate his friendship? Toshiro, you say you want to help, but you won't admit that you yourself need help! We want to help you like you want to help us! Get over yourself!"

Hitsugaya stepped back in shock. His first reaction was to deny Sora's charges and yell back at her, but he couldn't. Her words had struck home. He had thought he was helping his friends by trying to get them not to worry about him, but apparently this made them worry even more! He groaned. This relationship crap was so hard.

"I'm sorry Sora," Hitsugaya said swallowing his pride. "And thank you… for always helping me." Sora studied his pinched expression. Hitsugaya held his breath. Then Sora began to cry. Alarmed, Hitsugaya ran over to her.

"Sora? Sora?" he gasped. "Are you ok? Sora?" When she took her hands off her face he saw she was laughing, not crying. She was laughing so hard her whole body was shaking and tears were pouring down her face. Hitsugaya was confused. How was this situation so funny?

"Oh, Toshiro," Sora giggled. "You idiot! You really don't get how relationships work do you?" At Hitsugaya's befuddled face she just giggled harder. "Go find Sojiro before you make me split a seam. You're a crack up."

"Glad I could entertain you," Hitsugaya said dryly. He turned to go when Sora tugged on his sleeve. She was doubled over clutching her stomach.

"Remember, everything goes two ways." He nodded. He and Sojiro were going to have a long overdue talk.

* * *

"Sojiro?" Hitsugaya knocked on his friend's door. Sojiro opened it. He had a 'what do you want' look on his face.

"Sojiro, I just wanted to apologize," Hitsugaya stammered. Sojiro opened the door wider. "Well, you see, I'm sorry about not listening to you when you were trying to tell me stuff and I know you're going through some tough times now and I just want you to know that I'm here for you. And uh, I'm sorry for walking in on you and Sora."

"It's ok," Sojiro muttered. "Goodbye." He went to shut the door. Hitsugaya stuck his foot in the door and pried it open.

"Sojiro, just tell me, what's wrong," Hitsugaya said flatly. "Spit it out."

"You want to know?" Sojiro yelled. "Well then I'll tell you." He held up his zanpaktou. "Does this look familiar?"

"My zanpaktou!" Hitsugaya exclaimed. "When did you take it?" He reached to his back and found- what?- his zanpaktou was still there? Then that must be… "Is that your's?"

"Give the boy a prize!" Sojiro said sarcastically. "Do you know what this means?"

"That our zanpaktous look similar?" Hitsugaya guessed.

"Wrong," Sojiro said grabbing Hitsugaya's sword. He held them up. "They're the same. Identical." Hitsugaya gasped.

"But what does that mean?" he asked. "Zanpaktous are a manifestation of your soul! How could we have identical zanpaktous? Are our souls identical too?"

"I don't know," Sojiro said softly. "Only two places would have that information. Division One and the Captain Commander or Central 46."

"Maybe Ukitake could help us?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Maybe," Sojiro said skeptically.

"Well, we won't know for sure until we both learn its name," Hitsugaya reasoned. "Surely there's no need to panic, until then at least."

"I suppose," Sojiro sighed. "How will we tell them apart?"

"I'm not sure…" Hitsugaya yelped and dug in his top. He pulled out a bronze pin. "This will do it." He clipped it on the shoulder strap. "Matsumoto gave that to me for my Birthday. If you wear your zanpaktou in your obi, maybe no one will notice that our swords are similar." Sojiro pointed to the intricate engraving on each of their hilts.

"Identical, Toshiro," Sojiro traced it bitterly. "Identical."

"Why did you freak out though?" Hitsugaya asked. "It's no big deal is it?"

"No…" Sojiro closed the door in Hitsugaya's face. Hitsugaya yanked it back open.

"What are you hiding from me?" Hitsugaya said slowly. "What are you so afraid of?" Sojiro looked at him for a moment.

"You know how I know so much about Seireitei?" Sojiro questioned. "About what's happening and stuff?"

"Your brother?" Hitsugaya took his zanpaktou back. "Your brother's a shinigami right?"

"My brother is a member of Central 46."

* * *

Cliffie! Another chapter! I hope you enjoy it!


	14. Midwinter :: Day Four

My chapters just keep getting longer and longer! This one is over 3000 words long! Now, here's the fourth day of Midwinter. And I promise you this, by the end of the year (in the story), Hitsugaya's life will have completely turned upside down. So, with that, read and enjoy!

* * *

Sojiro hadn't told her exactly what was bothering him. He had said that his brother was an important official and that he, Sojiro, might be doing something considered illegal so he didn't want her involved. He had looked so distressed, she hadn't protested, but now she wished she had. What was it with boys? Why did they think they had to solve the world's problems on their own?

* * *

"Your brother is a member of Central 46," Hitsugaya confirmed. "You know, as crazy as that sounds, it actually kind of makes sense."

"I'm not technically supposed to talk about it," Sojiro said. "So you can't tell anyone." Hitsugaya nodded and slung his zanpaktou over his shoulder. He heard footsteps. Sojiro checked the clock in his room and the blood drained from his face.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Hitsugaya inquired tentatively. Was Sojiro ok? He seemed stressed by the whole matter. Was he still keeping secrets?

"Yes, now go," Sojiro flapped his hands. "I'll tell you everything, I promise. Just go!" Hitsugaya ran down the hall and hid behind the corner. The footsteps grew louder. They paused. Hitsugaya peeked around the corner and saw a man with traditional shinigami garb on with a deep red and purple haori. There seemed to be some writing on the back. Hitsugaya mentally willed the man to turn, but it didn't work. The tall black-haired man wore his hair in a topknot. He paused outside Sojiro's door and knocked briskly. Sojiro took his time answering. To seem as if he was surprised by the visit Hitsugaya supposed. He opened the door and embraced the taller man. Family? Together they went back the way the taller man had come. Finally, Hitsugaya caught a glimpse of what the back of the haori said. He fell to the ground in shock.

Sojiro wasn't lying… At the thud of a body hitting the hardwood floor, Sojiro turned around and waved an arm frantically at Hitsugaya. The white haired boy scrambled to his feet and ran. He ran up the stairs, down the hall, and flung open his door. He rubbed his eyes, but the stark black 46 emblazoned on the back of the haori remained burned in his mind.

* * *

The next morning, Hitsugaya woke at the break of dawn. It was still fairly dark because of the cloud cover. The sun remained hidden, far beyond his eyesight. He lay in bed trying to fall back asleep. Hitsugaya closed his eyes and attempted to dream, but the sounds of the dorm interrupted his calm. Togatta was mumbling in his sleep and Hari was snoring. He spent a good fifteen minutes pushing those sounds out of his mind. But then, it was the steady _drip, drip, drip,_ of water sliding off the icicles just outside the window. Periodically, a hard wind would shake the thin pane of glass and a burst of could would trickle into the room.

So Hitsugaya lay awake on the morning of the fourth day of Midwinter. He thought. He listed what he was sure of, of what he was certain. Sojiro's brother was a member of Central 46. His and Sojiro's zanpaktous were identical. And finally, for some reason, those two facts put together were terrifying to Sojiro.

Hitsugaya closed his eyes again, and succumbed to sleep slowly slipping- he tore off the sheets and sat up so quickly his head spun. He threw on a uniform, grabbed his zanpaktou, and raced out the door.

"Where's the fire?" Hitsugaya's frenzied rush to get dressed had roused one of his roommates.

"Nothing, nowhere," Hitsugaya said absently. "There's something I have to do." He opened the door and deliberately strode down the hall.

When he reached Sojiro's room, the boy was waiting for him outside. Without as much as a nod of acknowledgement, they went down to one of the practice courts. They had business.

The fourth day of Midwinter, Midwinter's Wake, was a day for running. For running, and building, and fixing. It was a day to do something you had been putting off all year so as to remove it for the New Year. Hitsugaya supposed that he and Sojiro had been putting off a discussion about their zanpaktous. It counted.

They started with stretches, warming up their muscles and tensing their lethargic bodies.

"So…" Hitsugaya drawled, swapping to stretching his left hamstring. "When did you bond with your zanpaktou?"

"About a month ago. But I just told Captain Ukitake on your birthday. I was able to hide it for awhile because I didn't blow up my classroom when I bonded," Sojiro stuck his tongue out. Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. "I'll be joining yours and Sora's practical class after Midwinter." Sojiro laughed. "I actually accessed my inner world ages ago, but that contrary lizard wouldn't bond with me." Hitsugaya choked.

"Lizard?" he gasped. "Your spirit is a lizard?"

"A dragon actually," Sojiro spread his arms out. "It's huge and icy." Hitsugaya dropped out of his lunge and numbly sat on the floor.

"A blue snow dragon?" he said slowly. "I've got one of those too." Hitsugaya tapped his head with a fore finger.

"Blue?" a grin spread across Sojiro's face. "Well, then I don't think we have a problem. My dragon is more purple-ish."

"I don't know…" Hitsugaya mused. "I mean, what are the chances we have identical swords _and_ we both have dragons as spirits. Our souls are different though. Maybe the colors of the dragons reflect on our different souls."

"Do you want us to have the same zanpaktou?" Sojiro demanded. "Do you have any idea of what that means?"

"Of course not," Hitsugaya snapped. "I'm just thinking logically. And no, I have no idea of what that means, I mean it's not like you've told me or anything!" Sojiro blinked.

"Oh," he said. "I'm sorry." He blinked again. "Huh. I 'spose I haven't told you have I?"

"No, not really," Hitsugaya ranted. "And while you're jumping at every noise and trying to hide me from your brother (or maybe hiding your brother from me, I have _no idea_) I've been completely lost and confused because I don't know what the hell is going on!" Hitsugaya exhaled and crossed his arms.

"Geeze, sorry," Sojiro muttered. "And you want to know why I'm worried? Well apparently one person isn't allowed to have the same zanpaktou as another. I asked my brother about it and he said that the last pair had been executed! He said it was a rare occurrence and had only happened once before- over a thousand years ago. So that's why I'm stressed. And the fact that my brother is a part of Central 46 doesn't help."

"So, what do we do?" Hitsugaya pondered. "And isn't having a brother on Central 46 a good thing in this case? He could vouch for you."

"I'm not sure he could for me, let alone you," Sojiro rested his face on his palms and sat down. "He'd only been on the council for a few years. He doesn't have much influence." He looked up. "But that doesn't solve anything. If they find out, you'll be dead either way."

"So, lets not let them find out," Hitsugaya said simply. "You wear your zanpaktou in your obi- um- what else can we do to make them look different?"

"Well, your pin's a start. Other than that I'm not really sure," Sojiro scratched his head. "They might not even be the same."

"We won't know until we release them," Hitsugaya said practically. "Until then, we take precautions and work towards shikai."

"Sounds like a plan," Sojiro grinned. "I'd rather neither of us died."

He'd said it as a joke, but it was then that it struck Hitsugaya like a ton of bricks. He looked at Sojiro sorrowfully. The grin slipped off his friend's face.

"Neither of us are going to die," Hitsugaya vowed. "Right?" Sojiro drew his sword and ran it across his palm. Hitsugaya copied him. Scarlet drops dripped to the floor. They clasped hands.

"Neither of us is going to die," Sojiro confirmed. "I promise."

They drew their swords and bowed because mindless swinging of metal sticks always works to keep the mind off heavier matters. For now on, in class and in Ukitake's room, they would have to be careful not to end up in a position where their zanpaktous could be compared. But here in the practice court early in the morning, they didn't have to worry about spectators. There was just the opponent.

Hitsugaya braced himself and blocked a slicing overhead blow. He flicked his wrist outward and threw Sojiro's zanpaktou off his. Spinning, he came around for a strike aimed at the ribs. Sojiro blocked and jumped aside. Hitsugaya grabbed his sword with two hands and cleaved at Sojiro's shoulder. The taller boy lifted zanpaktou and intercepted the stroke. They locked swords. Hitsugaya realized his mistake a moment too late. Sojiro was taller and stronger than him. He slowly forced Hitsugaya to his knees. Hitsugaya dropped and spun, knocking Sojiro's legs out from under him. He leapt back and let the black haired boy recover.

"Stop going easy on me," Sojiro panted. "I've seen you with Captain Ukitake, I know you're better than this." Hitsugaya nodded, crouched, and flung himself at Sojiro. This time he squeezed out every bit of speed he had. He reveled in the flash step. The sensation of moving quicker than light was disconcerting. Sojiro too began to flash in and out of sight, but it didn't matter. Both Sora and Ukitake were faster and Hitsugaya could see both of them. Sojiro couldn't hide from him.

The taller boy looked up in surprise as Hitsugaya swung his zanpaktou at his chest. He blocked it and flashed, Hitsugaya hot on his trail. He twisted to attack and turned right into Hitsugaya's strike. He ducked and came up with a rising thrust. Hitsugaya blocked and instead of locking hilts, slipped his zanpaktou under Sojiro's and twisted. The black haired boy's eyes' widened as his sword flew out of his grip. Hitsugaya pointed his zanpaktou at Sojiro's cheek. They stood, frozen like that panting. Hitsugaya slowly lowered his sword.

Sojiro retrieved his blade and they sheathed them. Both collapsed on a bench against the wall and stripped off their sweaty tops.

"You're pretty good," Sojiro said wearily. "Much better than all those first-years I usually spar with."

"Thanks, I think," Hitsugaya replied just a tired. "Should I take that as a complement?" Sojiro snorted and nodded. "So, now what?"

"Well…" Sojiro hesitated. "There's something I think you should see. It might help us learn the names of our zanpaktous and if not, it's still pretty awesome."

"Show me the way," Hitsugaya said redressing and grabbing his zanpaktou. "I like awesome."

* * *

He followed Sojiro through the snow to a stone archway. Inside was a garden made up of potted plants. Winter flowers, shrubs, and miniature trees were scattered around the room. Sojiro tripped over some shears on the ground. Hitsugaya put them up on a shelf. A greenhouse. Almost no light came through the glass and so the atmosphere inside was akin to twilight.

"Isn't this place perfect?" Sojiro had a dreamy look on his face.

"Perfect for what?" Hitsugaya wondered.

"For communicating with our zanpaktous of course!" Sojiro exclaimed. "It's so peaceful and serene. I'm practically shouting shikai just looking at it."

"If you say so." Hitsugaya was worried. "Are we supposed to be in here? And what if I blow it up?"

"You won't blow it up," Sojiro ensured. "You're more controlled now."

"If you say so," Hitsugaya sighed. "So I guess we can sit here for awhile?"

"Yeah," Sojiro nodded. "All day if we have to. It's not like anything is going on."

"Wake me up if stuff starts to blow up?" Hitsugaya begged. Sojiro nodded.

Hitsugaya closed his eyes and tried to push all the sounds out of his head. It was hard for some reason. His mind kept drifting to Sojiro's brother or to Hinamori and Matsumoto or…

* * *

_He opens his eyes. Leeks? He thinks of leeks and he comes to his inner world? Is there something wrong with him?_

_His inner world has gained some more features. Now instead of flat tundra, he sees mountains and a glacier flowing down it. Short trees stripped of their leaves dot the landscape. They too are covered in ice._

_The dragon flies down from the mountain. Its great wings whip up a storm._

"_You've been busy," the boy gestures towards the mountains._

"_That was not my work," the dragon booms. "It was you."_

"_But I didn't do anything," the boy says._

"_You recognized the mountain you're climbing- your challenge. You have learned what it takes for the release and why you need it. Now all you have to do is accomplish the feat. When you reach the top, you will discover my name. That is what those mountains represent," the dragon intones._

"_And the glacier?" the boy inquires._

"_The one and only path you can and must take," the dragon replies._

"_How close am I to the summit?" the youngster wonders._

"_I can show you," the dragon offers. The boy's eyes lighten in excitement. "Get on."_

_The snowy haired boy obeys and climbs atop the dragon. He grips one of the jutting spines on the dragon's back and with one flap of its wings, the dragon takes off. They fly to the mouth of the glacier and past it. The boy grips the dragon tighter._

_The winds pick up. They batter his bare arms and throw his already untidy hair into disarray. For awhile the magnificent beast skims the surface of the ice flow. Now closer, the boy can see footsteps in the ice. He sees they stray off it at several points, but they always return to the ice. He realizes they are his._

"_This is the mountain you've been climbing all this time," the dragon explains. "Only now that you understand what is required of you for my name, do you realize it was there in the first place."_

"_How could I not notice this?" the dragon's passenger queries. "It's huge!"_

"_That is the same question I keep asking myself," the dragon replies dryly. "Think of it this way. Someone tells you ice is cold. You don't believe them until you discover it for yourself. Humans seem to have a hard time believing anything but what they see. This mountain didn't exist to you because you couldn't _see_ what it meant and ignored it."_

"_I'll pretend to understand that," the boy rolls his eyes sardonically. "Because, after all, it made _so_ much sense."_

_They fly in silence for a while. They are more than halfway up the mountain before the boy feels it. It is a pressure, not unlike reiatsu. However, this pressure seems to come from the mountain's top. Something powerful is up there. He feels his hands slowly slipping from the spine. He grabs it harder, wraps his legs around it, and braces his back against another spine._

_The dragon ignores his struggles and flies on. Soon they are only yards from the summit. The boy can see a craggy precipice and at the edge something shinning too brightly for him to tell what it is. They fly closer. A thousand yards, five hundred yards, the dragon hurtles towards it._

_The boy reaches out. His fingertips brush the glow-_

* * *

He jerked awake- and looked up into a pair of gray-brown eyes. Sojiro stood behind the eyes with an apologetic look on his face.

"Now, what are you doing here?" said a man in purple fish pajamas.

* * *

This is a shout out to all my reviewers! Thank you, thank you, thank you. You have no idea how much each and every review means to me. Seriously, each one is like a happy pill. If I'm feeling upset or discouraged, all I have to do is go and read all the wonderful reviews you have written. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.

I also would like to thank my short friend from Yearbook who inspired Hitsugaya's rant.

I have aquired a certain affection for cliffhangers. Sorry.


	15. Midwinter :: Day Five

Ugh. Major writer's block on this one. Sorry for the choppiness.

* * *

The fifth day of Midwinter goes by the name, Midwinter's Song. Everyone is supposed to wake up before dawn and create something. It was one of the oldest Midwinter traditions and everyone takes it seriously, particularly the older shinigami. Captain Ukitake had planned for Momo, Sora, Sojiro, and Toshiro to join him for a project. He said he had something special for them to work on. So on the morning of December 24, when Sora was awoken by a knock on the door before dawn she was not surprized. At her roommates' groans, she reluctantly rolled out of bed and cracked it open. On the other side stood the slim figure of Hinamori.

"Oh," she said apologetically. "I'm sorry; I didn't think you'd still be asleep." She held up her Soul Pager. "It's five o'clock AM."

"What?" Sora yelped. She ran to her window to check the tower clock just as it began to toll the hour. "Five? We were all supposed to be at Ukitake's classroom ages ago! He said four-thirty o'clock sharp! Oh, shit, he's going to kill us!"

"Well, Sora, actually it's six o'clock now," Hinamori smiled sweetly pointing at the clock tower. Sora groaned. Hinamori shook her head. It seemed they were going to be a tad bit late. "So, have you seen 'shiro or Sojiro? They aren't in their dorms, I just checked. Their roommates said they never came back last night. I'm starting to get worried."

"They're around here somewhere I'm sure," Sora pulled on her uniform. "I'll help you look for them." She saw Hinamori was carrying her zanpaktou. As an afterthought Sora grabbed hers and stuffed it through her obi. She had a funny feeling about this."

* * *

**Three Hours Earlier…**

* * *

Hitsugaya stared at the silhouette before him. It was dark. Light no longer trickled through the glass ceiling, but flickered from the lamp on the worktable. It caused the vegetation scattered around the room to cast shivering shadows that danced around the room. At a shift of the light, Hitsugaya saw Sojiro with a remorseful expression hold up the lantern. It was then that he saw the man in the purple fish pajamas. His face moved out of shadow and his mouth slowly widened showing teeth. He seemed to enjoy Hitsugaya's horrified expression.

"Captain Ukitake?" he gasped. "Wait-what happened? Is something wrong? Are you-when-huh? Are we in trouble?" Ukitake seemed to have trouble controlling his face. Either he was furious or trying extremely hard not to laugh. Hitsugaya shuddered as the old captain adjusted his purple pajamas. He wasn't sure which he was more afraid of.

"Well, that depends," Ukitake said slowly. His sharp gray-brown eyes studied the two. "I have some questions for you. First of all, why are you my greenhouse at three in the morning? You weren't supposed show up until four-thirty and at my classroom, not my greenhouse."

"Erm…" Sojiro scratched his head guiltily. "Well, you see, sir, um, we were trying to contact our zanpaktous you see…"

"And what prompted you to choose my poor greenhouse as your victim?" Ukitake asked dangerously. The boys trembled.

"Um, it was pretty, sir," Hitsugaya answered lamely. They held their breath while Ukitake watched them. Then out of the blue he snorted. Hitsugaya cringed.

"Mmm…" Ukitake hummed happily. "Well, if that's the case, then there's not a problem. I would have been mad if I thought you'd frozen my plants on purpose." Hitsugaya looked around and indeed; a heavy frost had descended upon the greenery.

"What the hell, Sojiro?" Hitsugaya yelled. "We've been here all night! Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Uh, I was in my inner world too, you idiot," Sojiro drawled. "Where do you think this ice came from? Look at it closely." Hitsugaya tried to silently convey to Sojiro that he shouldn't mention his zanpaktou in front of Ukitake, but the taller boy didn't seem to get the point. Yes, the snow had a purplish tint, but proving that point wasn't worth risking anyone finding out their secret! Ukitake looked back and forth between the boys. They were staring at each other indignantly.

"Well, you should know Toshiro, that Sojiro did try to wake you up," Ukitake said dryly. "In fact, he tried so hard he woke me up. And so I came down here thinking that I've caught a couple of delinquents, and what do I find? My plants frozen and a couple of students." He shook his head ruefully. "Gave me quite a shock."

"Then he woke you up," Sojiro explained. "He used some trick to shock you out of your trance."

"I sent a shock of reiatsu through your body," Ukitake clarified. "It's something Retsu taught me." Ukitake gripped Hitsugaya on the shoulder forcing him to look him in the eyes.

Hitsugaya's expression would have been hilarious under any other circumstance. It was a peculiar combination of 'angry,' 'scared,' and 'confused.' Underneath it all, he seemed so exhausted and solemn, like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He bit his lip.

"I understand you were trying to help me," Hitsugaya said slowly reining in his temper. He must stay calm. He must stay calm. He _had _to stay calm. "But if you had waited a minute longer, I would have accomplished shikai." Ukitake raised his eyebrows. Sojiro gasped.

"I'm sorry Toshiro," Ukitake said calmly. How did he elude such calm? "But I have a feeling your shikai will be rather high on the scale of destructiveness and I'd prefer you didn't destroy my greenhouse." Hitsugaya's face flushed with anger. Ukitake continued to stare at the boy serenely until Hitsugaya finally sighed and stood up.

"Sorry about the plants," he said gruffly. "Can they be saved?" Ukitake nodded.

"I just need to let them thaw out." he gingerly stroked a miniature pine. "I've had some of these for centuries. Each one is full of memories." They all wondered around the greenhouse lost in their thoughts. Hitsugaya tried to reenter his inner world, but something was keeping him out. He shook his head to clear it. He would try again later.

"What does this one symbolize?" Sojiro asked finally, pointing at a small tree on a pedestal in the middle of the room. It was about ten inches tall, knurled and twisted, and branching out in every direction. It seemed ancient. Ukitake tenderly caressed the tiny leaves snipping a bud here and there. His eyes seemed dreamy, in another world.

"This one?" he breathed. "Ah, this one is my oldest. My very first. I received it from Shunsui. He's the one who started me on gardening in the first place. It flowered for the first time on our graduation from the academy. I still remember the look on the Captain Commander's face when Shunsui hugged him." Ukitake laughed a full throated chuckle. "I haven't remembered that for ages." Then, he snapped out of his misty eyed mood and turned on Sojiro. "So, an ice zanpaktou?"

Sojiro shot Hitsugaya a panicked look. Hitsugaya was divided between helping his friend and just ignoring him. It was his fault for making that smart remark earlier.

"Well, yeah," Sojiro said carefully. "It seems so."

"It's kind of cool," Hitsugaya threw in frantically. "Sojiro and I don't have much in common, so…"

Ukitake scrutinized them and then straightened and sighed.

"I know you're keeping some sort of secret," he said. "But I don't have to tell anyone. I'm good at keeping secrets." He gave them a sad smile. "I've got too many of my own not to be. So, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here."

Hitsugaya turned to Sojiro, pleading in his eyes. He knew Ukitake would understand. And he trusted him. Sojiro shrugged as if to say, it's your call. Hitsugaya turned to his teacher and held out his sword. Ukitake took it questioningly.

"This is my zanpaktou," Hitsugaya offered. "It takes the form of a bluish ice dragon." Then, Sojiro offered Ukitake his zanpaktou. The old man's eyebrows disappeared behind his hair. He sat down at the worktable and set them down. His hands were shaking.

"This is my zanpaktou," Sojiro announced defiantly. "It's a purplish ice dragon." The boys stood side by side before Ukitake to await his verdict, but it became clear he wasn't going to say anything anytime soon. He spent the next hour checking every aspect of the swords. His fingers traced the engravings and lingered on Hitsugaya's pin, rubbing is slightly. The boys wondered around the greenhouse looking at the botany. Ukitake drew each blade one at a time. He tested them by sliding them on the table's edge (So, that's where those slash marks came from…). Finally he spoke.

"You know, there aren't many left who would remember the last time this happened," he said looking each boy in the eyes. Hitsugaya gulped. "You might find four, maybe five. I remember though. You know what this means for you two right?" They nodded. "Then you know what is at stake." Ukitake gripped the table sending splinters of wood spiraling to the ground. "I can't loose any more students. I can't loose you two. You realize the second you two release there will be no hiding it?"

"We know," Sojiro rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Is there anything we can do?"

"You cannot attain shikai," Ukitake said bluntly. At their protests he held up a hand. "And yes, I realize that that will be hard, maybe impossible. It is quite likely that one day you will need your release for one thing or another, and then it will get out. Then they will kill you. At most, one of you could release. But this whole situation is delicate. If you do not want to get caught by Central 46-"

"Sojiro."

"Toshiro."

They said it at the same time. Ukitake went back to his pruning. He couldn't interfere in this.

"It should be you Sojiro," Hitsugaya encouraged. He had no right, no right… "No one really expects me to release anyways and once you join my class, no one will bat an eye at you learning shikai. It makes more sense that you be the one."

"How can you say that?" Sojiro protested. "You've worked so hard to get shikai and now you nearly have it! You can't stop now, not after you are so close to getting it. You've always had more potential than me. And an ice zanpaktou suits you better. I'm good at kidou, I'll get by."

"But-" Hitsugaya objected. Sojiro interrupted him.

"No." he said simply. Sojiro held up his hand so Hitsugaya could see the scab from their promise yesterday. It seemed so silly in hindsight. What good were promises against the Central 46? He rubbed his own scabbed palm. It seemed he wouldn't win this argument.

"Toshiro then?" Ukitake said soberly handing both back their swords. "You said you were about to release? Then why don't you do it now. And since we have all played a part in your training, it can be our creation for the day: Hitsugaya Toshiro's shikai." Hitsugaya closed his eyes, but Ukitake frantically waved his hands in front of his face. "Wait! Wait! Not here, you'll kill my plants for sure this time. I'll show you-"

Ukitake was cut off by flash. Dirt and dust flew everywhere and when it cleared, the boys stared. Ukitake had been knocked to the ground. Sora and Momo were on top of him swords drawn. Ukitake gripped a pair of shears in one hand and shovel in the other guarding his face. The girls froze for a moment, then jumped off him and sheathed their swords.

"Captain Ukitake?" Hinamori said tentatively. Both girls were red in embarrassment. "We're really sorry."

"We heard someone say 'kill' and well, we kind of freaked out and so we came in here and didn't recognize you in your current-err-attire and well, yeah," Sora exhaled. "We're really sorry, sir." Ukitake set down his gardening tools. It was then that Hitsugaya decided it took a real man to wear such, err, vibrant pajamas.

"It's ok girls," he looked around. "What time is it?"

"Six," Sora answered quickly. Ukitake seemed to think for awhile then smiled.

"Actually, this is perfect timing," he smiled. "If you will wait for five minutes while I slip into something else, then we can all go help make something. I was going to have you help me do some stuff for the school, but this is a better plan. Sojiro, Toshiro, you can tell them." He ran out of the greenhouse back into the headmaster's quarters, his purple fish pajamas flapping behind him.

"Where were you two?" Hinamori rapped out. "We've spent all morning looking for you!"

"We were in here trying to communicate with our zanpaktous, but it kind of ran over," Sojiro scratched his head sheepishly. "And Toshiro says he almost has his shikai. So we're all going to go help him 'make' it." They all looked at him with various looks of awe and confusion. Hitsugaya shrugged.

"Apparently since you all helped me train at one time or another, my shikai is of your making," Hitsugaya snorted. "At least that's what Captain Ukitake said."

"Sounds great," Sora said enthusiastically. Hitsugaya sighed mournfully. Nothing like a little dash of optimism in the morning.

* * *

Ukitake took them to one of the practice fields. This one was just an icy field with a few reeds sticking out of the snow. They all gathered in the middle. Hitsugaya closed his eyes and relaxed. He tried to make all the sound run together, he thought about random things, but nothing seemed to work. Finally Ukitake stopped him.

"It seems your zanpaktou is putting up a struggle," the captain said drawing his sword. "It knows you're coming for it and it doesn't want to give up its name without a fight. So that's what we'll give it." Ukitake took a guard stance. Hitsugaya gripped his own zanpaktou and pulled it off his back, giving a small gasp of pleasure as he felt the sheath melt away. He faced his mentor.

"Which drill do you want to do?" he asked. Ukitake ignored him and attacked.

"No drills," the captain said bearing down on him. "Fight." So Hitsugaya did.

Once he got over the initial terror of fighting the old captain, Hitsugaya found he could keep up-barely. For all his age, Ukitake moved with a smooth tempo he couldn't break. It was all he could do to block each blow. Every now and then, he got lucky and was able to fit in a strike. He continued this pattern until he started to figure out how Ukitake moved. If his movement was flowing, then he wouldn't make any sudden moves that would break his circles of energy. Slowly Hitsugaya began to predict the white-haired captain's steps. He started to get even more strikes in. At this point, Ukitake began to use shunpo to avoid Hitsugaya's attacks. So, Hitsugaya commenced to flash too. His friends watched as they stepped across the field. The sound of metal clashing filled the air.

Hitsugaya was being forced back. Ukitake was too fast. Desperately, Hitsugaya squeezed out every bit of speed he had and pressed on. It took him a few minutes, but he slowly dragged his speed up to meet his teacher's. Ukitake smiled grimly and raised his zanpaktou above his head.

"All waves rise now and become my shield, lightning, strike now and become my blade." Ukitake's zanpaktou split into two thin swords connected by a ribbon. His reiatsu boomed around him and Hitsugaya swiftly released much of his own to counter the impossible force. Though he rarely attacked with both at the same time, Ukitake was still a million times harder to fend off with two swords. Each strike shook Hitsugaya's whole body. If it hurt that much just to stop one strike, he wasn't sure how long he'd last. He tried to dodge more, but Ukitake was too fast. He missed blocking one swipe and was rewarded with a shallow gash on the cheek.

"What the hell was that?" he screamed. "Are you trying to kill me?" Ukitake wiped a few strands of hair out of his face.

"Kill you? No. But ask me about teaching…" Ukitake came in for a double overhead blow. Hitsugaya blocked it, but it was too much. The white-haired captain bore down on him. Hitsugaya blinked-

* * *

_The boy looks around. He is once again at the foot of the great mountain his zanpaktou spirit flew him up. He is standing in a grove of leafless trees. A cold wind assaults his body. His nose begins to run. The boy stands and waits for his dragon guide to come and fly him to the top, but it doesn't appear. It is too cold to stay still for long, so the boy starts up the mountain._

_At first he attempts the snow, but he sinks down a foot with each step which makes the going tough. He crawls over to the glacier and uses it to pull himself out of the drift. After resting a few minutes on the ice, he begins to walk up it. _

_The glacier acts well as a path. After a few slips, the boy figures out how to distribute his weight over the ice and continues to scale once more. As he climbs he looks at his surroundings._

_No one is quite sure what an inner world is. Some say it is simply the home of one's zanpaktou spirit. Others say it is the mind or the soul. After really seeing his inner world, the boy could see how those who say it is the soul could hold with such a claim._

_The mountain-his mountain was much like his own personality. At first glance it seemed just an icy wasteland, devoid of life. But, at closer look, he saw trees and small plants and various rock formations. It definitely seemed like a soul. But for one problem. It changed. Which meant it had to be his mind. His grandmother had once told him that one's soul never changed just the mind's perception of it. Upon seeing his inner world, he sees the truth in her words._

_He finally crests a ridge. The glow of the summit is in sight. He scales the glacier with new vigor. The icy obstacle is nothing compared to the prize before him. Faster and faster he ascends the mountain until he is on that ridge before the glow. He now realizes that it is not much bigger than his fist. He reaches out his hand and his fingertips brush the light._

_The dragon appears before him in a flash of lightning. The boy steps back, just once, and then faces the magnificent beast._

"_So, you've made it, huh?" the dragon's eyes burn into him stripping away everything until he is just pure instinct. The boy stalks up to the light, grabs it with two hands, and holds it up to the icy dragon._

_The dragon nods in approval._

"_Shall we soar now, Hitsugaya Toshiro?"_

* * *

Eyes glinting, body twisting, the dragon explodes into reality.

* * *

Grrr... that chapter was hard. I promise the next one will be better. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter! I really appreciate it!

Until next time,

-What-if


	16. Midwinter :: Day Six

Wow... This chapter is... well, you're just going to have to read it, because I have no words to describe it. You'll have to come up with some for me. Read on!

* * *

It was then Hitsugaya understood what his dragon had told him so long ago. His zanpaktou, this power, it wasn't his to control or even to guide. Not even close. It was its own entity, wild and savage, twisting and twirling in circles. Wreaths of power and destruction boomed around his body filling it with a frightening energy. It felt like knowledge. Ukitake had said everyone's path to shikai was different. He understood that now too. For him, it was acceptance. Acceptance that there were some fights he couldn't win. It was also relinquishing of pride. His pride, which he hid behind. Without it he could no longer presume to understand the world. For the first time he felt small, just a drop of water in the river of life. And surprisingly, he felt stronger for it. For now he knew. His dragon's nod of approval seemed to send all these thoughts to the front of his mind. Understanding. It was incredible. His dragon nudged him and a disembodied voice whispered in his ear.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, _Hyourinmaru!_" The name just sounded right. It rolled off his tongue and hung in the air. Then the atmosphere cracked.

It built up, the feeling. It snaked around him and trickled into his body. His heart sped up, pumping furiously. The aura spread from there, from the core of his body, outward. His very veins flowed with overwhelming power. It took every bit of control he had learned in his lessons with Ukitake to keep it from exploding out of his body. Instead it crashed down his limbs, a furious river of energy. It was as if a dam had broken. Then his fingertips tingled. His zanpaktou was shifting.

He leapt back out of Ukitake's reach and held up his zanpaktou- Hyourinmaru- for Ukitake to see. It seemed to have extended slightly. A long metal chain trailed from the hilt and at the other end, hung a crescent moon shaped blade.

"Well done," Ukitake praised. "But be careful-" His warning came too late. Hitsugaya tried an experimental swipe with his new zanpaktou and the chain came around wrong and sliced him on the thigh. He yelped and dropped the sword clutching his leg. "-after you release, often your weapon is different, is what I was going to say." Ukitake walked over and crouched next to Hitsugaya. "You'll have to learn a whole new way of fighting, and we don't even know what sort of powers your zanpaktou has yet. From here you proceed carefully."

Hitsugaya moaned and Ukitake wasn't sure if it was because he had to master a new weapon, or if the healing kidou he had used on the leg had stung.

Hitsugaya stood up and took a guard stance, weary of his blade. He and Ukitake launched into some drills. After being cut by the half moon blade several more times, Hitsugaya just held it in his other hand. He and Ukitake worked their way up from simple block/strike drills, to intricate katas that had Hitsugaya scrambling to get used to his shikai. It seemed that even an inch in length made a difference when handling a sword. He had trained with his zanpaktou for four months and adjusting was difficult. After figuring out how to compensate for the extra length, Ukitake ordered him to drop the chain.

Hitsugaya proceeded to get cut just about everywhere on his body. Luckily the slashes weren't too deep, but his uniform was still in tatters. Finally he just took off his top. If he hadn't, it probably would have fallen off by itself. He cut himself on the palm he had bled to make the oath with Sojiro. That cut reopened and now his hand resembled a bloody X. He ripped off part of his already destroyed top and bandaged his hand. Ukitake offered to heal it as he had the others, but one wasn't supposed to heal a wound from a blood oath. It muddied its meaning or something. After awhile Hitsugaya figured out two strokes he could do without shredding himself. He was rather proud of himself until he tried to do some of the more complicated drills. It seemed that it would take more work than that.

Around noon, they paused for lunch. Hinamori had gone and gotten some food and Hitsugaya thankfully gulped it all down. Sora and Sojiro were reading books and had dug out some snow to for a seat where they could watch Ukitake and Hitsugaya practice. Hinamori was experimenting with incantation-less kidou. After draining the water jug several times, Hitsugaya redrew his sword. Hinamori offered him another uniform she had brought with the food, but he refused it. It would just get ruined again in a moment.

Hitsugaya released Hyourinmaru again, briefly relishing the surge of power that came with it. He and Ukitake exchanged some careful blows. Hitsugaya discovered that if he focused his reiatsu on the blade and swung, he could blow ice from it. Over time the ice bursts started to take the shape of a dragon. On the one time he managed to get past Ukitake's guard, he discovered that whatever his zanpaktou touched, a light layer of ice covered. As he gained more and more control, the frost grew heavier and heavier. By three o'clock the ice could no longer be brushed off, Ukitake had to break it with his zanpaktou.

He and Ukitake practiced until sunset. By then Hitsugaya wasn't cutting himself with the half moon blade as much. Sora had fallen asleep on Sojiro's lap and Sojiro, who looked extremely uncomfortable, didn't move in fear of waking her up. As the last rays of light flickered over the horizon, Ukitake called them to a stop. Hitsugaya collapsed where he stood, to tired to stand once the adrenaline had fled his body. Ukitake too was surprisingly worn-out. He hadn't released, but he wished he had. The boy was good. Sixth or fifth seat level at least. Ukitake helped the Hitsugaya walk back over to his friends.

When it was clear he was not going to make it back to the dorms, Ukitake slung Hitsugaya over his shoulder (despite the boy's weak protests). Sora, Sojiro, and Hinamori went off to dinner while Ukitake brought Hitsugaya to his dorm. The door was unlocked. Ukitake went in and laid Hitsugaya on his bed.

"I'll send someone up with food," Ukitake told the sleepy boy. "Try and eat it, take a shower, and go to bed. I'll send a new uniform up with the food." As he closed the door, he heard a faint whisper. He paused.

"Mmmm…" Hitsugaya propped himself up on one elbow. He looked Ukitake in the eyes.

"What?" Ukitake couldn't hear him.

"Thanks," Hitsugaya mumbled. He slipped off into sleep.

Ukitake took one more look at the young boy and gently closed the door.

* * *

The next day, Hitsugaya slept in past noon. Luckily for him, the sixth day of Midwinter, Midwinter's Search wasn't a demanding holiday. All you had to do was learn something new. It was also the day everyone exchanged Midwinter gifts after dinner. He was awoken by the sound of kids yelling. One of his roommates had left the window open.

When sitting up brought on a rush of pain, Hitsugaya took inventory. His legs and lower back were sore. His shoulders hurt if he lifted either of his arms higher than his chest. And his left hand was tender. He lifted the bandage and winced. His hand was dirt brown mixed with dry blood. It smelled. Hitsugaya grabbed a towel and his basket of toiletries and walked to the bathhouse.

The men's half was mostly empty. He cleaned his hand in a sink first, and then settled into one of the warm tubs. The heat felt wonderful on his aching body. Hitsugaya closed his eyes, leaned back, and sunk in up to his nose. He didn't register the quiet splashes on the other side of the pool until someone said his name. He looked up.

Sojiro was staring at him, a terrified look on his face.

"What happened?" Hitsugaya asked. When Sojiro didn't say anything, he tried again. "Are you ok?"

"I'm so sorry," Sojiro said horrified.

* * *

**Four Hours Earlier…**

* * *

Sora woke up around nine-thirty fully refreshed. She dressed in a fresh uniform as she stared out the window. The sun had finally come out and it turned the landscape into a blinding, white diamond. Students were hanging out outside again, playing in the snow and running about. Breakfast was at nine, so she'd have to stop by the kitchen to pick something else or wait until lunch. She pulled her mid-back length hair up into a high ponytail and braided it. Sora wasn't real girly-girl. She despised the multi-layered kimonos she had had to wear as a child in a semi-aristocratic house in the east first district. As soon as she had discovered her spiritual power she had begged her parents to let her go and train in Seireitei.

Her father had supported her, but her mother didn't want her to go and join the shinigami. The life of a shinigami was dangerous and peril ridden. Sora had found that a bit hypocritical, as her father was a shinigami and had pointed that out to her mother, but she had responded with some rambling answer about how times were more dangerous. So, Sora sulked until a hollow came and attacked their house. Her father had dispatched it, but not after learning that it was after Sora's reiatsu, which she had been subconsciously leaking. Her mother had allowed her to become a shinigami after that, Sora remembered smugly.

The first four years of her training had been fairly standard. She had bonded with her zanpaktou in her second year, moderately early. She studied hard to stay at the top of her class. She knew that any slip up would immediately send her back home. The Mizuchi family didn't tolerate failure. But truly, her life wasn't particularly spectacular, at least until the second day of her fifth year.

Sora walked to the kitchen as she contemplated the event that had changed her life. The cooks knew her well; she slept in past breakfast regularly. They handed her a bowl of oatmeal and a banana which she sat down in the corner and ate. The cooks scurried around the room, preparing for lunch. She watched as fish were de-scaled and gutted and as huge pots of rice were cooked.

Ah, yes, the day that changed her life. The day a short, white haired boy walked into her fifth-year classroom. She still remembered the look on his face when she told him he had nice eyes. She laughed mentally, savoring the moment. He had given her a look that had clearly said, 'are you crazy?' He was special because, after all he did introduce her to Sojiro.

Sojiro was amazing. He was funny and smart and he genuinely cared for her. On the subject of eyes, he had a pair of the most stunning purple ones. They were the color of violets that had just bloomed. And he-speak of the devil!

Sojiro had just walked into the kitchen. People seemed to forget the second part of that saying: Speak of the devil, and the devil will appear. And so he did. Sojiro looked around until he spotted her. Sora waved as Sojiro sauntered over and sat on heels. They exchanged a quick kiss.

"I knew I could find you here," he smiled crookedly. "You weren't at breakfast."

"How kind of you to notice," she crooned taking a big bite out of her banana.

"Of course I noticed," Sojiro said with mock offence. "You weren't there to brighten the morning and wake me up. I missed your brilliant-"

"Oh please," Sora flapped a hand at him. "It's just because without me, Momo tries to crack bad jokes, Toshiro ignores her and gets all sullen, and you get bored out of your mind."

"Right on target," he laughed. "I was so bored, I was about to eat the table cloth, just for something to do. But, Toshiro wasn't there, so I had to suffer through Momo's bad conversational skills on my own." His eyes sparkled. "It made me miss you extra." Sora rolled her eyes.

"Toshiro wasn't there?" she asked. "Wow, he must be really exhausted from yesterday."

"That's my theory," Sojiro agreed. "Who knew shikai training took so much energy?"

"Who indeed," Sora said absently. "So, how about you?"

"Me what?" Sojiro asked uncomfortably. He had a feeling about where this conversation was going. Sora swallowed a mouthful of oatmeal.

"How close are you to accomplishing shikai?" Sora inquired. "You've got to be close. You did bond with your zanpaktou just a few months after Toshiro." Sojiro squirmed uncomfortably. He couldn't tell her the truth, what if it got out? But he sucked at lying. Stick to the truth, he mentally told himself. Even if it's not the whole truth.

"I don't think I'll ever make it to shikai," he said honestly. "I'm just not that powerful. What about you?"

"Me?" Sora wondered. "I'm fairly close. I've been talking to my zanpaktou spirit, but it's being annoyingly cryptic about what I need to do. But you're changing the subject. Why don't you think you can make shikai?" Sojiro fidgeted.

"I guess I'm just not that good," he said, hating every word of it. "My spirit doesn't seem to be interested in telling me what I need to do. It never even tells me its name." That was mostly true. His zanpaktou had been oddly silent. But, he didn't need it to tell him its name. After all, if it was the same as Hitsugaya's, then the name would be the same too…

"Don't give me that crap," Sora scolded. "You are strong enough. You bonded with your zanpaktou in your first year! Never mind that you weren't the first. On any other year, you would have been. It takes more than dumb luck to do that, it takes natural talent." She studied his carefully neutral face. "You're keeping something from me aren't you?" Sojiro looked down at his feet and didn't answer. Sora's temper rose. "You are! Sojiro, what is so horrible you can't tell me about it? What are you so damn afraid of? You can tell me you know I'm no gossip."

Sojiro wrung out his hands and looked into Sora's face, his violet eyes tortured.

"I just can't tell you," he said sorrowfully. "If you value Toshiro's and my lives, please, don't make me tell you." He sat down against the wall next to her. She wrapped her hands around his body and squeezed him gently.

"Everything will be ok," she soothed. "Don't worry. And if you need someone to talk to, there's always me."

"No, you don't get it," Sojiro said suddenly, jerking out of her hold. Sora rested her arms back on her lap, trying not to show how hurt she felt. Sojiro's eyes softened. "I'm sorry Sora, I really am. It's just if I release-" He stopped suddenly, afraid he'd said too much.

"If you release, what?" Sora asked. "What could possibly happen?" Sojiro sighed.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah, sure," Sora shrugged. "What's bothering you?"

"You see, um," Sojiro held out his zanpaktou for examination. "Toshiro and I have the same zanpaktou."

"What?"

"They look the same, and I think they're named the same too."

"But why's that so bad? I mean, I've never heard of that happening before, but what's the big deal?"

"I just don't want people to know about it."

"Mmm…"

"Just don't tell anyone, ok?"

"Sure, of course not. How do you know they're the same?"

"Well they look the same…"

"But they could just be similar."

"True, but if I release and it's the same as Toshiro's then some bad stuff could happen."

"Bad stuff?"

"You know Central 46? They killed the last pair of shinigami who had the same zanpaktou."

Sora froze. Killed? Now she wished she hadn't pestered him to tell her.

"I'm sorry," she said solemnly.

"It's ok," Sojiro assured. "Just keep it to yourself."

"Of course." They sat in silence for a moment. Finally Sojiro drew his zanpaktou. Sora held out her hand and Sojiro passed it to her for inspection. Sora ran her fingers up and down the blade. It did seem to look a lot like Toshiro's. She handed it back to Sojiro who held it up so it caught the light.

"If it was really the same as Toshiro's, I wonder if it would also be activated by 'Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru?'" Sojiro wondered out load. His zanpaktou hummed in response. He felt a wave of power come over him.

"Stop! Hyourinmaru, stop!" he screamed as it changed, but the shikai process continued unhindered. He tried to rein in the power that flooded through him, but it slipped between his fingers and exploded out into the kitchen. Windows shattered and a storm blew the place apart. Sojiro shook his sword as Sora clung to him to avoid being blown back like the cooks.

When it died down, Sojiro sheathed his sword leaving a battered and confused Sora behind to deal with his wake of destruction. He ran to the first place he could think of.

Sora watched him go. What had just happened? She tried to run after him, but tripped over a cooking pot and fell flat on her face. She slowly sat up and hugged her knees to her chest, silent tears rolling down her face.

* * *

_The dragon watches._

_He watches the cycles of human lives._

_Soon he will be whole again._

_One way or another._

* * *

A man in a red and purple haori walked into the bathhouse. The attendants eyed him as he entered a hot tub room. One dared to stop him.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but that room is occupied…" the attendant shrunk back at the man's gaze.

"It's ok," said the man in the red and purple haori. "My brother's in there."

On the other side of the wall Hitsugaya watched in horror as Sojiro's brother in full Central 46 regalia stepped into the room. He turned to Sojiro who looked terrified.

"Sojiro, what have you _done_?"

* * *

Wow... still lost for words. This chapter was a funny one. Just flowed out of my brain through my fingers into Word. Usually I write it in my writing journal and type it up later, but this just _came_. I hope you enjoyed it.

Thank you to every last one of you who reviewed the last chapter. You rock!

Next: The seventh and final day of Midwinter. What will it bring for Hitsugaya? Midwinter's Hope!


	17. Midwinter :: Day Seven

He're the next chapter! This one is a little more solemn. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. You made this one possible. Read on...

* * *

On the twenty-fifth of December Hinamori ate lunch and then dinner alone at the usual table. Her friends were nowhere to be found so after the staff meeting she set out to search. None of them were in their dorms and when asked, their roommates said they hadn't seen any of them since that morning. Hinamori scoured the campus and found nothing but snow and students. There was no sign of Toshiro or Sora or Sojiro. Soon the sun was vanishing behind Sokyoku Hill and Hinamori gave up. She trudged though the snow back to her quarters.

Around two o'clock in the morning on the twenty-sixth of December, Hinamori jolted awake. Sweat poured down her face and her sodden nightgown clung to her slight frame. Images refused to leave her alone. Her mind fixed upon her nightmare, she grabbed her basket of toiletries and change of clothes and walked down to the showers- the bathhouse was closed until six. Zanpaktou in hand, she locked the door behind her. At least one good thing had come from the dream- she had a feeling she knew where her friends were. It was so quiet. The moon was waning and what little was left lit her path. The pattering of Hinamori's sandal clad feet echoed down the hall. The usually boisterous school was deathly silent. Each creak of the floorboards sounded like a gunshot.

Hinamori stood under the warm shower letting the scalding water assault her skin. It felt heavenly, pounding her back, pounding away her nightmare. Like stones on the beach, the water smoothed every line of worry from her face. Her mind flickered back to the nightmare. She had been fighting someone she didn't want to. Someone she loved. She lifted the blade-

Hinamori abruptly shut off the water and stood in the cold. The night air trickled in from the open door and shocked her awake. Hurriedly she dressed, running a brush through her knotted hair. She put her soaps in a rentable locked and stuffed Tobiume through her obi. Now, to find her friends.

The clock on the plaster walls of the infirmary marked the current time as 2:42. The reception room was empty. Hinamori used her master key to enter the part of the building where the sick were kept. The rustling of her clothes was all there was to break the silence. She walked past room after room peeking in to see if any of her friends had been injured. She stumbled across a woman in a nurse's uniform dozing slightly in a chair. Hinamori waved a hand in front of her face.

"Hello?" Hinamori asked. "Could you help me find some students?" The nurse jerked awake.

"Oh," she rubbed her eyes. "Sorry. Nemuri Kea, Fourth Division Nineteenth seat. How can I help you?"

"Hinamori Momo, Fifth Division Fifteenth Seat. I'm looking for Hitsugaya Toshiro, Kusaka Sojiro, and Mizuchi Sora. Are any of them here?"

"Mizuchi is in this room here," Nemuri pointed to the room behind her. "I don't think we have a Hitsugaya or Kusaka here."

"What's wrong with Sora?" Hinamori asked. Nemuri stretched and stood up.

"We're not sure," the nurse admitted. "We found her in the wreckage of the kitchen building; someone blew it up. She had broken her right wrist and had bruises all over her body. While it definitely wasn't her reiatsu signature on the rubble, she refused to say anything about whom or what did it. She fell asleep around ten and has slept fitfully since. She's been talking in her sleep.

"Talking in her sleep?" Hinamori asked.

"Yes," the nurse- Nemuri confirmed. "Mostly variants of 'it's my fault' and 'come back.' But no names. She's had some small seizures- that's why I'm here, to make sure she doesn't hurt herself. We've tried to wake her up, but she seems to be in some sort of coma. I've never seen anything like it."

"What caused it? Do you know?" Hinamori's eyebrows knitted together. "And when are you going to get someone who knows what they're doing down here? She doesn't sound good." She winced at the way it came out. She didn't mean to be rude, she was just worried. Nemuri didn't seem to notice.

"If she doesn't wake up by tomarrow I'll personally assure that the Captain or Vice Captain looks at her," Nemuri assured. "As for the cause, we can't figure it out. Physically she has a broken wrist and some bruises. Mentally…" The nurse shrugged. "She's been through something tramatic. If she doesn't improve, we'll have to get a mental specialist or-" Nemuri stopped at the loud scream from Sora's room.

They raced inside as Sora's back arched and her reiatsu rippled outward from her body.

"Hold her down!" the nurse shouted. She and Hinamori pushed through the reiatsu to put all their weight on Sora. Her eyes jerked open.

"Sojiro," she panted. "Where's Sojiro?" she tried to sit up and winced when tried and failed to put weight on her broken wrist.

"It's me, Momo," Hinamori said, not relinquishing her hold on Sora. "Sojiro isn't here." Sora moaned, tears rolling down her face.

"Momo, you have to help me," she tried to get up again. Hinamori and Nemuri pushed her back down.

"Sora, you're in no condition to go anywhere," Hinamori scolded. "If you-"

"No!" Sora protested. "You don't understand! They're going to kill Sojiro and Toshiro and it's all my fault…" she sniffled. Hinamori fought to remain calm.

"Can you leave us please?" she asked the nurse. Nemuri looked back and forth between them and left the room. "Calm down Sora. Who're 'they?' What do you mean they're going to kill Toshiro and Sojiro?"

It came pouring out. Sora told Hinamori what Sojiro had told her about their zanpaktous and Central 46.

"And it's all my fault," she cried. "If I hadn't pushed the subject, Sojiro never would have released." Hinamori sat on the bed next to her friend and hugged her.

"You don't know that. Everything will be ok," she calmed, hardly believing the words herself. "The boys are tough. They'll make it through this somehow." Sora nodded and wiped away a few tears. "It _is _Midwinter's Hope today," Hinamori added lamely.

The seventh and final day of Midwinter was dubbed by shinigami in the early second century as Midwinter's Hope. The actual tradition was so old, no one was sure of the origin. Even people in the living world followed it, the tradition of New Year's Revolutions. Even today, on the twenty-sixth of December, the residents of Rukongai and Seireitei take a moment to consider their hopes and wishes for the New Year.

They didn't say anything for awhile. Hinamori just sat there holding Sora who was soaking her friend's shoulder with tears. Finally she lay back down on the bed and closed her eyes. When Hinamori though she was asleep she stood up to go.

"Wait," Sora said softly. Her voice was dry from crying. "Momo, tell me, what is your hope for the New Year?" Hinamori paused.

"I haven't really thought about it," she said slowly. "I guess it's that I can regain the close friendship I had with Toshiro before leaving. He still hasn't forgiven me." Hinamori sighed. "And you?"

"I want to give my gift to Sojiro," Sora said softly. "I never got a chance to give it to him yesterday." Sora cradled her broken wrist and looked out the window at the morning star. "I want him to come back. I want both of them to come back."

Hinamori looked away so Sora couldn't see that she too was crying.

"Me too."

* * *

**Twelve Hours Earlier…**

* * *

Sojiro remained silent as his brother entered the room. He avoided Hitsugaya's eyes. The older man bowed to them.

"I am Kusaka Nasuki of the Central 46," he greeted. "We would like to ask you two some questions."

"What sort of questions?" Hitsugaya challenged. Sojiro's brother ignored him.

"Get dressed," he ordered. "I'll wait outside." He walked out of the room. Hitsugaya immediately looked to the window. If he bent that bar just a little more…

"It's no use," Sojiro said bitterly. He dressed and threw Hitsugaya's uniform at him; Hitsugaya caught it with a scowl. "Trust me. There are probably at least two or three other members here to make sure we don't make a break for it." Hitsugaya looked out the window and sure enough, Sojiro was right. Two men in Central 46 haoris stood by the entrance. They looked around, hands on the hilts of their zanpaktous.

"What did you do?" Hitsugaya demanded. "'cause _I _sure as hell didn't do anything." Sojiro looked away.

"I said the release phrase," he said quietly. Then his voice crescendo'ed pleadingly. "I didn't know that just saying it would cause a release, really." He turned to face Hitsugaya's furious eyes. "I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry."

"That doesn't do anything," Hitsugaya snapped. "'Sorry' doesn't fix anything. Let's just hope all they want are answers."

"I doubt it," Sojiro said bitterly. He grabbed zanpaktou. "They never mean what they say. My brother's like that. Every syllable has a double meaning. All for '_justice_.'" Sojiro shoved Hitsugaya's zanpaktou into his friend's numb hands. Hitsugaya almost dropped it. "Let's go."

Sojiro's brother and the other Central 46 members led them off campus. They weren't bound like prisoners, but the effect was the same. Their escorts moved with a catlike grace that could only come from mastery of fighting. He and Sojiro were going nowhere.

They were led into the heart of Seireitei past the sixth and seventh division headquarters to the Central 46 compound. They were shown to a small room where they were locked in. They weren't technically prisoners, but the inside of the door had no handle. The small room was windowless- the only light came from a flickering light bulb. Sojiro sat in the only chair while Hitsugaya leant against the off-white wall. The paint on the walls was chipping and the stone underneath was visible. They had their zanpaktous, they weren't prisoners, but by no stretch of the imagination were they free.

"So now what?" Hitsugaya asked dryly, pushing away his growing fear. "Do they just kill us or what?"

"Naw, they've got to hold a trial first," Sojiro joked, ignoring the gravity of the situation. "No fun if they can't give us a glimmer of hope first."

"Any idea how long we've been in here?" Hitsugaya wondered.

"My stomach says its dinner time," Sojiro said, rubbing his rumbling chest mournfully. "So… five, six hours?"

"It's the twenty-sixth tomorrow," Hitsugaya said. He pumped a hand lamely in the air. "Happy Midwinter's Hope." Sojiro rolled his eyes.

"Assuming that we make it out alive," Hitsugaya shivered at Sojiro's offhand tone. "What is your hope for the New Year?"

"I don't know," Hitsugaya said. He thought for a moment. "I guess to take Hinamori back to visit my granny. She was really a grandmother to both of us. I promised her I would bring Momo back for a visit. How about you?"

"That's easy," Sojiro said tipping the chair on its back legs. "I want to apologize to Sora."

"What for?"

"Stuff." It seemed he wasn't going to elaborate. Hitsugaya lay down on the stone floor and fell asleep. Sojiro soon followed.

* * *

A member of Central 46 who was known as Shinjitsu Ikasu was sent to get them the next morning. He didn't know what these two boys were in for yet, but seeing them asleep so peacefully on the cold stone floor, he couldn't help but think that they were just that, boys. Central 46 operated the way it did for the greater good, for what was the best for all worlds in existence. When the little white haired boy rolled over and mumbled something in his sleep, the man sighed. It wasn't fair that children had to get caught up in these things.

_But since when was life fair?_

The man turned on the light.

"Your hearing is in thirty minutes," he announced. The boys sat up and squinted through the light at him. "After discussing your situation, the verdict will be reached and carried out. I need you to come with me to the waiting room. There'll be food there." Both boys' faces perked up at 'food.' The man had to hide a smile.

They stood up, stretched the stiffness out of their limbs, and obediently followed Shinjitsu to another room. This one was much the same as the one they had just vacated except it was more spacious and had a table and benches. Also, this room had a door handle on the inside. It was still locked, but for some reason that small detail seemed to make all the difference. The taller boy shielded his eyes from the sunlight streaming in from the singular window. The Central 46 member sat down across the table from the two boys and watched them eat.

It was as they inhaled massive amounts of food that he first got a good look at the youngsters. The taller one wore his long black hair up in a tie. Some of it had fallen from the up do and hung haphazard in his face. He ignored the man's presence and chatted with his friend as if nothing was wrong. The shorter boy copied him. They both put on a strong front to cover their fear. When they met his curious face, Shinjitsu was shocked at the intensity in both their glares, one violet, and one teal. After that, he just listened to their talk, trying to guess why they were to be brought before Central 46. Finally he just asked.

"Do you two know why you're here?" the small white haired boy opened his mouth, but the taller boy nudged him.

"We know how this works," the taller boy said defiantly. "Anything we say can and will be used against us." Shinjitsu sighed.

"It's time for your hearing," he opened the door. He guided them out of the building and down a path. To the boys' surprise, when they reached the main chamber of the Central 46, Shinjitsu wished them luck and found his seat among the council. The boys walked in. Even in the bad lighting, every member saw the defiance on the faces of the two boys as they stalked in side by side to stand on the defendants' platform.

"Kusaka Sojiro, Hitsugaya Toshiro, you both have the same zanpaktou," a voice intoned. "This is not allowed. Precedent demands an execution in accordance with the abnormality such as yours'-"

The gate was flung open. Everyone squinted at the light that flooded in through the open door. Someone ran in with the guards on his heals.

"We tried to stop him, honorable council members," a guard panted. "But we don't have the authority to stop a-"

"What are you doing here Captain Ukitake?" a council member stood up and demanded. "We did not request your presence." Ukitake looked at the angry council and bowed.

"I apologize for this uncalled for interruption," he said calmly. "I am here to plead these boys' case. I am aware of what the procedure for such a situation as theirs' is. What I am unsure of is why all shinigami with the same zanpaktous must be disposed of."

"It threatens the balance."

"It is unnatural."

"Last time they destroyed half the Seireitei."

The members answered with a hundred different reasons. Ukitake frowned.

"These boys are no threat to you. I've been teaching them to control their powers and tempers," Ukitake appealed to the logical sides of the Central 46. "It would be a criminal waste of their talents to kill them now. At least wait until _after_ they break your laws to punish them." There was a flurry of responses.

"He has a point."

"We always need better shinigami."

"…can't have identical zanpaktous."

"Leave one."

"Choose one."

"How?"

"Fight?"

"Fight!"

"Have them fight!"

"Fight!"

"Fight!"

Hitsugaya had never seen his teacher look so panicked before.

"No!" Ukitake cried. "You don't need to kill either of them! They-" A guard clapped a hand over the captain's mouth and guided him from the room. Ukitake hated it. He hated how he couldn't struggle or protest- the Central 46 would take it as treachery and kill him on the spot. Then they would kill his squad- for maybe he had been harboring traitors. He hated these power hungry people who fought not for justice, but for their own safety. If it was a justice they fought for, then it was a justice he couldn't perceive in his two-thousand years of life- or death- or whatever this state he was in was called. It just didn't make sense.

_But since when did life make sense?_

Sojiro and Toshiro exchanged frightened glances. What had just happened?

"Those in favor of a fight?"

"Me."

"Hai."

"Yes."

Affirmation echoed around the chamber. The boys looked at each other confused. What did they want? A member turned on them.

"You will fight until one of you remains. There cannot be two Hyourinmarus."

"Fight!"

"Fight!"

"Fight!"

Hitsugaya turned to Sojiro.

"They can't make us fight," he promised. "If we just don't fight, they'll have to come up with something else-" Hitsugaya ducked and barely missed dying on Sojiro's sword. His looked at Sojiro bewildered. "What are you doing?"

"I want Hyourinmaru," Sojiro glanced at his brother who nodded. "I _will _be the one to survive this. I won't live in your shadow any longer!" He continued to swipe at Hitsugaya. The shorter boy ducked and wove. He refused to draw his sword on his friend.

"Don't do this Sojiro," Hitsugaya plead. "What happened to our promise?" He held up his palm with the 'X' scab- the hand he and Sojiro had sworn not to die on, on that day that seemed like so many years ago. Sojiro ignored him and swung again. Hitsugaya didn't jump back in time. The tip of Sojiro's zanpaktou sliced his hand open across the 'X.' Sojiro advanced, his eyes emotionless. He came in for an overhead blow. "Sojiro!"

Hitsugaya drew his zanpaktou just in time to block Sojiro's. He braced himself and exhaled. The taller boy's eyes widened as ice streamed from Hitsugaya's unreleased katana. Hitsugaya lowered his sword and backed away. If Sojiro was incapacitated, then they couldn't fight. Central 46 would have to come up with another solution. And to Hitsugaya's horror, they did.

"We have a victor."

"The small one."

"Finish the other one off."

It was all over too fast. People clad in black leapt on Sojiro seemingly from nowhere. Hitsugaya tried to stop them and was thrown back. No sound came from the mass of assassins. Sojiro was silent. Blood flew. Hitsugaya threw himself at the throng.

"Sojiro!" Hitsugaya called. He tried to push through the men to his friend. They threw him back time after time.

Hitsugaya dropped to his knees.

"Sojiro!" he cried. Tears ran unbidden from his wide eyes. "Sojiro! Come on, you can't go! What about Captain Ukitake and Hinamori? What about Sora? Didn't you want to apologize to her? Come on Sojiro! Please! Sojiro! What about me…"

Hitsugaya clutched his head. Why was he always the one left behind? Why…?

* * *

"_Why?" the boy demands of the dragon._

_Hyourinmaru faces the boy. Hitsugaya thinks he sees remorse in the dragon's eyes._

"_I was asked to choose and I chose you." the dragon says simply._

_Sobs wrack his body. He turns his back on the dragon._

"_But why?" he asks the icy tundra._

* * *

_But since when where there answers to unanswerable questions?_

* * *

And so Midwinter ends.


	18. Aftermath :: Denial

I can't believe the enthusiastic response I got to the last chapter. I'm glad you all seem to like Sora. I'm always worried that I'm making her too Mary-Sueish. Check out my profile. I have a poll where you can vote on which squad Hitsugaya should join after he graduates. Or, you could just tell me in a review. I apologize if this chapter seems slightly emo. But who doesn't like a little Hitsu-bashing? As for those HitsuMatsu shippers out there, worry not, she will show up soon and play a big part in his recovery. But until then... Read on!

* * *

_Drip,_

_Drip,_

_Drip._

A pool of red gathered at his knees. He clutched his left hand, squeezing it. Why wouldn't the pain come? Why was he so apathetic? Where was it? The scarlet liquid soaked into his left pant leg turning it a rusty brown. Where was it? He watched, detached from his body and disinterested as his hand shook and oozed. Where…? The pain was there, but it seemed no more than that of an itch or a tingle. He wanted so much just to close his eyes and surrender to the darkness, but his body seemed to have other plans. His mind whirled, dazed. No. No, no, no…

"No," he clutched his spinning head, staining his milky hair red. "Sojiro, no…" His senses were muddled. He could dimly hear voices.

"The boy's bleeding…"

His befuddled brain had retained enough sarcasm to muster a small mutter of,

"No _duh_." They didn't seem to hear him.

"…medics."

"I called the Fourth…"

"Can't loose him."

"Ukitake might've been right."

"Powerful…"

"…compelling."

"How to use him…?"

"Maybe-"

He deciphered that one too.

"No," he said. They didn't hear him. He repeated, "No! You can't use me. I don't want to… Sojiro…"

He_ really_ couldn't see properly. Everything was a blur. Fuzzy spots and zigzagging lines danced before him and seemed to move every time he tried to focus on them. It gave him a headache. Something moved towards him. Hands?

Hands. They gently pulled his arms, forcing him to relinquish his grip on his hair. Articulate fingers brushed his wounded hand. It should've hurt, it really should've, but it didn't. Why? He felt the tingle of healing kidou and snatched his hands away.

"No, I promised…" he trailed off. It took too much energy to speak. He just wanted to sleep, close his eyes and forget everything. But his damned curiosity and some other unknown force kept the pain at bay and his eyes open.

The shape before him straightened. A person-a woman? She turned to the council.

"What have you done to him?" her voice rang, high and clear. "He's a feverish!"

"You dare challenge us?" a prideful voice came from a large man. He pointed an accusing finger at the boy's savior. "You forget your place Unohana Retsu!"

"And you, yours'," She retorted unruffled. "Don't forget the captain of the Royal Guard gave me the right to remove anything or _anyone_ who obstructs the healing process. They like shinigami alive. And they are the embodiment of the King's Will. You are obstructing the healing process. I need to know what occurred." She stared at the man who was gasping in offense. He returned her stare for a moment then slowly sat back down. There was a soft murmur, and then they all answered at once.

"There was another boy…"

"…identical zanpaktous."

"We chose one."

"They fought…"

Her face remained impassive as she remembered the last time such a thing had happened, hiding her sorrow. One of them had been her fourth seat. After accidentally destroying much of Seireitei, they had both been coldly executed. She glanced at the boy who was lying on the cold stone floor with glazed eyes. The flow of blood had slowed. What had happened to leave this tiny boy alive?

"Where is the other boy?" She asked. Unohana was no fool. She knew or at least suspected what had happened. She just wanted to hear them say the words aloud.

"Unnecessary…"

"Unneeded…"

"…disposed of him."

She swallowed the taste of bile in her mouth. It wasn't often Unohana Retsu had trouble controlling her face, but she could feel her disgust peeking through. She had never disliked the Central 46 more than at this moment. They treated lives like an old shirt they threw out when it no longer suited them. She was tired of listening to their sickening indifference. She turned and crouched before the boy, sweeping him up in her arms.

"Then I'll take my leave," she said coolly. She bowed and flashed away, leaving a trail of blood and a room full of bewildered council members behind her.

* * *

Unohana felt the boy collapse in her arms and forced down her alarm. His face was white and he was loosing too much blood, too fast. She didn't have time to go back to the Academy. Unohana shunpo'ed straight to the Fourth Division.

Her appearance stirred the sleepy building into action. As she ran down the hall she bellowed at her subordinates,

"I need a stretcher, an IV, blood-he's type AB!" She looked around. She needed an open room. "Which rooms are open?"

Isane ran up with a stretcher. Unohana strapped the boy in and hurriedly hooked him up to an IV. She silently praised Urahara. He had been the one who had developed the ways to combine technology and kidou in order to save lives. More shinigami owed their lives to his inventions then she cared to count.

"How long since the initial injury?" Isane inquired.

"About thirty minutes," Unohana nodded at Isane's grimace. It was bad. No person should loose that much blood. They injected him with various painkillers. Both used kidou to intensify them and then examined the wound. She was able to stop the flow of blood, but it was still a dirty, rust-red mess. Isane washed away the muck and Unohana burned away the infection. Isane gasped and pointed,

"Look at that." Under the blood and the dirt and once the swelling had receded, a strange cut was revealed. It was shaped like a snowflake, three overlapping lines.

"It seems like it is made up of several half-healed wounds and that the most recent one made the other two reopen," Unohana probed it with her reiatsu. "It will certainly make an interesting scar." They set to work, forcing the darkness from the small boy's body.

After doing all they could to reduce the pain, the two doctors sat down to wait. It would be a long night.

* * *

"Toshiro, honey, are you there?" a finger tapped his forehead and he jolted awake, panting. People were gathered around him. Hinamori, Ukitake, Unohana, and Isane. Ukitake looked at him and said solemnly,

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more," he said. "If I did-"

Hitsugaya gasped as it all came flooding back to him. The bathhouse, Sojiro's brother, the holding room, the council, Central 46, eyes staring, voices accusing, Ukitake's interference, the decision, the order, his plan, destroyed, Sojiro attacking, the blade descending, pleading, and… No, Sojiro couldn't have. He couldn't have…

"Where's Sojiro?" he asked, hoping, wishing, almost believing that his friend would walk in through the door. Four pairs of sad eyes studied him. Finally, Ukitake spoke up,

"He's gone Toshiro," he said gently. "I'm sorry." Hitsugaya stared at him in disbelief. No. _No_.

"No!" he exclaimed desperately. "He isn't… he can't be… he's…" He closed his eyes and tried to ignore them. They stood there in silence for a moment listening to the steady _tick, tick_ of the clock on the wall. Finally Hinamori walked over to his head and pulled up a stool, perching on it. She gently stroked his hair off his forehead and out of his eyes. He ignored her, willing her-them all- just to go away.

"All we know is that Sojiro is gone and Central 46 had something to do with it," Hinamori said softly. "Captain Unohana says she knows, but you should be the one to tell me." At his silence she continued, "He's gone you know. They did something, something has happened. No one seems to remember him except for the captains here, I think Sora, and me. Even his own cousin seems to have forgotten him. What happened?" He remained silent. They stood there waiting, but he was still. They watched him. When Hinamori got up to leave, one of his hands snaked out to grab her. His eyes were pained.

"Stay," he rasped. "And be quiet, I'll not repeat myself." They nodded and he tried to sit up. Hinamori helped him until he was sitting. He drew his knees up to his body and clutched them. And then he began.

"There's not that much to tell really. I was at the bathhouse taking a bath when Sojiro walked into my room. He looked upset and I asked what was wrong. At that point Sojiro's brother walked in. He's on the Central 46," Hitsugaya clarified. "He and two other members brought us to this tiny windowless room. We spent the night there. Another member woke us up on Midwinter's Hope. What day is it now?"

"The Thirtieth of December," Isane replied. His eyes widened in horror.

"Four days? Wow…" he shook his head to clear it. "Anyways, we woke up and they took us to the council room. They were going to just execute both of us, but then Captain Ukitake rushed in and muttered some nonsense. They dragged him out and then decided that one of us was necessary and then…" He couldn't go on. He looked at them pleadingly. Please, please, don't make me continue, he begged internally.

"Then what?" Hinamori said the dreaded words. He closed his eyes, wrestling with his emotions. But he didn't cry. His dry eyes had run out of tears.

"Then…" he tried. He choked. He didn't want to say what happened next. He whispered so quietly, they had to all lean forward to catch his next words. "Then I tried to make a plan with him. I though that if we refused to fight that then… Then, maybe things would be ok, that maybe things would work out somehow. But he… he attacked me. And I tried to stop him and convince him. He said he was tired, tired…" He couldn't get the words out. What was the point? Sojiro wasn't gone. He couldn't be.

"He said…?" Unohana prompted kindly.

"He said that he was tired of living in my shadow," Hitsugaya spat out. He buried his head in his arms, refusing to look at the room. "He cut me on the hand. I had to stop him. I drew Hyourinmaru and froze him so he couldn't fight. I thought that maybe, if we couldn't fight… But then they jumped him. And he…" He wasn't gone. He wasn't dead. He couldn't have left them all behind.

Hinamori put her arms around him and hugged him tight. For once, he settled into her arms. Tearless sobs shook his body.

* * *

Somewhere on the other side of the Seireitei, oblivious to the drama in the Fourth Division Hospital, Sora drilled. She cut and swung, swiping her zanpaktou at invisible enemies. She was exhausted. She had been training non-stop since she had gotten out of the infirmary. She couldn't afford to stop. That would mean the anxiety would return. She couldn't think of Toshiro, or of _him_.

She'd done it. Sora dropped her zanpaktou in disgust. She had to think of him.

She had no idea if he or Toshiro were ok. Both Hinamori and Ukitake hadn't been at the Academy lately and since class was out until after the New Year, she had nothing to distract her. She could do nothing but wait. Wait and see whether either of the boys would ever come back. It was so stupid. Sora wasn't a 'sit around waiting for her guy to come' sort of girl. She wanted to be out there with him. Where ever he was.

She hadn't come back to the dorms. They reminded her too much of him. She'd been sleeping in the Second Practice field which was really more of a forest than a field. The nurse, Nemuri Kea, was friendly and was bringing her food. She would come and stay with Sora for a few hours, training with her. She was nice sparring partner and easy to talk with. She was also the only person who seemed to care she had gone missing from the school. None of her other friends seemed to notice.

So she trained, practicing kidou and swordplay. When she tired, she would sit and meditate, trying to contact her zanpaktou.

She closed her eyes. She had been trying so hard not to think of Sojiro, but the thought of him filled her with new energy. She would do it this time…

* * *

_She reopens her eyes and looks around; satisfied to find she is standing on a cloud. It is windier than usual in her inner world. The sun is gone and it is night. No moon is in sight; only stars dot the heavens. She waits for awhile, and then sighs an exasperated sigh._

_She leaps off the cloud._

_Falling through the air, she screams, exhilarated. The air rushing around her batters her body. She revels in the feeling of 5 Gs of Force pressing against her. Then, her body haults, the air holds her aloft. She is almost flying. There is no ground in sight, but that doesn't worry her. She just falls._

_Three…_

_Two…_

_One…_

_She falls onto the back of some big creature. It swoops under her. She almost slips off._

"_How did you know I would catch you?" the giant hawk grumbles. "I could have let you fall to the ground you know…"_

"_You wouldn't do that," she grins. "Then who would be around to make you laugh?"_

_The hawk grunts and flies her back up to the clouds. Her arms barely make it around the hawk's neck. She holds on tight. They soar back to the cloud she originally leapt off. The hawk flies upside down and jerks, letting her fall back to it. She scowls at it as it alights beside her._

"_Now, was that really necessary?" she inquires dryly. The hawk ignores her._

"_What do you want anyways?" it asks gruffly. It preens its feathers while the girl rolls her eyes._

"_You know what I want," she says, laughing. "The true question is: are you going to give it to me?"_

"_You come dropping in here and you expect me to just tell you?" the hawk laughs sardonically. "Who's being thick now?"_

"_Ah…" she moans. "We're too much alike aren't we?"_

"_And it pains me to say it," the hawk replies. "Now go away, you're not ready. You couldn't handle my name."_

"_Why not?" she challenges._

"_Because you won't be able to handle what your friends will tell you," the hawk says. The girl is confused. She tells the hawk so. "They are in the Fourth Division Hospital," the hawk informs. "Find your answers there."_

_The hawk gives her a brief look of pity and flies off._

* * *

Finally he pushed Hinamori away. She sat back on her stool and looked at him.

"Momo," he said hesitantly. "Can you do something for me?"

"Of course," she smiled. "Anything. What do you need?

"I need you to teach me kidou," he said. "I'm not really that good at it, but I need to be."

"Of course I'll teach you," she said. Then her eyebrows furrowed, "But why? You have your zanpaktou. It's so powerful and-"

"But that's why," he interrupted. "This zanpaktou, Hyourinmaru, is the whole reason Sojiro…" It hurt to say it. "…is dead. I'm never going to use it again."

* * *

Poor Hitsugaya...

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you're amazing!

-What-if


	19. Aftermath :: Anger

Here's the chapter!!! I hope it's not too boring. Also, I need your input about which squad Hitsugaya and Sora should be in when they graduate! I can't decide.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

He stared at the door. Truthfully, he wasn't that surprised. He knew from the second he awoke, this time would come. That didn't mean he had to like it. And why in the King's name did it have to happen just a few hours after he had woken up? Ukitake was the only one in the room with him. He opened the door and announced that Hitsugaya had a visitor. But Hitsugaya had already felt her reiatsu. It was held tightly around her in apprehension. He wasn't sure he could do this.

Sora slowly walked into the room and sat down next to his bed. Her hair was rumpled and her clothes dirty. She was panting slightly, as if she had just finished a marathon. She carefully sat down on the stool next to his bed and smiled nervously. He sat up and turned his body to face her. He waited.

"So, how're you feeling?" she said finally. He shrugged.

"Good as can be expected, I suppose," he held out his hand for her inspection. "Nothing's really wrong. I'm a bit sore and my hand was busted. Captain Unohana says I lost a lot of blood, but I should be out of here tomorrow or the day after that. How about you?"

"I'm fine," she said shortly. Sora fiddled with the hilt of her zanpaktou, sliding her finger along the engravings. "Just been training and stuff. I'm getting pretty close to my shikai I think."

"Shikai?" he inquired. They were dancing around the issue, and they both knew it. But he wouldn't be the one to bring it up. That wouldn't be… well he couldn't come up with an excuse not to. He just didn't want to burden Sora unless she asked for it. He was still grappling with it himself. Ukitake watched them wordlessly. This was Hitsugaya's task, not his. "That's great!"

"Mmhmm…" she nodded and looked up out of the skylight. It was around two in the afternoon and the sunlight shone directly through the window in the roof. They sat there for a moment. Ukitake stood up and walked out leaving them alone. Hitsugaya waited. If she wanted to know, she'd ask.

She did.

"Um… so, Sojiro… where's he?" she asked apprehensively. She knew it couldn't be good. Her zanpaktou had told her that whatever Hitsugaya was about to tell her was the reason she wouldn't be able to reach shikai. She hesitated for a second, and then the words poured out. "Is he ok? What happened? To you and him and everyone?"

"Central 46 killed him," Hitsugaya said brusquely. It would take too long to explain everything and he wasn't sure he could. It hurt to think of it. Better to get it out quickly.

Sora's eyes widened in horror; then she froze. Her face turned white. She slowly leaned on her knees. Sojiro… dead?

"Yes," Hitsugaya looked at her, his eyes haunted and empty. "We had the same zanpaktous and Central 46… didn't like it." He looked down. "I should be dead. But they were convinced to leave one of us alive. It shouldn't have been me." He told her what he had told the others earlier about how they were taken to Central 46 and tried and of what he and Sojiro had done.

Sora, still looking shell-shocked, got up and stalked out of the room. She broke into a run, streaking past a befuddled Ukitake and several yelping nurses. She ran across Seireitei, past the higher numbered divisions, through training fields, and buildings. She ran to the academy and to her dorm. It was empty in the middle of the day. She slammed the door shut and collapsed on the floor. The window was open and blasted her with wind. The air seared her skin, burning her to the bone. It burned away all pain and confusion until all that was left was an underlying exhaustion. Shaking hands slammed the window shut and grabbed a pillow. She buried her face in it and screamed. She was glad she was alone. That way no one was there to see her sit there, body shivering in horror and tears rolling down her cheeks.

Gone.

* * *

Hitsugaya watched her go, wishing her could get up and run after her. But various needles connected him to different machines and he couldn't throw them off. Ukitake walked in seconds after Sora had fled with an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry you had to do that so soon after you woke," he sighed. "But you had to be the one to do it. You understand why right?" Hitsugaya nodded. Then his eyes narrowed.

"You know I should be dead, right?" Hitsugaya said flatly, watching Ukitake for his reaction. He wasn't fooled.

"I'm sorry, Toshiro," he said kindly. "I wish I could have done more, but I have little power against the Central 46."

"What do you mean?" Hitsugaya demanded. "You're a freaking captain of the freaking Gotei 13! I bet you're older and more experienced than everyone on that bedamned council! What do you mean you have no power?"

"It's more than age and experience," Ukitake explained, trying to calm the boy's anger. "It's about leverage. They could destroy everything that I hold dear in an instant. If I do anything to defy them, they won't punish me. You're right, they don't have the _power_. But they have the power to punish my subordinates, my men and women, my family, people I hold dear… I would willingly give myself up for the younger generation, but I couldn't make that decision for my squad. It's not my place to make decisions like that."

"So, you're saying that if you had tried to stop them from making us fight, they would have killed your squad members?" Hitsugaya said softly. Ukitake nodded. Hitsugaya thought for a moment, then exclaimed, "But that's a bunch of BS! Who gave them the power to do that?"

"It is the way our world is devised. Even if there were different council members, the Central 46 has been around for many a millennia. The Gotei is rather new compared to their history. We have little power next to them," Ukitake sighed. "I wish I could have done more for you and Sojiro, I really do." Hitsugaya huffed.

"I need Captain Unohana to get these freaking needles out of me," he scowled. "I'm fine and I can't stand this hospital for a moment longer."

"Toshiro, calm down," Ukitake rationalized. "Even if you do get out of here, what are you going to do? Go to the Central 46 building and batter at their reinforced door with your zanpaktou?"

"Maybe I will," Hitsugaya said stubbornly. "Someone needs to knock those bastards down a notch or two."

"Doing that won't bring Sojiro back," Ukitake said bluntly. "Toshiro, I know how hard it is to loose a friend- I've lost a few myself- but there is nothing you can do. The way our system is set up, you would die at any turn. You wouldn't be able to revenge Sojiro then."

"Well then I'll change the system," he announced. "If it's so messed up that an innocent boy is killed before he commits a crime, then I'll make it so it never happens again. I'll rise so high that Central 46 has to listen to _me._ And then I'll make them sorry."

"Those are big words Toshiro," Ukitake cautioned. "Some might take them as rebellious. It's a good dream to change our system- the King knows that's what I've been trying to do all these centuries- but be careful. If you go about it too brazenly, Central 46 will stop you before you can do anthing."

"I need Captain Unohana," he repeated not looking Ukitake in the eyes. The older man sighed and walked out of the room.

He'd learn.

* * *

Two days later, Hitsugaya was released from the Hospital- just in time for New Year's Day. He spent the first day of the year with Hinamori. She drilled him in kidou until he could hit the target almost every time with Byakurai. He picked up a couple other spells quickly. Hinamori praised him for his swift learning, but it wasn't the same. He could hold his own with kidou, but it wasn't the same without Hyourinmaru in his grasp. He had left it in his room. He didn't want to see it. Every time he saw it, he thought of Sojiro.

Ukitake had invited him and Hinamori and Sora for dinner at the 13th squad barracks. Sora didn't come. Hitsugaya and Hinamori ate silently at the table with all the other 13th squad members. Ukitake's fourth-seats, third-seats now, Sentarou and Kiyone worked the table until every person was laughing. They tried to cheer up Hitsugaya and Hinamori with no avail. The only other silent person at the table besides he and Hinamori was a small girl with raven-black hair and violet eyes. She refused to look up and studied her hands in her lap. Hitsugaya's heart went out to her. _She_ wasn't pestering them.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro," he introduced, bowing to her in his seat. She looked up, startled.

"Rukia," she replied quietly. Hinamori flinched. The look in her eyes was so close to that which was in Hitsugaya's it was eerie. Both looked hopeless and as if the world rested on their shoulders.

"Rukia?" Hinamori wondered. "Just Rukia?"

"Just Rukia," Rukia said firmly. She apparently didn't want them to know her last name.

They didn't talk to each other again that evening, but when they left, Rukia gave them a small smile. Hitsugaya smiled back. In his own icy way, he had made a friend.

Back at the dorms, Hitsugaya was in bed when Hari walked in. He looked dejected. Hitsugaya remembered something and flinched.

"I'm sorry about Sojiro," Hitsugaya said sadly. "I know he was your cousin."

"Cousin?" Hari's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "I don't have a cousin."

"Your cousin, Sojiro?" he insisted. "The one who grew up in the 17th district and told bad jokes and who was always trying to trip you on the way to Practical?"

"I don't have a cousin," Hari said flatly. "And I don't know anyone named Sojiro. Sorry." He gave Hitsugaya a puzzled look and crawled into bed. Hitsugaya stared at him dumbfounded. How could someone forget their own cousin? Then he remembered something Hinamori had said. Something about no one remembering him. _Central 46_. Those _bastards_! His anger flared. How dare they erase everyone's memories!

"Hey, tone down the reiatsu," Hari complained. "I can't sleep." Hitsugaya gave the boy a look that was a combination of disgust and pity. How could he forget his own family? He collapsed on his bed, trying to steady his breathing, fighting away tears of anger.

Sojiro, _why did you have to die?_

* * *

As Rukia got ready for bed in her room in the Kuchiki Manor, she thought of the white haired boy from dinner. He had seemed well… not nice, but honest. One of the other girls in the squad had teased her about liking him, but she didn't, not that way. She liked him because he didn't disturb her peace. Some people just didn't know when to leave her alone. When she had told the woman as much, she had stomped off in a huff, muttering something about ungrateful bitches.

Rukia didn't care. Ever since Kaien's death, fewer people were being nice to her. Many went out of their way to be rude or drop smart remarks. Without Kaien to help her… Kaien, the man she admired above all but maybe Captain Ukitake. It took him but a second to see past her surname to her own person. He had treated her as a comrade, like any other shinigami. Without him, she and her Kuchiki name stuck out like a sore thumb.

Maybe that was why she was intrigued by the white haired boy, the one who called himself Hitsugaya Toshiro. He had seemed to understand how she felt about Kaien's death. How she had killed him- but not really and how that took a toll on her every day. He seemed to understand that endless abyss one was tossed into when a loved one died. Whatever the case, she was going to keep an eye on him.

Somehow, in one introduction, he had become her friend.

Fancy that.

* * *

The next afternoon, the second of January, Hitsugaya readied himself for afternoon class. He had just finished lunch with Ukitake and Hinamori. He wasn't sure what he was going to do. He hadn't spoken to Sora for days. He assumed she was mad at him or something. He'd have to muddle through and hope that whoever was teaching wouldn't mind him spacing out. Without Sora to keep him focused, he wasn't sure how long he'd last. But a knock on the door settled it.

He opened the door to find Sora. She looked smaller and softer than usual. She blushed and gave him a sheepish smile. He walked out.

"Sorry about everything…" she said chagrined. "And- wait!" She held out a hand to keep him from closing the door. "You need you zanpaktou." He frowned and she waved his protests away. "I know, I know. You said you wouldn't use it, but you must realize that's not practical. You're required to bring and use your zanpaktou to class." He scowled and grudgingly slung Hyourinmaru over his shoulder. And sighed in relief?

He hadn't realized it, but without Hyourinmaru, he simply wasn't right. He felt all the irritation and confusion and anger and slip away. The grief wasn't lessened, he still felt a burning ache for Sojiro, it was simply easier to deal with. He could think clearly for the first time in days. He could almost see the dragon's smug face saying, 'I told you so.'

Don't get too comfortable, he told the dragon internally. I'm still not going to go shikai. I'll use you bare minimum. The dragon huffed.

They headed to the tiny classroom. Sora didn't say anything until they were almost there. She stopped and looked him in the eyes. Even now, over four months since that first meeting, her gaze, steady and solemn unsettled him.

"I'm sorry about everything I did Toshiro," she sighed. "I guess, well-"

"I know of nothing to forgive you for," Hitsugaya said truthfully. "Let's go to class." They walked inside. Most of the class was already there, huddled in the claustrophobic room. "So," Hitsugaya looked around. "Who's coming today?"

"I don't know," Sora answered. "I haven't got the schedule yet. I think its-"

The door flew open and Hitsugaya gasped.

"Matsumoto? What are you doing here?" he asked, confused.

"You didn't think that the tenth division ever checked out the new recruits?" she grinned wickedly. "Now that things are settled at HQ, as the new Tenth Division lieutenant, I'm here to teach you. Now where's the teaching assistant?" Sora walked up to where Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were standing. The other students were staring at the lieutenant and her, err, well you knows. Matsumoto smiled when she saw Sora.

"Hey Sora!" she gave the girl an enthusiastic hug. Sora awkwardly patted Matsumoto on the back until she let go. Then, to Hitsugaya's horror, she turned on him and smothered him.

"-choking-let go-_Matsu_-" Hitsugaya sputtered. Matsumoto let go and looked at him confused.

"Huh?" Hitsugaya just rolled his eyes.

"So which practice field do you want to go to?" Sora inquired. "I'd recommend the-"

"To Hell with practice fields!" Matsumoto exclaimed pumping her fist in the air eagerly, making several students jump back in alarm. "We're going to the world of the living!"

"Do you have the authorization for that?" Sora asked. "Because I really don't think we can-"

"Of course I do," Matsumoto seemed offended. The small white haired boy shook his head ruefully. Matsumoto was too easy to read.

"Of course you do," Hitsugaya muttered under his breath. "Of _course_ you do."

* * *

*dramatic music* dun dun DUN...

hehe

Well, there's the chapter. I'll post the next one as soon as possible.

Thanks so much to each and every reviewer of the last chapter, you rock my socks!


	20. Aftermath :: Bargaining

I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter. It took me forever to come up with the transition into the next chapter (which will be uber). Thanks to my friend (you know who you are). You really helped me out.

I suck at writing action, so please, don't kill me. _laughs nervously_

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

He thought they would be stopped at the entrance to the Senkaimon, the passage between the world of the living and the dead. He thought the guards would take one look at Matsumoto with her ridiculous outfit and the thirty shinigami in training behind her and turn her back. He also assumed that the guards were sane. They weren't and because all his other assumptions hinged on that one hypothesis, their party entered the severing world (the passage between worlds).

He wasn't one to laugh, but Matsumoto looked damn funny with thirty befuddled students trailing behind her like ducklings chase their mother. He walked just behind her with Sora. They tried to hide their apprehension, as it _was_the first time any of them besides Matsumoto had been to the world of the living, but failed. They paused at the entrance, uncertain. Matsumoto urged them onwards.

"Come on," she waved an arm. "It's not that long and I know the cleaner won't be through here until tomorrow." She strode forward, bursting with confidence. The students exchanged looks and hurried after her. Cleaner?

"Do I want to know?" Sora muttered under her breath. Hitsugaya snorted.

They got through the Senkaimon easily to come out by a river. It was frozen. Winter took the world of the living as well as Soul Society. Matsumoto led the students up the river bank to perch on a wooden fence on the side of a road. At least he thought it was a road. In place of Theory lessons, Ukitake had been teaching him about the living world so he would know everything that the other students did. The books and scrolls he read out of varied. Some shinigami praised the living for their ingenuity and others said they were primitive apes. But the ones who had written that had been in the 12th Squad, so Hitsugaya wasn't surprised.

People in the world of living rode in mechanical contraptions called 'cars' on gray-black roads with lines painted on them. They also had 'trains' and 'air planes.' What Soul Society lacked in technology they made up for in kidou and spirit particles. All in all, Hitsugaya was well read on the topic of the world of the living.

But reading about a subject and experiencing a subject were two entirely different things. The cars moved somewhere between the speed of a human and a shinigami shunpoing. He could see through the glass windows men and women and children. He quickly grew accustomed to the roaring sound the cars made until it faded into the back of his mind.

"Ok, so we're going to do a couple of activities while we're here," said Matsumoto. She was sitting with her hands on her knees, pressing her arms together. A few boys were drooling. Hitsugaya did his best to look at her face, not her, err…

"Activities?" one girl muttered to another with an incredulous look on her face.

"I'll show you how to do soul burials, we may see a few hollows, and then…" she drew a big breath, holding out her arms as if to announce something momentous. "We'll go shopping!"

There was a deathly silence. A few girls giggled. Finally one boy spoke up.

"Err, Vice-Captain Matsumoto?"

"Call me Ran," she smiled.

"Vice-Captain, Um… well since things here aren't made of spirit particles, we can't bring them back to Soul Society right?" he blushed when she crossed her arms. Hitsugaya wondered if she even knew the effect she had on the male gender.

"Silly!" she exclaimed. "You think I, Matsumoto Rangiku, shopaholic extraordinaire, would make such a silly mistake? I have mastered the creation of a Senkai gate that transfers things into spirit particles!"

A couple of girls swooned and raced up to hug the Vice-Captain. Hitsugaya winced as they were suffocated one by one.

First on the agenda was a soul burial. Their confident sensei held her soul pager high in the air and led them to a multi-tiered building with many stationary cars. Matsumoto called it a 'parking garage.' It was funny. He had read so much about the world of the living, but once he actually got here, it didn't seem exotic at all.

They paused and Matsumoto pulled out her zanpaktou and showed it to the class. There was the customary 'oohing' and 'aahing' that accompanied the appearance of a sword which could release. Hitsugaya wasn't impressed.

"The hilt's lopsided," he said flatly. Sora smacked him on the back of the head. He glared at her. "Well, it is." Matsumoto just grinned and pointed the katana at his head. He leapt back just in time to avoid being skewered.

"Hey!"

"Just look," she instructed. He looked. Once he looked past the shimmering blade pointed at his nose, he saw the hilt-shaped like a cat's head. He looked up to see her grinning.

"This is Haineko, my zanpaktou," she addressed the class. "Now watch me."

She walked around the corner and motioned for the students to stay back. They hid behind cars and peeked around pillars. Matsumoto approached a child with pigtails and a dirty skirt. She crouched before the girl and lifted her hands from her face. She was crying and she had a chain coming out of her chest.

A soul.

"My mother," the child whimpered. "We were walking to the car and then… I couldn't find her…"

"It's ok," Matsumoto comforted. She drew Haineko. The child shed back in fear. "It's ok, I'm just going to send you to Soul Society."

"Soul Society?" the child whimpered. "What's that?"

"It's a good place where you may find your mother."

"Mother?

"Maybe, if you look hard enough."

"But-"

Matsumoto pressed the hilt of her zanpaktou to the child's forehead and watched as she glowed a pearly blue and slowly sunk into the ground.

"And that is how you do a soul burial," Matsumoto announced and flounced back over to the class who were slightly shocked.

"Isn't that kind of mean?" one of the girls asked. "If the girl doesn't have any reiatsu she won't remember this world at all and probably won't remember her mother.

"Soul Society is about starting over," Matsumoto said solemnly. "Even if she doesn't remember this world, it's still nice for her to leave with a few kind words."

"Even if they're lies?" Hitsugaya challenged. He wasn't sure that was a good idea. Matsumoto's face darkened. She looked away.

"Sometimes..." she looked him in the eyes. She was shaking. In fear? Anger? Sorrow? Whatever it was, he'd struck a nerve. "Sometimes even a lie can be... it's not really a lie, she could…"

"Plus the child probably won't even remember," Sora soothed. Matsumoto's hackles slowly settled and Hitsugaya avoided her shaken gaze. What had disturbed her from her usually cheerful nature? Had it been his comment about lies? Lies, lies... What had that been about? He studied Matsumoto. She tried to hide it, but she was still frazzled.

Matsumoto took the class around town, assuring them that the living couldn't see them. But Hitsugaya didn't believe her. There was a young man with glasses that looked right at him and a model of some sort who grinned at his group. He smiled back and turned to point the woman out to Sora, but when they turned around, she was gone. But he didn't care. There was something magical about this world, something full of vigor and chaos. The screaming people and racing cars and flashing lights filled him with an unexplainable excitement. It was also exhausting. Very rarely had his mind been as stimulated as it was there in the world of the living.

She took them around to do a few more soul burials, letting a different student try each time. Hitsugaya sent an old man. He pretty much just stamped the confused soul's head and walked away. All that sentimental stuff wasn't worth it and like Sora said, it wasn't like they would remember. Matsumoto watched him, but didn't say anything.

"Ok, that's a wrap," she announced after awhile clapping her hands together. "Let's go shopping-"

She was cut off by a horrible roar. A creature the size of a building was walking down the sidewalk, destroying the buildings. It had a mask: a hollow. A few of the students panicked, but Matsumoto held her ground.

"Here's a great chance for you all to get some real battle experience. Draw your zanpaktous and fight. I'll step in if it looks like you people can't pull it off." She shot back to stand atop a building on the other side of the street. So she was leaving it to them. Hitsugaya drew his zanpaktou. And he remembered. Sojiro. He would remember him every time he drew this bedamned sword.

* * *

"_Get used to it," the dragon snaps. "I've had enough of your irrational anger and self-pity. I am sorry that your friend died, but it isn't my fault, its Central 46's. They were the ones who killed him, not me."_

"_You might as well have," Hitsugaya turns to face Hyourinmaru in disgust. "Central 46 only killed him because he had the same zanpaktou as me!"_

"_So now you're defending his murderers?" the dragon stares at the boy coolly._

_Hitsugaya growls in anger. _

"_You know what I mean," he grumbles. "Stop being such a- a- being all high and mighty."_

"_I am part of your soul and ultimately produced by your subconscious. Only you can make me stop being, as you put it, high and mighty," the dragon sneers._

"_And how do I do that?"_

"_Grow up," Hyourinmaru raps out. "You're no child. You know the difference between what you want and what you need."_

"_I _need _Sojiro," Hitsugaya says softly. "He was my first friend."_

"_And Hinamori was…?" the dragon says tonelessly. Hitsugaya blushed._

"_She's basically family," he mutters. "But that's beside the point. Isn't there anything you can do to bring Sojiro back?"_

"_No," Hyourinmaru says kindly. "But Toshiro, you will see him again. I can promise you that much."_

"_How do you know?" How can Hyourinmaru know? He doesn't know anything about Sojiro. And Sojiro… is dead._

"_I just know," the dragon stands up, shaking out its sinewy length. "But until you do, live your life so you can face him and tell him you haven't wasted your life mourning over him. Because I know he wouldn't want you to do that."_

_The boy is silent. The dragon waits for a moment, then flies off, leaving the boy standing on the summit of the mountain wondering how to leap into the sky._

* * *

Sora wasn't sure what was wrong with Hitsugaya. He had drawn his zanpaktou and then frozen. She stood in front of him, warding the hollow back. The other students made quick work of the creature, slashing and swiping and shooting kidou. A tall boy with short brown hair laid the finishing blow. Matsumoto came to congratulate them, but didn't have the chance as the sky split and scores of hollows started pouring out. Matsumoto swore.

"They must have picked up our reiatsu!" the Vice Captain screamed and released her sword. Hitsugaya was still frozen. Sora panicked. She could barely fend off the hollows attacking her- there was no way she could protect Hitsugaya too. But she tried. It worked at first. She cut down two using a back handed swipe that cleaved them from helm to chest. Her classmates were struggling around her. One girl fell to the ground, her zanpaktou knocked away. A dog-like hollow hovered over her, crouching to strike. Sora leapt to the girl's aid, knocking the monster back with a blast of kidou. Another student finished it off.

But there were too many. And they kept coming and coming until all Sora could see was a giant mass of hollows in every direction. Matsumoto directed her ash-like zanpaktou around her in a flurry of motion. Every time she lifted her hand, a hollow fell. But it wasn't enough. Students were falling around her. She and Sora couldn't save them all.

Sora had been at the head of her class until Hitsugaya had arrived and there had been a reason for it. She had mastered shunpo on her first try. She was insightful and calculating. She could read between the lines and pick up meanings others had passed off as unimportant. And now, surrounded by her slowly weakening classmates, she calculated that there was no way they would get out of this alive. There was nothing she could do.

A raptor-like hollow swooped down towards the group. Sora looked around and found she couldn't see Hitsugaya. They had gotten separated in the mess. Was he alert? The hollow abruptly changed direction and shot straight down towards Hitsugaya. Sora screamed in horror and frustration and-

A bolt of blue shot through the sky, evaporating the hollow in one strike. More bolts followed, arcing through the air. Within a minute, more than half the hollows were gone. Her classmates, heartened by the opportunity, attacked with new vigor. But Sora ignored them and raced over to Hitsugaya. He was just coming to.

"Toshiro," she shook his shoulders. He blinked drowsily. "Toshiro, wake up. What happened?" He jerked awake and looked at his surroundings in shock.

"While I was in my inner world…" he trailed off. There were just a few hollows left, but he could tell there were many more. "But why, what…?"

"Hollows attacked us. I thought we were going to die, there were so many. But then someone shot these blue bolts and killed them all," she told him. The dust was clearing. She led Hitsugaya over to stand beside Matsumoto. She was staring at their saviors in shock.

Two men in glasses stood side by side. The older one seemed to be around 50 or so. He dressed in a strange white outfit and wore a large five pointed star pendant around his neck. Beside him stood a man who seemed in his twenties. The same man who had seen Hitsugaya earlier. He wore slacks and shirt which had become partially untucked in the scuffle. Who were they? The pendant the older man wore seemed familiar.

"Quincies…" Matsumoto whispered. Then Hitsugaya remembered. Around two hundred years back there had been a great war when the shinigami killed off all the humans with high reiatsu levels. Matsumoto turned to him. "I was only a child in Rukongai when it happened. I remember people talking about it. But how are they still alive?"

The two men walked up to Matsumoto. The students who were helping each other stand gathered behind Matsumoto in apprehension. Who were these people? And more importantly, what did they want? The older man had a kind smile on his face. He and Matsumoto bowed to each other.

"Thank you very much," Matsumoto could be gracious when she wanted to. "They're just students and the hollows just came out of nowhere. We couldn't have made it without your help."

"It was a pleasure," the man replied. "I'm glad we were here to help. Is everyone ok?" They nodded. The younger man scoffed and walked away. He flicked his wrist and the gray bow in his hand folded in on itself and disappeared. The older man frowned.

"Please excuse Ryuuken," he shook his head mournfully. "He doesn't like fighting hollows whatever the reason. He'd stop altogether if I didn't drag him along with me. That boy's too absorbed in his studies. I'm Ishida Soken."

"Matsumoto Rangiku," she replied. "Please, I can't thank you enough. Is there anything I can do?"

"Let us leave," he answered. With that, the Quincy flashed away. Matsumoto stared for a moment, and then turned to the class. They were tired and beaten.

"You need medical help, lets go back to Soul Society," she sighed. "I'm sorry, I've taken classes to the world of the living before, but nothing like this has ever happened. Let's get back." She redrew Haineko, pointed out before her, and twisted her wrist as if turning a key in a lock. A gate appeared out of nowhere and opened. The students filed through, Sora leading the way. Hitsugaya followed her.

"Sora, get everyone to the infirmary," Matsumoto yelled. "There's something wrong with the gate, and I can't keep it open. I'll hold it for as long as I can, run!"

Sora ran, urging everyone through. Everyone but Hitsugaya. The short white haired boy ran back to Matsumoto who was leaning against the opening, as if holding it open. When she slipped and fell out into the real world, Hitsugaya leapt after her. They fell back onto the streets of the town called Karakura. He landed on top of her and quickly jumped off. She looked at him with shock.

"Damn it Toshiro, you're not supposed to be here," she bit her lip.

Then Hitsugaya realized her lie.

* * *

Grr... So choppy. Sorry.

Thanks to my amazing reviewers of the last chapter! You keep me going!

Next: What plans does Matsumoto have in the real world? And why are they a secret?


	21. Aftermath :: Depression

Ok, so the whole time line may seem confusing. So I'll do my best to explain it. About one hundred years before the current Bleach episodes was when the Turn Back the Pendulum Arc occurred. Matsumoto came to Rukongai many years before Turn Back the Pendulum, but became a shinigami about eighty years before the main story line. Hitsugaya's story begins around thirty years before the main storyline. This is also the around the same time Rukia, Renji, Momo, and that generation become shinigami. Thus it is also around the time which Kaien dies. Right now in my story, Hitsugaya is in his seventies and Matsumoto is in her 160s.

I think that works out. If you spot a hole in my logic, let me know.

Anyways, here's the next chapter. What _is _Matsumoto doing in the living world?

* * *

He stood and waited. A gentle breeze rolled off the rushing river and ruffled the reeds growing on the riverbank. An afternoon sun shone low in the sky. She slowly stood up and brushed herself off. Her normally perfect hair was rumpled. She ran her fingers through it, combing out leaves. Hitsugaya stood and watched. After all, it wasn't as if he had anywhere to go.

"You aren't supposed to be here," she repeated. She looked at him as if not quite believing his existence. His eyes narrowed.

"Well, you aren't either," he said flatly. "What was with that act in the passage?" he raised his voice in a mocking imitation of hers, "_I'll hold it for as long as I can!_"

"The Severing World is always very unstable," she dictated. He could sense her nervousness; however she tried to hide it. "Even an experienced shinigami such as myself…" she trailed off hopelessly when she saw he wasn't buying it. "Look, I have a promise to keep to a friend here and if I told the Captain Commander that I needed to go to the living world, he would have wanted to know why. But that's another secret I promised to keep. I keep my word. And it would have worked if you hadn't interfered."

"Well _excuse_ me for worrying of your safety," he said sarcastically. "Forgive me for not spotting your _lie_ right away and acting on your words."

"That's it," Matsumoto drew her zanpaktou and made to reopen the gate. He couldn't see her face, but he could imagine the angry look she was now sending the wall. "You're going back. Now."

"No," he grabbed her sword arm. "If you're going to stay here, I should too." Her eyes lit up and she spread her arms. Hitsugaya squeaked out an 'that's not necessary' before he was crushed. He squirmed out of grip.

"I'm not doing this because I like you or anything," he grumbled. "But since I remained with you, they will probably punish me as well. So, we might as well get your errand done. Plus if someone isn't here to watch you you'll probably do something to get yourself killed and Soul Society blown up."

"You're doing this to protect me and Soul Society?" she looked downcast. Hitsugaya wondered at the speed at which she could change her mood.

"Uh, sort of I guess-" She brightened.

"That's so gallant and noble!" she went to hug him again. This time he side stepped and sniggered when she missed and grabbed empty air instead. Suddenly she straightened, her playful mood gone. "But you can't tell anyone. My friend doesn't want to be found, particularly by Soul Society."

"Why?"

"You'll see," she said cryptically.

* * *

Hitsugaya followed Matsumoto through the shopping district. They walked past colorful shops filled with scores of goods. Street venders rolled their carts about, shouting their wares. Strangely, the self proclaimed shop-a-holic ignored it all, walking straight past several boutiques with a determined expression that looked strange on her face. Soon they were in the less populated part of the town. Matsumoto paused and pulled out her soul pager. She showed the screen to Hitsugaya. It was an address.

"This is the place we are looking for."

"Urahara Shoten? Is that the place where we are going to meet your friend?"

"No, but my friend said that if I was able to come today, to go there and a man would show me where he was."

They walked a while further until they found the place. It was a tiny shop tucked between a couple skyscrapers. They swept over the area with their reiatsu, checking for life. There was a ghost of feeling in the shop, but that was all.

"Just one person then," Hitsugaya guessed. "And whoever it is has very little spiritual pressure."

"Either that or they are very good at masking it," Matsumoto reminded.

Hitsugaya couldn't help admiring Matsumoto. Her airhead act was, well, just that, an act. She was actually quite intelligent- if you could get her to take things seriously. They walked up to the window and peered in. No lights were on. There were rows of shelves with jars of colorful things. Candy perhaps? Matsumoto pushed on the door and almost fell over when it opened. The walked inside, hands on their hilts.

Suddenly, a deep noise made them jump. Both drew their zanpaktou and froze, scanning the area. Then the noise repeated and Matsumoto let out a hearty laugh. Hitsugaya stared at her as if she had lost her mind.

"I can thank long nights with Shunsui for the recognition," she explained. She sheathed her sword and walked towards the source of the noise. Hitsugaya followed, slipping between shelves to keep up. In the back corner of the badly lit room sat a desk. Atop the desk lay a man, his body shivering with the force of his snoring.

"Is this the guy we need to find?" Hitsugaya gave the man a tentative poke and was rewarded with a thundering snort.

"…green cloak, striped hat, traditional clogs; yes I think this is him." She shook the man by the shoulders. "Urahara Kisuke? Is that you?"

He didn't wake up. She tried again.

"Urahara Kisuke, we need to see the Captain."

At the word 'captain' the man- Urahara Kisuke- jerked awake and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"What? Huh?" he looked around. "You said Captain?"

"Yeah, he said that if I wanted to find him, I should come here," Matsumoto held up her soul pager for him to see. "He gave me this address."

"My my," Urahara blinked. "It would seem so. Should I assume that you are here for proper attire?"

"A gigai for each of us too if possible," Matsumoto said smiling. Hitsugaya was lost. Why would they need a gigai? Proper attire? _What?_"Also- wait!" Matsumoto shouted. The other two flinched as she pointed a finger accusingly at Urahara's nose. "You're that captain. The one who we read about in school who invented all those things and founded the Research and Development group. I recognize your clogs!"

"Mmm… You caught me," Urahara held his hands up. "That's me. Urahara Kisuke, former captain, currently a humble shopkeeper who unofficially helps the shinigami unfortunate enough to stumble upon my shop." He grinned. Hitsugaya gulped.

"How does that work?" the white haired boy studied the older man. A former captain? He must be quite powerful. Which meant that subtle presence they'd felt in the shop earlier had been simply masking its true power. Hitsugaya closed his eyes and felt again and there it was! Carefully masked, Urahara's reiatsu bubbled under the surface. It had to be almost as powerful as Ukitake's. Urahara smirked at Hitsugaya's probe and sent one back. Both gasped at the contact. Matsumoto rolled her eyes.

"Men," she scoffed. Urahara gave her a wink and stood up. He towered over Hitsugaya and even crested Matsumoto. He swung his cloak around him and walked down the hall while he explained,

"You know the expression, "like an elephant in the room"? Well I suppose you could say it adequately describes my situation. Central 46 wants to punish me; the Captain Commander isn't sure exactly what's going on, so they ignore me. So…" He shrugged. "I live here. I do what I want. And occasionally, out of the goodness of my heart I help spirits and soul and the such. Nothing too exciting."

Hitsugaya looked thoughtful. Another life touched by the Central 46. How many had they ruined? He pushed it out of the mind before he remembered what had happened. Plenty of time to deal with that later.

"Well you two have good timing anyways," Urahara led them to a room that looked halfway between a morgue and a clothing shop. Body like shapes were covered in cloth on tables while the walls were filled with clothing racks and clothes. Matsumoto pounced on the clothing like a cat on catnip. She began eagerly flipping through the dresses. Urahara led Hitsugaya over to a rack and went through the clothes. He kept looking at Hitsugaya and looking at the rack and looking back at Hitsugaya. The boy felt uncomfortable. Urahara's eyes looked at all parts of his body. He self-consciously turned around.

"So, I presume you are Matsumoto Rangiku of the Tenth Squad?" Urahara said absently. Matsumoto nodded. "He's told me so much about you. I see he didn't lie."

Urahara was staring at her chest. Hitsugaya shook his head and looked away.

"So who are you, young student?" Urahara asked. They answered at the same time.

"This is Toshiro," Matsumoto began.

"Hitsugaya," he interrupted. "Just Hitsugaya"

"And what are doing here Toshiro?" Urahara was flapping a green and white fan in front of his face. He gave Hitsugaya the creeps.

"Hitsugaya-" Hitsugaya was getting annoyed.

"He's here to protect Soul Society," Matsumoto told the man in green.

"Is that so?" Urahara said mischievously. "Well Toshiro, I'm afraid I'm going to have to break out the childrens' clothes for you."

Between merciless whoops of mirth, Matsumoto remembered the saying, if looks could kill. But she stopped laughing abruptly when the temperature in the room dropped sharply.

"It would seem I have aged rather quickly," Urahara commented as if asking about the weather. He brushed off some frost.

Matsumoto was sure she had cracked a rib. She cluched her side, shaking, tears rolling down her face.

"…Urahara…_ha ha_…I hope…_ha_…you're a doctor," she choked.

"Immature baboons," Hitsugaya muttered and stomped out of the room.

* * *

Hitsugaya had never felt stupider in his life. Urahara and Matsumoto had forced him into this suit and he was now stuck in the back of the car while they exchanged stories about the mysterious person they had come to visit. They refused to tell him too. Not only did he have no idea where they were driving, but he didn't even know who Matsumoto's friend was. Was he a spirit? Alive? A man or a woman? How did Matsumoto know him? Where did she meet him? And how did Urahara know the person? All attempts to pry information from Matsumoto were met with a stubborn glare. Obviously she wasn't going to tell him anything, so he tried Urahara.

"Who is this person Urahara?" Hitsugaya begged. The seat belt they had forced him to wear was cutting into his throat. Damned uncomfortable device.

"Well, you see he's-" Urahara began. Matsumoto cut him off,

"Don't tell him, please?"

Urahara considered it for minute, then blinked.

"Ok."

"What?" Hitsugaya demanded. "You give in so easily? Why can't I know?"

"I want it to be a surprise!" Matsumoto gave him a thumbs up. He scowled and looked out the window. He stared for awhile until he growled and tore off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. He rolled down the window and sighed as the cool air assaulted his face. They were now driving through a giant park. The weather was surprisingly nice for a January afternoon. The sun was shinning and set the thin layer of snow glittering. Suddenly there were trees on either side of the road, blocking out the light. They rode in darkness until they broke out into the light. Hitsugaya gasped.

A gazebo dominated the view. It was white and open. Streamers and garlands of orchids and roses were wound around its terrace. Around it sat rows of chairs and in them, living people, dressed in gaudy colors and thick coats. And at the head of it all, stood a couple before a minister, holding hands. A wedding.

They slipped into the back row of seats. He turned to ask Matsumoto more of the same questions, but she hushed him and pointed at the couple. The ceremony had already begun. The minister was nothing special with his gray beard and crisp gray suit. He stood beside the man and the woman and read from a book. The man shifted and Hitsugaya got a look at him.

He was tall, a fine figure of a man. His jet black hair stuck straight up and his face was unshaven. However, his eyes twinkled as if laughing at some private joke. His bride seemed to know what he was happy about though and smiled back. She was beautiful. Some may have compared her to Matsumoto. She too was tall and had strawberry blonde hair that fell to her waist. But Hitsugaya didn't make that mistake. She had a softer kind of beauty. Where Matsumoto was loud and in-your-face, the bride's being seemed more like one who preferred a quiet night in, than a party out.

She eyes tore away from her soon-to-be husband and scanned the crowd. Her eyes met his, and he recognized her. The woman from earlier! The one who had seen him in his spirit form and smiled at him. He recognized her smile. He couldn't contain his curiousity any longer.

"Matsumoto," he hissed. "That woman saw us earlier, when you were teaching us. Who is she? Is she your friend?"

Matsumoto shook her head. "No, that's Masaki. The one I came here for mainly is that man." She pointed at the groom. "Kurosaki Isshin. He and I go way back. He was my captain you know. Up until he ran away to be with Masaki." She sighed. "Isn't that romantic?"

Hitsugaya stood up and gasped. People stared at him. He blushed and slowly sat back down. A captain? The old captain of the Tenth Squad? Thoughts rushed through his mind as he tried to calculate the magnitude of what he had just learned. He remembered the conversations he had with Sora and Sojiro and the one he had with Ichimaru. Soul Society had lied. They obviously didn't want people to think that captains were going around deserting. Why did he feel Central 46 was behind the deception? It made sense. After all, they had also chased Urahara out of Soul Society. Tears crashed out of his eyes. He fought to hold them in, gripping his knees. Why? Urahara and Kurosaki got away from Central 46 and their devious plans. Why was Sojiro the only one to suffer so?

A great sorrow that he had pushed to the back of his mind for the last week flooded forward. He fought it for awhile, then gave up. He was so tired of fighting. He just wanted it to end…

The clear sky darkened with water sodden clouds and the wind swirled around the park in confused patterns. It battered the guests. Ladies grabbed scarves and hats. People panicked as it began to rain. Water poured from the heavens instantly drenching all those below it. The minister motioned for the couple to kiss. Just after, lightning struck a tree near the road. Guest ran out of the cloudburst. Matsumoto ran up to the gazebo and grabbed Isshin and Masaki, leading them down the aisle to where Urahara's car was parked. Urahara himself knelt before Hitsugaya, shaking him. When that only increased the torrent of water gushing from the sky, his eyebrows furrowed and he whipped off his cloak and threw it around the boy, covering him completely.

Almost immediately, the winds died down and the rain slowed to a misting sprinkle. Most of the guests were gone. Shrugging, Urahara slung Hitsugaya over his shoulder as if he would a sack of potatoes and walked out to the car.

The drive to the Kurosaki's house was silent. Hitsugaya was still unconscious. Matsumoto and Masaki were wringing out their hair. Isshin sat with an arm around Masaki, watching Hitsugaya. Urahara drove, pretending to be oblivious to the tension around him.

They arrived and Urahara walked behind the rest up to the house carrying Hitsugaya. They collapsed in the family room on couches and cushy chairs, setting Hitsugaya on the couch. Urahara took his now sopping wet cloak off the boy and wrapped it around himself with a satisfied sigh. The moment the cloak lost contact with Hitsugaya's body, he jerked awake. He looked around, disconcerted. Then his eyes found Masaki and Isshin. He blushed deep scarlet.

"Umm, I'm so sorry for destroying your wedding," he said nervously, twiddling his thumbs.

To Hitsugaya's horror, Matsumoto began to giggle, then to laugh. She laughed and laughed until she was on the floor. She rested her head against the chair and sighed.

"And he beat me to it too."

* * *

Ok, so in case that wasn't clear, that was the first time Matsumoto had met Urahara. Yes, Tessai and crew are there. Just be patient. _wink_

Wow, the reviewers were generous with me last chapter. Sorry it was so crappy again. Hopefully this was better. I spent a long time on it. Also, it would be great if you could let me know which squad you think Sora should be in: 3, 8, or 10. Let me know please!

Thanks so much for reading. Nothing makes me happier. :)


	22. Aftermath :: Acceptance

I apologize for the lack of humor in this chapter. I have a bad sense of humor and what little I do have is very dry. So please excuse me if Isshin or Urahara or any of the characters seem OOC because I'm not conveying the humor aspect of their personality properly. Sorry.

Ok and I'm sorry this chapter is kind of short, but I need ideas. I'm not sure how I should continue this story.

* * *

Isshin Kurosaki made a face at Matsumoto.

"Stop dripping all over my books and sit up straight," he said, flapping a hand at her. Matsumoto had collapsed on top of the coffee table. She jerked back and slowly sat back on the chair. Isshin gave Urahara a smug grin who reluctantly handed over a 2000 yen bill. "I told you," Isshin smirked. Masaki, Matsumoto, and Hitsugaya look expectantly at Urahara who shrugged.

"_I _thought the moment Isshen left, his squad would throw a "Hooray for No More Lunatic Captains!" party. I bet him that they wouldn't obey him anymore…" Urahara shook his head ruefully. "Apparently I was wrong." Isshin and Matsumoto exchanged a look.

"I'm too tired to think about things like that," Matsumoto moaned. "Though it's nice to see you Captain."

"And to see you," Isshin wrapped an arm around Masaki. "This is my wife, Masaki. Masaki, this is Matsumoto Rangiku, a member of my old squad in Soul Society."

"When did he tell you? The morning of your wedding?" Matsumoto crossed her eyes at her old captain. Masaki laughed.

"Close, he told me when he proposed to me," she smiled at Isshin.

"_After_you said yes, no doubt," Matsumoto was glaring at Isshin. "I sneak out of Soul Society for your wedding and you don't even say anything?"

"Well I-" Isshin was interrupted by Hitsugaya who abruptly stood up. The motion didn't grant him much more height, but his tone of voice stopped them all dead.

"Look, I'm really sorry," he begged. "I didn't mean to loose it like that. I'm sorry I ruined your wedding. I don't know how you can ever forgive me-"

"It's ok," Masaki reached over and placed a gentle hand on the boy's forearm. "The wedding was wonderful, it just ended earlier than expected, and that's all."

"How can you say that?" Hitsugaya demanded. "Weddings- your wedding- is one of the most, most, important days of well, your life! And it's ruined!"

"Are you so determined to be reprimanded?" Isshin raised an eyebrow curiously. "Because if that is what you are looking for I have several decades of experience-"

"No, no, sir," Hitsugaya shook his head frantically. "Please, no, I'm ok." He mentally face palmed. He didn't know what was wrong with him these days. He had become so lazy and unwatchful. He had to keep up his act. It wouldn't do for people to think he acted like a child as well as looked like one. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. Then he listened.

Urahara, Isshin, and Matsumoto traded tales. Urahara told of the many pranks he and Isshin played as children in Soul Society. He told of how Isshin made a fool of himself in front of girls and stole the Captain Commander's zanpaktou. Isshin himself countered with stories of Urahara, the Nerd. He shared how he blew up the Headmaster's house on the campus and how he was constantly abused by a girl named Yoruichi. Matsumoto threw anecdotes of Isshin's first week as a Captain of the Gotei 13. Masaki laughed when Matsumoto shared how the Tenth Squad had tricked Isshin into getting stuck in a storage room with Soifon and of Isshin's injuries after the incident.

Hitsugaya felt left out. These people, even Masaki, had a history together. And then of course Urahara and Kurosaki, Hitsugaya couldn't help but feel bitter towards. How did they escape Central 46? The conversation paused and Hitsugaya clapped a hand to his mouth. He hadn't realized he'd said that aloud. Then his resolve grew and he repeated himself,

"How did you ever get away from Central 46?" he demanded. "How come you're still alive?" Isshin and Urahara exchanged a glance. Isshin nudge Urahara who yelped.

"You first Kisuke," he said. "My mind is muddled." Hitsugaya's disturbing gaze swiveled and then focused on Urahara. Urahara sighed.

"I had a friend," Urahara lay back in his chair nonchalantly. "Central 46 was going to seal my reiatsu and banish me to the living world, but an old friend saved my ass."

"Who?" Hitsugaya inquired.

"A little kitty named Yoruichi- more than that I shouldn't tell you. She doesn't like her name to be known in case it gets back to the Gotei," at Hitsugaya's confusion, Urahara sighed. "They think she's dead." Hitsugaya shook his head in awe. He was almost disgusted with himself. He now knew three people who had escaped the so called 'justice' of the Central 46. Why wasn't he able to save Sojiro? He was pathetic. "You now Isshin." Hitsugaya turned to newlywed and waited.

"Matsumoto was a big help," Isshin closed his eyes in remembrance. "She created a diversion that allowed me to escape. Central 46 had found out why I had kept going to the living world and was moving in. I don't know what they would have done to me if they had caught me." Hitsugaya tried to stop himself, but he couldn't help muttering,

"I think I know exactly what they would have done to you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Matsumoto defended her old captain. "And what does Central 46 mean to you?" Hitsugaya's eyes widened.

"You don't know? They didn't tell you?"

"Who didn't tell me what?" she asked. Hitsugaya rubbed his forehead. Of course she didn't know. No one knew except for Sora, Hinamori, Ukitake, and Unohana. And himself of course.

"You remember Sojiro from my birthday party?" Matsumoto nodded. "They killed him. Central 46 killed him."

It was silent. Urahara seemed the only one not visibly shocked by the announcement. Isshin and Masaki had sorrowful looks on their faces. Matsumoto just looked shocked.

"What do you mean?" Matsumoto fumbled with her words.

"Just what I said," Hitsugaya said bluntly. "They killed him. We had the same zanpaktou. They were going to kill both of us, but Captain Ukitake accidentally convinced them to let one of us live. They made us fight to the death. I tried to stop it but Sojiro… And then it was over. They killed him in front of me. And they erased all the memories of all the other students. No one remembers him. It's as if he never existed. All I have to remember him by is my cursed zanpaktou, a few distant memories, and this scar." Hitsugaya held out his left palm for inspection.

"This is a mess," Isshin had grabbed his hand for further inspection. He handed it deftly. A doctor? "No wonder- this is the result of several different injuries all occurring before the one before could heal. So they melded into one scar. When did you get these?"

"The first came from a promise- now broken, the second from my shikai, and the third from Sojiro," Hitsugaya snatched his hand back. "Sojiro never planned to reveal that we had the same zanpaktou. But he also promised that we would friends forever." Hitsugaya gave a sour snort. "You can see how well _that_ turned out."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Isshin said solemnly. "But I know that your friend would want you keep going. To keep living- or whatever it is that we undead do. So if you truly valued his friendship, don't shame him by letting his loss run your life. Live."

Hitsugaya looked away. The watchers stood one by one and left Hitsugaya alone in the room. He was still wet and a puddle had formed around him on the rug and on the couch. He had just about dried when the first tear breached his eye to land silently on his cheek. Another followed. Soon Hitsugaya was weeping uncontrollably, his body shivering, letting his friend go at last.

* * *

Masaki was in the kitchen that evening making dinner when he caught her eye. The little boy who really wasn't a boy was staring at her with a mixture of curiosity and awe. While all the others had cleaned up, he refused to move from the couch as if he were keeping some sort of silent vigil. But now he was watching her. She cleaned her knives and walked over to sit beside him.

"Are you sure you don't want to clean up? Maybe take a shower? Everyone else has been out of the shower for awhile, the water should be warm by now," she noticed his face was red and blotchy. "It can't be good for you to sit there in those cold clothes, you'll catch sick."

"I don't get sick," the boy said flatly.

"Even so…" the argument was pointless. The conversation lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. Finally Hitsugaya voiced a question he had been anxious to ask,

"Does it bother you?"

"Huh?"

"That he is so much older than you? That you will die before him? That he will hardly change?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I love him," Masaki said simply. "Everyone has their quirks. Some snore, others can't sit still. My husband- my it seems so strange to be calling him that- just happens to have an even bigger quirk."

"He's dead. That doesn't bother you?"

"Dead, alive, we still love each other. Isn't that enough?"

"I don't know," Hitsugaya wondered out loud. "Is it?" He hadn't had much experience with love, at least the type Masaki spoke of, the unconditional and forever type. He had people he loved, but it was just friendship. The bond between Masaki and Isshin was a thousand times deeper and it amazed and frightened him.

"Do you know how old he is?"

"Yeah."

"How old?"

"I shouldn't say, but old. Old and wise and funny and talented and…" she stopped short, embarrassed. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bore you with a list of Isshin's qualities."

"It's ok. It is just that I could never imagine loving anyone so much that I would give up my entire life for them," he shook his head ruefully. "I don't know how much you know about Soul Society, but he was a captain. Which means he was powerful in combat and had the influence to tip the allegiance of hundreds of warriors to his will. Captains have everything going for them. He must really love you to give all that up."

"Not really," Masaki and Hitsugaya jumped. Isshin moved silently. "It wasn't that hard, leaving everything. Masaki, you are a thousand times better than any position in Soul Society." Isshin kissed her lightly on nose. "Perhaps boy, if you ever reach the rank of captain, you too will realize that there are things more important than power."

* * *

They stayed for dinner. Everyone had gotten over the earlier melancholy and so the meal was a jovial affair. Masaki and Matsumoto took turns making Hitsugaya blush (with anger) as they made little comments about his height and cooed at him when he got angry. Isshin and Kisuke had a vicious game of footsie that ended with the table upturned and food decorating the walls. Both men spent the rest of the evening cleaning up and massaging their aching heads where an angry Masaki had hit them with a spoon.

They stayed up late, telling spooky stories from Soul Society. When it came Hitsugaya's turn, he told them about the time he and Hinamori had gotten their revenge on the other children of their district by pretending to be lawkeepers. It hadn't worked that well as neither of them had any weapons and the cloak Hinamori had foisted from a nearby shop was far too large for either of them, but they still scared the other kids silly. He laughed remembering how Grandmother had scolded them for stealing, but she too had a twinkle in her eye and later told them that she thought the children deserved what that got for being so nasty to Hitsugaya. Even then, Hinamori had been there for him.

How could he have forgotten?

The next morning, Matsumoto and Hitsugaya shed their gigai and bade farewell to Karakura's complement of ex-shinigami. Matsumoto opened the gate and they made it though with no mishaps.

No, truly, nothing happened until they exited the passage.

"Vice Captain Matsumoto Rangiku, where have you been?" thundered the Captain Commander. Matsumoto blanched.

"Um, well… you see there were flying monkeys- the passage way exploded? Isane asked for some foot cream? Um… I've got nothing…" Matsumoto petered out, unable to come up with a reasonable excuse. Hitsugaya grimaced at what he was about to do. He really did not want to lie to the Captain Commander but…

Hitsugaya collapsed. He began to clutch his leg. Gritting his teeth, he pushed down his fear. If he didn't want to be burned to a crisp, this had to look realistic.

"I'm sorry Captain Commander, sir," he wheezed. "We encountered a group of hollows in the living world. Vice Captain Matsumoto opened the gate so we could come back, but due to my injury, I couldn't move and make it in time. She too was injured, so she couldn't carry me, so we waited out the night until she could walk again and she dragged me through the passageway," he looked expectantly at Matsumoto who was staring at him in shock. He narrowed his eyes as if to say, "come on!"

Matsumoto got the message and began to feign an injury on her left thigh. Then she pulled up her pant leg and showed the rug burn she had gotten the night before when grappling with Isshin in the family room.

"It really burns, I wasn't able to walk for most of yesterday," Matsumoto pretended to wince. The Captain Commander stared at her in disbelief.

"Am I to believe that a Vice Captain couldn't take care of a few hollows without injuring herself? Perhaps you aren't suitable for the post," While the Captain Commander addressed Matsumoto, his eyes were on the small student who remained on the ground clutching his leg. Matsumoto froze. Hitsugaya inwardly rolled his eyes. Did he have to do everything?

"She was protecting us sir," Hitsugaya explained. At least this part wasn't really a lie. "It was the first time most of us had fought a hollow and there seemed to be some sort of trigger that caused them to come after us. Well over a hundred came at once. We barely survived."

"Hmm, I see," the Captain Commander's face was no longer suspicious, just thoughtful. "Well then, I suggest you take yourselves down to the Fourth Division, unless you need me to carry you there." Matsumoto and Hitsugaya quickly began to protest that they were only slightly injured and that while the offer was appreciated, they were perfectly able to bring themselves to the Fourth Division themselves. The Captain Commander nodded and flashed away. If he didn't know better, Hitsugaya could have sworn there was a flicker of amusement on the ancient shinigami's face.

"Do you think we tricked him?" Matsumoto wondered.

"Doubt it," Hitsugaya said ruefully. "But he let us off. And you owe me."

"Noted." Matsumoto bent over and gave Hitsugaya a kiss on the cheek. He jerked back.

"What was that?" he demanded.

"My thanks," she said. And with that Matsumoto smiled. "We should get to the infirmary."

He got up to follow her when they heard a scream.

"Is that... Sora?!"

* * *

I've been trying not to beg for reviews, but I don't know if I should continue this story. I have no idea how many people are actually reading this. If you want me to keep updating, please just drop me a line so I know you're there. Thanks.

What-if


	23. Choice

Yay! New chapter! And I think I have an idea of what I want to do with this fic. I'll finish this one up, then make a sequel. But here it is! I'm sorry the update took forever, but I've been super busy. There have been a lot of tests lately and I've been studying.

Hey, but this chapter is longer than usual. I hope it was worth the wait.

* * *

They didn't even pause. Woman and boy took off towards the sound like they were shot out of a cannon. The infirmary would have to wait. They flashed to the practice field, where around thirty students and a shinigami in black stood in a circle. The boy glanced at the sky. The sun was in the south. They had been gone a whole day and it time for practical class again.

Hitsugaya winced. He had missed Ukitake's class this morning. The captain was going to kill him. He and Matsumoto skid to a stop at the perimeter of the circle of students and pushed them aside to see Sora in the middle of them, her blade smoking. Her eyes were closed and her forehead crinkled in pain? Concentration? She let out another scream and was blown backwards into the teacher. It was Vice Captain Isane of the Fourth Division. Hitsugaya recognized the healer from the newspaper. Recently she and Captain Unohana had developed a cure for some disease that was plaguing Rukongai.

Isane helped Sora to her feet. Sora herself threw her zanpaktou to the ground in disgust.

"I'll never get it," she muttered. "I swear he hates me."

"You're doing really well," Isane encouraged. "Most students don't accomplish shikai until after they graduate." Sora snorted. Isane waved a hand at the rest of the class. "That's all for now. Class dismissed." The other students flashed away leaving Matsumoto and Hitsugaya standing behind Sora. Neither Sora nor Isane seemed to notice their onlookers.

"I should be able to do it though," Sora said stubbornly. "I'm so close, I can almost taste it. I felt my zanpaktou get hot. All I need is the name- but my spirit doesn't seem to feel like telling me that."

"I know it's frustrating," Isane put an arm around Sora. "But you'll get it eventually. And there's no rush. As close as you are, you'll have plenty of choices of where you go after you graduate. You've already have met all the standards for joining the Gotei 13. Why, if you're interested, the fourth squad could always use another healer. I could teach you-"

"That's not the problem," Sora interrupted. "Sorry, and thank you, but the problem is, I should be able to do this. There's this one boy who got shikai just a couple weeks ago. There is no reason why I shouldn't be able to."

"Who?" Isane inquired.

"His name is Toshiro, Hitsugaya Toshiro," Sora sighed. "And he's really good. I've been working at this for five years and he's still better than me. It's insane. Who gets their shikai in their first year that the academy?" Hitsugaya felt the bottom drop out of his stomach. Not her too. He couldn't stand everyone being jealous of him. Why was everyone like that? He didn't mean to have a freaky zanpaktou. Matsumoto glanced at the boy but didn't say anything.

"Oh, him," Isane said thoughtfully. "Captain Unohana mentioned such a boy. You're friends?"

"Yeah, I guess," Sora looked at her feet. Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed. What was that supposed to mean? Matsumoto knelt beside him.

"I better go to the infirmary," she whispered. "I'll talk to you later." She flashed off. Hitsugaya scowled. Coward.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Sora," Isane gave the girl a slight bow and disappeared, leaving Hitsugaya and Sora alone. Sora still didn't notice him- was she blind?

Then she turned. And she walked right past him. He watched her eyes avoid him. What was her problem? Hitsugaya ran after her.

"Sora?" he waved a hand in front of her face when she ignored him. "Sora! What is wrong?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong," she said shortly. "Soul Society's what's wrong. Soul Society and its festering rules. You want to know why I can't get shikai?" She went on without waiting for a pause. Hitsugaya just stared at her. He had never seen this side of Sora before. She was walking in circles, clenching and unclenching her fists. She spoke so quickly, he had trouble understanding her.

"I can't get shikai because I miss Sojiro- how lame is that? My zanpaktou tells me until I get over him, I will never get shikai. So what am I supposed to do? Just forget him? Go on with my life? Yeah right, like that will ever happen," she paused to breath and looked Hitsugaya in the eyes. "And so here I am. The whole point is moot anyways because I can't control either you or Sojiro or the freaking Central 46. So what the hell am I supposed to do?" She sighed, suddenly solemn and looked at Hitsugaya, tears in her eyes. "I'm so confused Toshiro." She fell to her knees and drew her zanpaktou. Hitsugaya sat down beside her and tentatively touched her blade.

"It feels alive, Sora," he said slowly. "You're really close." Sora growled in frustration.

"Everyone keeps telling me that. 'You're so close,' 'You're almost there,'" Sora said woefully. "And it just frustrates me even more because I know what I need, I just don't know how to get it." She looked at him with mock hopefulness. "I don't supposed you know how to get over loosing one of your closest friends."

"Cry," Hitsugaya blurted out without thinking. "I mean, it helped me…"

"Cry." Sora looked at him disbelievingly. "What do you think I've been _doing_ Toshiro!"

"Maybe not," he mumbled. He would never understand girls. "Sora, I miss Sojiro too, but someone told me that Sojiro would want me to go on and live my life instead of wasting it thinking about him."

"How can you be so- so-" Sora fumbled with her words. "How can you not be morning him-"

"I mourn Sojiro," Hitsugaya said flatly. "But now I realize, the best way to do that is to do what I would have done if he was here. Kinda like living his life for him. And…"

Sora looked at him expectantly, but Hitsugaya hesitated. Should he? But Sora looked so depressed he gave in.

"Sora, Hyourinmaru said that I'd see Sojiro again," Hitsugaya fiddled with the pin on his zanpaktou's sash. "That mean that you probably will too."

"How?" Sora wondered. "He's dead."

"I don't know," Hitsugaya sighed. "But for some reason I believe it's true. And so I figure I should move on. I'll always miss him, but if I can see him again in the future then I want to have something to show him. I want to avenge his death- and even if he didn't die, I still want revenge for all they put him through. When Matsumoto and I were in the real world I met some more people who had their lives ruined by Central 46. I want to make sure they can never ruin anyone else's life again."

"Then let me help you," Sora stood up and pulled at her sleeves. "If you are going to avenge Sojiro, then I'll help you do so. I'll make it my reason for living. And then maybe I too will have something to show Sojiro when we see him again."

Hitsugaya nodded. Sora wrapped an arm around her short friend and they walked off the practice field.

"Sora?"

"Huh?"

"Did you mean what you said back there?"

"What do you mean?"

"About it not being fair that I got shikai before you?"

"I never said that."

"But-"

"Shut up Toshiro. I may be jealous of you, but I'm still your friend." Then Sora laughed and wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"It's so stupid. Whenever I get mad I start to cry," she laughed ruefully. "It makes me feel like I'm a little kid."

"You're not a little kid," Hitsugaya said. "I haven't been a little kid since we lost Sojiro, and if I'm not a child, then neither are you."

"Too much has happened," Sora sighed. "It feels like that evening with at Captain Ukitake's birthday party was years ago."

"I know."

* * *

Three months passed and life moved on. Sora worked with a new vigor towards her first release. She only came to lunch in Ukitake's room a few times a week, spending all her free time communing with her zanpaktou. Hitsugaya and Hinamori missed her, but knew that she needed to be alone. More and more people from the Gotei 13 came to observe the graduating class making all the students nervous. Hinamori kept trying to convince him to submit an application to the fifth division, but Hitsugaya wasn't sure. He loved Hinamori dearly, but he wasn't sure he wanted to be in the same squad as her. He wanted to forge his own path.

Matsumoto would come and visit at least once a week. She taught their class four more times, working to get the students closer to their release. Hitsugaya would never admit it, but he secretly liked it when she came and shared dinner with him and Sora and Hinamori. Matsumoto entertained them all with stories about the tenth division and her old captain. Both Sora and Hinamori found Isshin hilarious and mourned his death, but only Hitsugaya knew that the captain was happily living with his newly-wed wife in the world of the living. He had never had such a huge secret and he itched to share with his friends.

Hinamori had been promoted. She was now the twelfth seat of the fifth division. She said it was because of the training she had been receiving from Ukitake. She could now cast many kidou spells without the incantation and it had impressed her captain. Hitsugaya was happy for her, but he wished he didn't have to listen to her talk about Captain Aizen. Just another reason not to join the fifth division.

Hitsugaya himself had been working on his release. Hyourinmaru was still fairly difficult for Hitsugaya to wield without hurting himself. The school nurses had become well accustomed to his daily visits to get his various wounds healed. It was annoying to spend so much time in the infirmary, but Hitsugaya didn't really care. He and Hyourinmaru had a lot of lost time to make up for and Hitsugaya was determined to master his shikai as soon as possible. If he had enough control on it, then maybe he'd immediately be able to try for a seated position.

The faster he climbed the ranks of the Gotei 13, the sooner he would be able to fix Central 46, permanently.

* * *

Around the middle of April, Hitsugaya woke up at his normal time on a bright sunny day. The small boy knew it was sunny even before he opened his eyes because he could feel the heat streaming in through the window. He opened his eyes and sure enough, bright rays of light shone in through the glass panes to cast a pattern on the now warm stone floor. He flung it open and stuck his head out. The last of the snow had disappeared overnight.

His roommates were still asleep, as usual. He rarely talked to them anymore. He woke up early, went to breakfast early (because Hinamori had to teach class), and had different classes from them. And things hadn't been the same since Sojiro's death. Even though he knew it was Central 46's fault, Hitsugaya couldn't forgive Hari for forgetting his own cousin. It was childish of Hitsugaya, but he didn't care.

He dressed and walked down to the mess halls. He ran into Sora on the way as she exited the girls' dorms. She was in a cheery mood. A week ago she had cropped her hair to her chin to keep it out of her way when she cast kidou. Hitsugaya was still getting used to the absence of her waist length locks, but she seemed happy with the cut, claiming she could spend half as much time brushing it.

Normally Sora was pretty tomboy-ish, but comments like that reminded Hitsugaya she was a girl.

"Guess what," Sora said smugly as they made their way across the courtyard to breakfast.

"What?" Hitsugaya sighed. He wasn't awake yet.

"I'm now 5'5"!" She spun in a happy circle. "My mom is really short so I'm always worried that I'll be short too. But 5'5" is marvelous…" Sora trailed off when she realized who she was talking to. "Oops…" she muttered. "Sorry."

"It's ok," Hitsugaya grumbled. "Do you think I'll ever be 5'5"?"

"Sure you will," Sora said merrily. "You'll be six feet tall and slay Menos with your amazing bankai which will create giant storms and slice them in half."

Hitsugaya glowered at his companion.

"I am not in the mood," he said bluntly.

"Well I am," Sora grinned. "How's your shikai training going? Managed to control that chain yet?"

"Maybe," Hitsugaya was still having trouble, but he didn't want to admit it. Sora raised an eyebrow but remained silent. That was one thing Hitsugaya liked about Sora: she knew when to stop.

Breakfast was served cafeteria style. Hitsugaya was pushing his tray in front of Sora. Then he stopped. Sora prodded him with her fork. He was holding up the line.

"What?"

"Matsumoto says I'll grow taller if I drink milk." Hitsugaya had paused before the beverage section and was fingering a small carton of the dairy drink.

Sora laughed and placed a carton on her tray.

"I don't know for sure, but it's worth a try." she sighed.

Sora picked up her tray and went around him, leaving Hitsugaya to stare at the drinks. He glanced around. No one was looking. He shrugged, grabbed a carton, and followed Sora to the table they shared with Hinamori.

* * *

That morning after breakfast, Hitsugaya walked to his class with Ukitake. He was still taking private lessons for some reason; but he wasn't going to complain. He pushed open the door, undid the curtains that covered the window, and turned on the light. Then he sighed. There was a desk, two chairs, and a stack of papers. It seemed they wouldn't be sparring today. Hitsugaya sat down to wait for Ukitake.

When he did arrive, Ukitake was in a great mood and Hitsugaya couldn't figure out why. It was quite annoying. First Sora, now his sensei. Everyone was so optimistic today. Hitsugaya gestured at the desk.

"What's all this?" he asked. Ukitake sat down across from the boy and took the top paper off the stack.

"These are your application forms," Ukitake said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Application forms?" Hitsugaya asked dumbly.

"Application forms, for the squads," Ukitake explained. When Hitsugaya still didn't understand, he tried again. "Surely you've thought about which squad you're going to join after you graduate."

"Oh," Hitsugaya blinked. "Wait, that's today?"

"Yeah, application's today. You fill out forms for the squads you're interested in and with each form, a copy of your record here at school will be sent. Then if you pass all the exams, you can choose to join one of the squads you were accepted into," Ukitake pushed the paper towards Hitsugaya along with a brush. The older man had already broken a stick of ink.

"But I don't know which squad I want to join," Hitsugaya said, leafing through the papers.

"Its best to apply to all the ones you think you'd be interested in, and then decide when you see which ones you've been accepted into." Though Ukitake didn't say it aloud, both he and the boy knew Hitsugaya would probably get into any squad he applied for. Word had spread about the Shinigami Academy's star pupil.

"But I don't really know anything about the squads…" Hitsugaya looked pleadingly at Ukitake. "Help?" The older man laughed.

"Well, lets see," Ukitake searched through the papers until he found the one he was searching for. "Lets go through them all. The first squad? That's the one headed up by the Captain Commander."

"Um, maybe not," Hitsugaya remembered his run in with the captain and winced. Stupid Matsumoto and her complete ineptness. But he couldn't blame her. It was his fault. It had been _his_idea to do some horrible acting to get off the hook.

"How about the second squad?" Ukitake continued down the list. "Headed by Captain Soifon. It incorporates the Special Forces."

"No, I don't think I'd do too well there," Hitsugaya just wasn't the ninja type.

"The third squad is the one with Captain Gin Ichimaru. Didn't he teach one of your classes?"

"Yes. He did." Hitsugaya didn't have to say more than that. Ukitake got the message and crossed off the third division as a possibility for his pupil.

"The fourth? That's Captain Unohana and Vice Captain Isane, the medical squad."

"I'm not that good with healing kidou."

"The fifth? That's the squad that Hinamori's in-"

"No!" Hitsugaya shouted. Embarrassed, he repeated quieter, "No, I don't think so."

Ukitake smothered a chuckle. "Sixth squad? The captain there is fairly new. His name is Byakuya Kuchiki. He just finished his second decade as a captain a year ago. He's a fair man and follows the rules. I think you'd like him."

"Ok, put that down," Hitsugaya said. Captain Kuchiki sounded like someone after his own heart.

"Seventh squad, Captain Komamura. He's a bit like Captain Kuchiki, but a little less stiff. He's very just."

"Ok, put down the seventh squad then."

"Eighth-"

"No."

At this Ukitake did laugh.

"Don't like Shunsui?"

"Um, he's ok, but I don't think we'd get along well…"

"Ok then, ninth squad, Captain Tosen. He and Captain Komamura are close friends."

"Put that one down then."

"Squad Ten-"

"Absolutely not," Hitsugaya said. He did not want to be in the same squad as Matsumoto.

"Are you sure?" Ukitake warned. "Vice Captain Matsumoto would really like it if you joined her squad."

"Which is why I'm not joining," Hitsugaya muttered. "No."

They stared at each other for a moment until Ukitake broke out laughing. Hitsugaya's scowl deepened.

"If you say so…" Ukitake chortled.

* * *

Thank you, thank you, thank you, to all the reviewers of the last chapter. Its so great to know someone is reading! It means the world to me when you review and I really appreciate it.

What if

I'll update as soon as possible.


	24. Visit

Graduation is growing nearer!

I hope you like this chaper. It is kind of strange but...

* * *

In the one month between application and the delivery of the acceptance (or denial) letters, Hitsugaya learned patience. He wasn't overly anxious, but the nervous energy of the other hundreds of students rubbed off on him until he was just as jittery as the rest of them. He had trouble sleeping, sometimes staying up all night just thinking about his life after the academy. It could've been worse. Sora was so stressed; she was getting migraines, piercing headaches that kept her in bed for days. If anything, the migraines just made it worse for her because she had to make up all the school work she missed. Hinamori and Hitsugaya tried to reassure her that she would do fine, but Sora ignored them.

"Which squads I get accepted into determines the path the rest of my life will take," she yelled at them one day. "How can you tell me to calm down?" It didn't help that Sora still hadn't been able to reach shikai. She was tired and irritable.

Sora had applied to the third, fifth, eighth, tenth, and eleventh squads. She had confided that she really wanted to join the eleventh, but probably wouldn't be able to because of her zanpaktou. Even if she hadn't released yet, it seemed that it would be a kidou based katana. Hinamori had convinced her to apply anyways, just in case it turned out her zanpaktou wasn't kidou based.

Hitsugaya had applied to the sixth, seventh, ninth, and thirteenth squad. The last one hadn't been serious. He really didn't have any intention of joining the thirteenth. He wanted to go somewhere where no one knew him. If he joined the thirteenth and did well, people would say it was only because Ukitake liked him. He wouldn't have applied at all if Ukitake hadn't talked him into it.

* * *

On the last Monday in May, one of the teachers came over the loudspeaker during lunch and announced the first of the letters from the squads were due to arrive that week. Sora nearly fainted. That afternoon in practical, while they were being drilled in shunpo by the fourth seat from the second squad, Hitsugaya and Sora discussed the pros and cons of joining various squads.

"I can't believe you want to join the eleventh division," Hitsugaya said incredulously. "From what I've heard, they are a bunch of uncivilized thugs who fight like berserkers. Is that really a place you'd fit in?"

"Well I can't believe you want to join the sixth division," Sora retorted. "Hinamori says the captain is a prick who believes he is right about everything. I'd like to see how long you'd last there."

"Hmph," Hitsugaya grumbled. "None of the squads seem like a place I'd do well in."

"What sort of squad do you want to join?" Sora inquired.

"A squad that lets me pursue my own interests and doesn't interfere with my time. A squad with discipline," Hitsugaya sighed. "It seems like they all have one or the other." Sora snorted.

"A squad that lets you do what you want, but is disciplined?" she rolled her eyes. "You do realize that's an oxymoron, Toshiro."

"Which is why none of them are right for me. I'll just have to settle for one or the other," Hitsugaya flashed around Sora nearly knocking her to the ground.

"Well I want a squad that is fun and lets me have freedom and has no organization whatsoever," Sora laughed and dodged Hitsugaya. "That's why the eleventh sounds so perfect. Of course the tenth and the eighth are probably pretty close to what I want too."

"So why did you apply to the fifth?" Hitsugaya twirled and did a complex maneuver that sent Sora flying backwards. She growled and charged at him.

"Seriously, where have you left your brain," Sora teased as she flashed behind Hitsugaya throwing him off balance. "Hinamori made that look- you know the one that makes you feel like you are saving her life- and I couldn't say no."

"I said no, it wasn't that hard." Hitsugaya slid along the ground feet first attempting to sweep Sora's legs out from under her.

"Well you've known her for ages," Sora whined and succeeded on pinning Hitsugaya to the ground. "You need to watch out for that move. It's always hard to get out of a pin and it will be especially for you."

"Wow, thanks," he said dryly, pushing her off him. "I love having my weaknesses rubbed in my face."

"It's my job," Sora smirked.

* * *

The first wave of letters came after dinner on Friday. Hitsugaya walked back to his dorm to find a pile of mail on the other side of door. It had obviously been pushed through the mail slot. He sorted through it, placing the letters on his roommates' beds. There were two for him. He sat down on his bed and carefully slit the envelope open with a fingernail. Inside was a single sheet of paper. He dislodged it from its wrapping and read,

_Dear Hitsugaya Toshiro,_

_We regret to inform you that after careful consideration, the ninth squad does not think you are suitable…_

Hitsugaya blinked and read through the entire letter, just to make sure he had read it correctly. He hadn't been accepted? It must be a mistake. Then he pinched himself and took a few deep breaths. It had silly to assume that he would get accepted into every squad he applied to. He calmed himself down and opened the second letter. It was similarly thin and when he opened it a near identical notice informed him that the seventh squad did not have need of his services. He had been rejected. Twice.

Just then someone knocked on his door and without waiting for his permission, flung open the door. Sora ran in, picked Hitsugaya up in an enormous hug, and twirled around laughing.

"Toshiro, guess what! I got accepted into both the third, fifth, and the eighth squad! I mean, I had a feeling I'd get into the third because of Captain Ichimaru, but still! That's three acceptances! I can't believe-" she stopped abruptly when she saw the grim look on his face. "What happened?"

"I didn't get into the ninth or seventh," he said monotonously.

"Oh, wow, Toshiro, I'm so sorry. And here I am prancing around like an idiot-"

"It's ok Sora," Hitsugaya smiled tentatively, pushing down his jealousy. "I'm really happy for you. Very few people get into more than one or two squads. Congratulations." Sora looked at him like she was about to say something, and then suddenly changed her mind.

"What Sora?" Hitsugaya struggled to keep his voice even and free of sarcasm.

"Do you want me to be honest? I don't know if this will cheer you up, but it may explain a few things…" Sora trailed off awkwardly. Hitsugaya sighed and nodded. Sora twirled a lock of hair around and around nervously. "Well, you see, um, well you just began training this year, and even though you are awesome and amazing and are a prodigy at just about everything shinigami, the squads really don't have that much information about you. You're an enigma, a mystery. I'm sure that's all. They probably just don't know what to make of you."

"Thank you?" Hitsugaya sighed. She was probably right, but that didn't make the sting of rejection any softer.

"You know what you need?" Sora said suddenly. "You need a vacation."

"I do?" Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. Sora nodded fervently.

"You do. We all do. Is there anywhere in Rukongai you want to visit?"

"Well… not really," then Hitsugaya remembered his conversation with Sojiro just before they were brought before Central 46. He gulped down the customary helping of sorrow that accompanied the thought of his dead friend. "Actually, I've wanted to bring Hinamori back to visit my grandmother for awhile now…" He looked to Sora who nodded.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll go tell Hinamori to meet us in the center courtyard at six tomorrow morning. That should give us plenty of time to visit your old house. You lived in the first district right?"

"Yeah," Hitsugaya leaned against the bed post and rubbed his eyes sleepily. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you Toshiro," Sora walked out the door, and paused before closing it behind her. Then the door opened again. "Toshiro?" Sora asked softly.

"Don't worry about the squad thing. I'm sure you'll get into at least one of the other two."

"Good _night _Sora," Hitsugaya said, pushing the door closed.

* * *

Hitsugaya woke the next morning strangely energized. After grabbing an apple from the kitchen he met up with Hinamori and Sora in the center courtyard. Sora was as peppery as usual, but Hinamori was obviously not awake. She greeted him with a quiet 'mmph.'

The trip outside the wall took just around twenty minutes. They probably could have gotten there quicker, but halfway there, Hinamori said she had forgotten something and Sora and Hitsugaya had to wait for her to go back and then catch back up with them. When they passed through the west gate, Hitsugaya paused to take a deep breath. Air filled his lungs and he sighed with contentment. The air in Rukongai tasted different for some reason. He could smell the ash of a small fire and the salt of a freshly cooked meal.

He could feel Hinamori grow tenser and tenser beside him as they drew nearer to his grandmother's house. He felt sorry for her, but not that much. She had a right to be nervous. She had hardly visited them during her time at the academy. He himself was still slightly mad at her. Hinamori had forgotten them. Yes he felt sorry for her, but he couldn't help thinking, serves her right. Then he mentally scolded himself. That was over and done with. And with this visit to his grandmother, the case would be forever closed.

They approached the house. He ran his fingers along the white picket fence that separated the sidewalk from their small garden. Sora unlatched the gate and held it open for them. She still tends the watermelon garden, Hitsugaya realized sentimentally.

Hinamori paused at the doorstep.

"I'm not sure I can do this," she said softly. "It's been almost two years." Hitsugaya looked at her wordlessly and gestured for her to knock on the door. She looked at him sadly for a moment then complied. Knock, knock.

A few moments later the door was opened. A strange woman stood at the door. She wasn't much older than Hinamori and she gave them a confused look.

"What are you students doing here?" she asked.

"I'm looking for my grandmother," Hitsugaya said. "She lives here."

"I'm sorry, but I live here," the woman said haltingly. "Perhaps your grandmother moved?"

"Do you have any information about the person who lived here before you?" Sora inquired.

"No, I'm sorry," the woman turned to close the door, then halted. "Actually, I don't have any information, but you can try the district office. They probably have files of addresses and such."

"Thank you," Hinamori bowed and they walked back down the pathway.

They were silent for awhile. Then Hinamori turned to face her friends. Her eyes were filled with worry.

"What do you think happened?" she wondered.

"I don't know," Hitsugaya admitted. "Maybe she just moved."

"I'm sure she's ok," Sora comforted.

When they inquired about Hitsugaya's grandmother at the district office, they handed him her death certificate. She had died at 1358 years of age.

"I'm sorry," Sora said solemnly. Hinamori was weeping quietly into Hitsugaya's shoulder. Hitsugaya was just staring off into space. He had dropped the death certificate. Sora picked it up.

The cause of death read, hypothermia. Date of Death read just a week after this year's term had ended. Sora glanced at Hitsugaya. Had he read it? No, he couldn't have had. He had barely glanced at it. Sora had heard the story of how Matsumoto had discovered Hitsugaya, and knew that she had to hide this from him. He was already upset about not getting accepted into two of the squads he applied for and this would just send him over the top. She quickly handed the certificate back to the clerk and guided her mourning friends out of the building.

* * *

They spent the rest of the morning in a small café. They didn't talk but to order another drink or something to eat. They began with water, and then by lunch Hinamori had moved onto sake. After the fourth cup, Sora had taken the bottle and hidden it under the table.

Hinamori looked terrible. Her face was red and blotchy. Her hair was bedraggled. And her whole body shook with the occasional hiccup. Hitsugaya was just deathly white. His skin was as pale as his hair and he clenched and unclenched his fists in his lap. Sora saw the deep indentations of fingernails in his palms. His scar on his left hand had broken open and was bleeding. When he failed to do anything to staunch the flow of blood, Sora took a napkin and wrapped his hand. Finally, Hinamori hiccupped,

"I never got to say goodbye…"

"Neither did I," Hitsugaya reminded her quietly. "But she loved you until the very end. I know that Hinamori."

They were quiet for awhile longer.

"We can't sit here all day," Hitsugaya finally spoke up. "Hinamori, lets go back to the academy."

"No, please," Hinamori shook her head. "I don't want to go back. Not yet."

"Well we can't stay here forever," Hitsugaya said sharply. Then he regretted his tone. Hinamori was just as distressed as he was, even if she showed it in a different way. "Sorry, but we can't."

"I know a place we can go if you want," Sora offered. Hinamori nodded and stood up. She wiped her face off and tucked her hair behind her ears. Hitsugaya stood up beside her. He put the bloody napkin down on the table along with some coins and walked out of the café.

Sora led them down the main road and then off into alleys. They weaved between buildings and even had to jump across a stream. Sora evidently knew the area well. They passed through the north first district into the east first district. Getting back to the academy would take awhile, but Hitsugaya didn't care.

Hinamori and Hitsugaya followed Sora up to a big mansion. Sora didn't even knock on the door; she just pushed it open and walked in. Hitsugaya and Hinamori exchanged a glance. They walked into a sitting room.

"Germai, could you get us some tea?" Sora asked. Hitsugaya jumped as he felt a man come up behind him.

"Of course Miss Mizuchi," Germai bowed and walked from the room.

"Who's that?" Hitsugaya asked. Sora took off her sandals and put her feet up on the coffee table.

"Germai. He works for my family," she shrugged and gestured at the couch across from her. "Sit?"

They sat. Both were torn between deep sorrow for their grandmother and inherent curiosity about Sora. Hitsugaya realized that they really didn't know much about her.

"Where is this?" Hinamori asked Sora.

"This is my house. We're in the east first district," she closed her eyes and stretched out on her couch. "I haven't been home since term started."

Hitsugaya couldn't help thinking that the term 'house' was a bit of an understatement. The building was massive.

"Do you want to go hangout in my room? My parents probably aren't home," Sora got up and walked out of the sitting room. They followed her.

"What about the tea?" Hinamori asked.

"He'll find us," Sora assured them.

Hitsugaya was about to comment when they stepped into a great hallway. The ceiling was over twenty feet high and the walls were adorned with great blue and black hangings decorated with the Mizuchi raindrop.

Sora seemed different in this 'house.' Almost as if she was trying too hard. But what confused him is why she would be trying so hard to act like a spoiled brat in the first place.

Her room was surprisingly simple. It was a normal size and had just the traditional sleeping mat and a few chests. Sora sat down on top of one and sighed.

"I'm sorry," she said, not looking her friends in the eyes. "Last summer Mother had ordered the servants to notify her if I wasn't behaving 'as a proper young lady.'" Sora made quotation marks with her fingers and rolled her eyes. "I wasn't sure if that was still in effect." Sora was acutely aware of her friends' melancholy, but she wasn't going to get caught in the sorrow like them. Someone had to cheer them up.

"What was still in effect?" a deep voice came from the doorway. Hitsugaya and Hinamori watched as Sora's eyes widened in horror. They turned around to face a man in a dark cloak.

"Hi father," Sora said, smiling nervously.

* * *

I'll update as soon as possible.

Thank you to the wonderful people who reviewed last time. See 'Happy Pills.'


	25. Truth

First, I want to apologize for how long this took to upload. I had finals the last two weeks and so it was crazy. But I get out of school next Wednesday and should be able to update soon. Thank you for reading! And thank you for reviewing!

* * *

The air grew uncomfortably cold in the quiet that followed. Only an occasional sob from Hinamori broke the silence. Hitsugaya moved to place an arm around her, keeping one eye on the man at the door. He scanned the room pausing on Hinamori's rumpled figure and meeting Hitsugaya's fierce glare. He nodded as if something had occurred to him and turned to face Sora.

"Why haven't you answered any of my letters?" he demanded. "I've written you nearly every week since the beginning of the term. You missed Midwinter with us - your uncle actually showed up – where were you?" Sora looked taken aback. She stood up so quickly she stumbled and marched up to her father. She was easily a head shorter, but she seemed to shudder with rage.

"What do you mean I haven't answered any of your letters? There weren't any letters to answer! I wrote you several times, but when you didn't respond I figured you were away on a mission!" Sora's father seemed unsure of what to make of his daughter and hesitated. Sora didn't waste a moment. "And then I get letters from mother saying you were displeased with my conduct and that you didn't want me home for Midwinter. So I didn't come home. I stayed with my friends who needed me. Did you know one of my closest friends died this Midwinter? _Central 46_ decided he was unnecessary."

Sora's father seemed to flinch at the mention of the Central 46. He glanced back at Hinamori and Hitsugaya and then embraced Sora, sweeping her up in an enormous hug. She fought his hold. Tears of anger streamed down her face.

"What are you doing to me? Stop! Let me go!" her voice was muffled because her face was pressed into her father's cloak. The man's hood had fallen down and Hitsugaya and Hinamori could see his face. Shoulder length black hair was tucked behind his ears. A few strands hung around his face framing his angular visage. His eyes were the same deep blue as Sora's.

"Sora, I never said that I was displeased with you or that I didn't want you to come home. I love you. Please, I think this is all just a big misunderstanding," his voice sounded strangely boyish. Sora stopped struggling and looked up at the man.

"Then why didn't we get each other's letters?"

"I don't know… but I think I know who's to blame." They shared a vindictive look. "And I'm sorry about your friend. The one who was executed by Central 46," he glanced at Hitsugaya again. "Do…?"

"No, and please don't. I can't…" Sora sighed. "Their grandmother just died. I brought them here. Please…"

"Very well, I'll leave it to you," Sora's father pulled Sora close one more time and then walked out the doorway. Sora watched him go, listening to his footsteps slowly draw farther and farther away. Then she turned around. Hitsugaya was watching her silently. She feigned a smile and sat back down.

"I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean for you to see that," Sora scratched her head awkwardly.

"What aren't you telling us?" Hitsugaya asked bluntly.

"Nothing," Sora's smile was less forced that time. "Tea?" The servant from earlier came in and set a small table on the ground. Atop it he laid a tray with three tea cups and a pot and exited the room.

Sora got onto her knees and poured hot water, carefully mixing green tea powder into each cup. Hitsugaya accepted cups for himself and Hinamori silently. They sat for awhile sipping the scalding liquid until Hinamori spoke.

"Sora, please tell us. I want to know too," Color had returned to Hinamori's face and while she spoke quietly, her voice was firm.

"Know what?" Sora stalled staring at the ripples in her tea.

"I think you know perfectly well," Hitsugaya finished his drink and slammed it down on the table with a slightly more force than necessary. "Why haven't you told us anything about you? Who is your father – and you mother? Why can't we know? What is your connection with Central 46? Who _are _you Sora?" Sora winced at the mention of Central 46. She hadn't been sure if Hitsugaya had picked up on that but she supposed she should have expected it. He hadn't skipped four years at the Academy for anything.

"I'd rather not talk about that now," Sora hedged, trying once more to get her friends to drop the subject. "It's kind of an uncomfortable subject." She met Hitsugaya's eyes pleadingly but he looked away. The only sound was the gentle whistling of the teapot. The sun had shifted and no longer shone directly through Sora's windows. Hitsugaya stood up and brushed off his uniform.

"If that's how things are going to be, I'm leaving. Come on Hinamori."

Hinamori shakily stood up and followed Hitsugaya out of the room shooting Sora an apologetic look. Sora cradled her head in her hands. She could feel Hitsugaya's gaze from the doorway penetrating the deepest recesses of her mind. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, she whispered something.

"Sorry?" Hitsugaya said coldly from the doorway.

"I said, fine," Sora said softly. "But don't interrupt me."

Hitsugaya and Hinamori sat back down and watched Sora. She stood up from her perch and crouched on the ground reaching under the mat that served as her bed. She pulled out a sheaf of parchment and searched through it until she found what she was looking for. She dumped the rest of the papers on the ground. They scattered before her friends. Hitsugaya picked one up. It was a document deeding the House of Mizuchi to the lord's eldest child, a daughter. It had been nullified. Hinamori picked up more of the papers. Each was a similar certificate and each and every one had been denied or canceled.

"Never mind those," Sora waved her hand. "They're nothing important. You said you wanted to know who I was. Here." She handed her birth certificate to Hinamori and Hitsugaya.

"It says Mizuchi Sora," Hitsugaya seemed surprised. Sora snorted.

"What did you expect?" she rolled her eyes. "I haven't lied about anything."

"But you're not telling the whole truth," Hitsugaya stated.

"No."

"…"

"What do you want to know first?"

"Your family and their connections to Central 46."

"This is the long part," Sora sighed. "I guess I should start with my father. His name is Mizuchi Kekaiyu. I really…" Sora blushed. "It's not like I'm in love with him, but I really admire him, you know? He's really smart and he knows what he's doing. He can be strict, but I can never take him seriously, if you know what I mean. He takes care of this family. He was previously the Vice Captain of the tenth squad. He served under Captain Isshin until he died. He would have taken the captaincy if the Royal Guard hadn't snatched him up. I have one older sibling. He's technically only a half sibling. Raion, that's my brother, is from my mother's first marriage."

Hitsugaya had always wondered what had happened to Isshin's Vice Captain. He wondered if Sora's father knew that Isshin was still alive. Sora obviously didn't.

"What about your mother?" Hinamori interjected.

"She and I… don't really get along," Sora seemed content to close the subject there, but Hinamori wouldn't let the subject drop.

"Why not?"

Sora hesitated then sighed in defeat.

"She wants Raion to inherit leadership of our family. And technically he can because he's older than me and a boy. But my father wants me to inherit. He's been trying to get it finalized for a decade now, but my mother keeps using her power to impede him."

"You don't like your mother." Hitsugaya acknowledged.

"No," Sora leaned back on her bedroll and stared at the ceiling. "She's always trying to get my father to kick me out of the house. She didn't want me to become a shinigami because then I would have a higher status than my brother. It's ridiculous."

"Why does it matter so much who inherits? Couldn't your father just split the property and the money?" Hitsugaya asked. He had an idea why this wouldn't work, but he wanted to hear it from Sora's own lips.

"My family is very old," was all Sora would say. Hitsugaya gave up. He had pushed her enough for today.

"What about Central 46?"

"My father knows a member very well and…" Sora shrugged. "He's annoyed that they keep flaunting their power." She stood up. "We've been here all afternoon. We should get back to the academy." Sora walked out of her room leaving Hitsugaya and Hinamori alone.

Hitsugaya was frustrated. Sora was clever. She had given them just enough information to make them happy without actually revealing anything. He would have to find out the rest on his own. He had a feeling that if Sora would actually come out and just tell him her secrets, he would be a step closer to understanding and destroying Central 46. If Sora had connections to Central 46, then perhaps he could learn more about the council he wanted so desperately to destroy.

* * *

They spent the rest of the weekend doing quiet tasks. Ukitake was having some troubles in his squad so he was away. Sora, Hinamori, and Hitsugaya sparred a bit Sunday afternoon, but nothing happened until Monday at lunch. Hitsugaya had gone back to the dorms to drop off his books when he found a letter on his bed. He picked it up slowly slitting the envelope. It was thicker than the last two letters. His heart twisted with hope, he pulled out the letter.

He had gotten into the thirteenth division.

That was no surprise, but still it made him happy. Happiness was in short order for him these days with the death of his grandmother. He opened his door to go tell his friends when he was slammed to the ground. His head spun and he rubbed his temples, trying to clear his vision. A pair of deep blue eyes stared at him. He jerked and pushed Sora away.

"Are you ok Toshiro?" she asked. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." he shook his head once more, and then held up his acceptance letter. "I got into the thirteenth!"

"Awesome, congratulations," Sora hugged him.

"How 'bout you?" Hitsugaya inquired. Sora blinked then gasped.

"Oh, yeah, I got into tenth! Matsumoto wrote me a letter personally, saying she'd love to have me."

"Have you decided which squad you'll join?" Hitsugaya inquired.

"No, I'm still waiting to see about my shikai and the eleventh…" Sora sighed.

"Hey in a couple do you want to meet and spar a bit? Practical is canceled for today, but I have to do some research," Hitsugaya gave Sora a rare smile. She nodded.

"I'll meet you at three on the seventh practice field," she said and left the room.

Hitsugaya waited for a couple minutes before setting off towards the library. He didn't want Sora to see what he was going to do. When he arrived, he immediately went to the section that housed books on the history of Soul Society. He poured through scores of books. The only place he saw mention of the Mizuchi Clan was in the section that chronicled the massacre of the Quincies. Apparently the reason Seireitei even chose to take action was because of the Great Upheaval. Many of the noble houses had completely reorganized themselves and were too busy to talk the Central 46 out of the massacre. Apparently Mizuchi was one such house. The heir of Mizuchi had abdicated, leaving the family to his younger brother. At the same time the Shihoin clan had named their newly born daughter, Yoruichi, the heir - the first female heir of one of the four noble houses.

All Hitsugaya had figured out from that was that Mizuchi was a noble house of some sort. The whole event had been mentioned in the passing. He looked in the bibliography; the author of the book said he got the information from the ninth squad newspaper.

When Hitsugaya inquired about old newspapers, the librarian told him he would have to go to either the ninth squad or the thirteenth squad archives. She warned him that he would need a pass from a seated officer in either of those squads to enter the archives as a student. After he assured her that that wouldn't be a problem, Hitsugaya set off for the thirteenth division.

There, he had to wade through a dozen shinigami who seemed to be chasing Kiyone and Sentaro. He nearly barreled into a boy not much taller than himself. Finally Hitsugaya was able to shove through the throng to Ukitake's office which the boy had so kindly directed him to. He pushed open the door to find Ukitake talking to a girl with shoulder length black hair. She looked around startled and he recognized her. Kuchiki Rukia.

"I'm sorry," Hitsugaya bowed. "I should have knocked."

"It's ok," Ukitake smiled. "We were just finishing up. Rukia, this is one of my students from the Academy, Hitsugaya Toshiro."

"We've met," Rukia nodded in his direction.

"Oh? When?" Ukitake stood up and led them out of his office.

"At the dinner you invited me to," Hitsugaya said. "Look, Captain Ukitake, I really need your help."

"With what?" Ukitake had one hand on Rukia's shoulder.

"I need a pass to get into the archives. I need to look at some old newspaper articles from about 200 years ago," Hitsugaya spoke quickly.

"Why?" Ukitake asked.

"Please, it's for my project," Hitsugaya cocked his head and Ukitake realized what he meant.

"Ok then… actually, I'll take you myself. Rukia you can come if you want."

Rukia shook her head. She had seen how Hitsugaya had stiffened. He obviously didn't want her there. She walked off wondering what was so important, that Hitsugaya didn't want anyone to know.

The thirteenth squad archives were in one of the numerous towers in the middle of Seireitei. Ukitake placed his hand on a plate at the door and the machine beeped and the door slid open. Hitsugaya stared at the technology which Ukitake used with such ease.

"Twelfth squad." Ukitake said as if it would answer all of Hitsugaya's unspoken questions. Inside the dark tower, they walked up to the podium. Ukitake showed Hitsugaya how to work the screen so he would get access to whatever he needed. Hitsugaya thanked Ukitake and then tapped out one word.

Mizuchi.

The amount of material that came up was astounding. The thousands of references in books and articles and papers boggled Hitsugaya. He refined his search this time cross referencing Mizuchi and Central 46.

What he saw gave him a start. The headline of an article read, Newly Appointed Vice Captain's Wife is Accepted into the Central 46. It went on to describe how Mizuchi Brinni had remarried after her first husband had died in the Quincy War to the heir of the Mizuchi Clan, one of the four noble houses.

Things began to fall into place. Why they couldn't just split the inheritance, why Sora was on such familiar terms with all the shinigami who came to teach their class, why sometimes it seemed as if she had two different personalities…

Even though it made sense, it still shocked him. Why hadn't Sora told him? She had never seemed secretive before. And she certainly didn't act like she was the daughter of one of the most influential nobles in Soul Society. But then he realized that she must have assumed that he knew. Maybe that was why she was the Teaching Assistant. Hitsugaya shook his head. No, that was wrong. She was simply the best.

And then there was Sora's mother, Mizuchi Brinni.

Sora's mother was on the Central 46. Pushing down his deep disgust of the council, Hitsugaya searched Sora's mother's name. Once again, the names of documents and books flooded the screen. He scrolled down the screen glancing at the titles. Then he froze. Hitsugaya selected a newspaper article just a few months old with a vicious poke. The document was delivered down to the platform he was on with a system of pulleys and levers. He flipped to the third page and glanced over it. The words jumped out at him and seemed to scald his hands. He dropped the newspaper.

Did Sora know? There was no way she could have known; otherwise she would have been furious. Hitsugaya raced out of the thirteenth squad archives past a bewildered Kiyone. He had to tell Sora.

When he got to the seventh practice field, he found Sora in deep meditation. She was clutching her zanpaktou. Then her sword flashed and she flung it away.

"Sora?" Hitsugaya inquired.

"I'm ok," Sora grumbled. "I'm just not getting it."

Hitsugaya was about reply when the sound of air being displaced after a shunpo filled the air. A tall man with square glasses and a white captain's haori stood before them. Hinamori peeked out from behind him.

"Hi Sora! Hitsugaya!" Hinamori greeted with a smile. "This is my captain, the captain of the fifth squad, Aizen Sosuke!"

* * *

Sorry for the horrible cliffhanger. I didn't really like this chapter. I know how I want to write the next few chapters, but I had no idea how to get there. If you're still reading thank you, because I know this one was kind of boring. The next one will be much more interesting.

Just to clearify things. In both the Manga and the Anime the only two of the Four Noble Houses or whatever they are called are identified. They are Kuchiki and Shihoin. Therefore, I am using my imagination to make this story more interesting.

Also, in the end when Hitsugaya freaks out and races out of the archives, he has discovered something important and wants to tell Sora. I wasn't sure if that was clear.

And if you are still reading and you are wondering, what was with the technology? then check out the Bount Arc. I don't like the Bount Arc, but in it Ukitake and Kyoraku are researching the Bount in the room I described in this chapter. So yeah...

Thanks for reading.

And please, please, drop me a line and review. I just want to know what you think!


	26. Eagle's Wing

*gasp*

I actually posted another chapter before the two week mark! I'm so proud of myself. I've been planning this scene ever since I introduced Sora to the story. It's nice to finally post it. Anyways, here's the chapter. I hope it lives up to your generous expectations.

* * *

Sora and Hitsugaya immediately bowed to the captain. He bowed back. Hitsugaya wasn't sure whether to be curious because he was finally meeting the man Hinamori talked so much about or annoyed because now he couldn't tell Sora what he had discovered. He doubted that she would want anyone else to know, especially this captain. Hitsugaya blinked. Had someone just said his name?

"Sorry?" he stood up. Hinamori smiled.

"I said this is Captain Aizen of the fifth squad. Captain, these are my friends Mizuchi Sora and Hitsugaya Toshiro." Hinamori looked up at her superior with a look that seemed to beg for approval.

"It is nice to meet you two. I have heard much about you," Aizen seemed amiable enough. In fact, Hitsugaya realized he probably would get along fairly well with this even tempered man if it weren't for Hinamori's glowing adoration.

Other students were coming into the practice field - it seemed Hinamori was teaching a class. They were introduced to the captain and were all appropriately awed by his rank. Hinamori then set the students to drills.

Hitsugaya watched as Aizen and Hinamori interacted. He's perfect for her, he thought with a twinge of envy. Aizen had just explained why he couldn't just fast track Hitsugaya and Sora into the fifth squad. Somehow Aizen managed to stay calm when dealing with some of Hinamori's more annoying aspects. Even Hitsugaya couldn't do that. He was also quite neat. The captain kept his uniform pressed and unusually clean - in contrast to some of the other shinigami Hitsugaya had met.

Hinamori's face lit up when Aizen told her that Sora had been accepted into the fifth division. She hugged her captain who gently pried her from his body and reprimanded her. He was her captain and superior, but her friend at the same time. It was perfect. Almost too perfect.

"Jealous?" Sora murmured into Hitsugaya's ear.

"Huh?" Hitsugaya jumped. He had forgotten Sora was there.

"I know what you're thinking and you're wrong. He's not," Sora seemed amused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow at her smug tone.

"I know people like him. My mother's one of them. They fancy themselves perfect. But they aren't. Be careful not to get caught up in their act like Momo."

"But isn't that dangerous?" Hitsugaya mused. "If Momo thinks that her captain is perfect and can do no wrong then…"

"He seems like a nice enough guy," Sora said, straightening and patting Hitsugaya on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I don't think he's doing it for the wrong reasons. And stop acting so jealous. It's so obvious."

"I am not jealous," Hitsugaya huffed, knowing that he was. "It's not like I like her or anything. We're like siblings."

"Sure…" Sora rolled her eyes. "But it looks like Hinamori's holding her class here; we should probably go somewhere else."

"Mmm…" Hitsugaya grumbled.

"Or we could just go get a snack from the kitchens, I don't think I could concentrate much longer," Sora laughed as she saw her short friend's eyes' light up. "Hungry?"

"No, actually," he hesitated and his eyebrow knit together in a look she knew well.

"Spit it out," Sora commanded, hands on her hips. "If this is about this weekend at my house then-"

"No, no," he said hurriedly. "Well not really. Is there a place where we could be alone?"

"Yeah…" she began to lead him off the practice field and through the campus. Sora couldn't help glancing back every few moments at Toshiro who was struggling to keep up with her long strides. What had him so out of sorts?

"What?" Hitsugaya demanded.

"Huh?" Sora blinked.

"Stop looking at me," Hitsugaya snapped.

"Sor_ry_," Sora could feel his tension, rolling off him in waves. Recently only one thing made him this emotional. "Is this about Central 46?" she inquired.

"Not. Now." Hitsugaya seemed to squeeze the words out from between his teeth. "Later. In private."

Finally they arrived at Sora's chosen destination; a greenhouse just off the building she knew housed the staff. She pirouetted through the stone archway.

"I love this place," she said dreamily, closing her eyes and spinning around. "It's so peaceful and the temperature is just perfect."

Hitsugaya had an odd look on his face, something somewhere between wonder and sorrow.

"When did you discover this place?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Several years ago. I don't know whose it is, but no one's ever told me to get out so…" she shrugged. "I bonded with my zanpaktou in this greenhouse."

"Have you ever brought anyone else here?" Hitsugaya pressed, remembering Sojiro.

"No, you're the first," Sora looked at him curiously. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"I'm just experiencing some intense déjà vu, that's all…" Hitsugaya walked over to a small plant on a pedestal in the middle of the room, gently running his fingers along the trunk. "These plants are memories."

Sora came over to stand next to Hitsugaya. She too fingered the tree and bent over to sniff the blossoms.

"Pretty," Sora said absently. "Toshiro, what do you want to tell me?"

"Your mother's on Central 46," he said flatly. How? No. There was only one way he could have figured that out and his voice was not the voice of someone taking a shot in the dark. He had been researching her and her family. She was suddenly cold, even though the temperature in the greenhouse was sweltering. There were all sorts of replies to a statement like that, most of them were quite colorful. She opted for a simple affirmation.

"Yes."

"Well… then you know that she's the one who's keeping your father from naming you the heir? And probably the one who was intercepting your letters?"

"Yes."

"And that she voted for the fight between me and Sojiro."

"Yes." Sora's eyes hardened and she clenched her fists. Why did he have to keep bringing up Sojiro. Didn't he care?

"Well did you know she was also the one who made the law that no two people with the same zanpaktou could remain alive?"

"_Yes_, Toshiro, I don't get your point." Sora kept her voice even, despite her flaring temper. Hitsugaya seemed surprised that she knew.

"Well... I wasn't sure that you knew. I figured, since you weren't that angry with your mother, you didn't."

"Actually Toshiro," Sora said patronizingly. "Just because I do not wear my emotions on my shirt sleaves doesn't mean I am not mad at my mother. I am also, surprisingly, quite knowledgeable of the status of my family. In fact, I _may_ even know more than you learned from your stalking. So I would appreciate it if you would lay off my family and my sore spots. And stop being such a bloody know it all." Sora struggled to finish her rant in one breath and gasped when she finished. She panted, glaring at him while she caught her breath. Then she turned and marched out of the greenhouse, leaving Toshiro to wonder just what he had said.

* * *

It just so happened that that night Matsumoto visited them for dinner. She was the second one to their usual table in the mess hall. She found a scowling Hitsugaya mutilating his seared tuna with a chopstick.

"What's with the face?" she asked, plopping down in a chair beside him. Hitsugaya just scowled and grunted, stabbing his fish with a particularly vicious jab.

"You're going to have to give me more than that," she grinned, unfazed by his irritated behavior.

"Sora's mad at me," he growled. "And I didn't even do anything."

"Well you must have done something," Matsumoto figured. "What happened?"

"We went to see my grandmother this weekend. She died just a few days after I left for the Academy," he bit his lip.

"I'm sorry," Matsumoto said solemnly. "Do you know how?"

"No, Sora snatched the paperwork away before I could see. She probably knows though," he made a face. "That's the problem. Sora has too many secrets. She wouldn't tell me anything, so I went to the thirteenth division archives to find out for myself. She called me a stalker and a know it all and accused me of insulting her family and poking at her 'sore spots.' I didn't even discover anything she didn't already know!"

"Ok…" Matsumoto seemed lost for words. "Erm, well, you see, for most family members, even if they don't get along, they still protect each other. I learned that my first year as a shinigami. I was listening to this guy make fun of his little brother, but when I made a comment, he got all defensive. So even if Sora doesn't get along with her mother, you still shouldn't have said anything. Also, you probably shouldn't have mentioned Sojiro – I assume that's what she meant when you said 'sore spots?'"

"Yeah," Hitsugaya sighed. "I guess I should talk to her."

"Mmm…" Matsumoto agreed through a mouth of rice.

Neither Sora, nor Hinamori came to sit with him and Matsumoto. He spotted Hinamori up at the staff table and waved. Sora sat alone at a table near Hinamori. Hitsugaya was about to get up and go over to Sora when Ukitake, who was sitting at the head of the staff table, stood up and cleared his throat. It fell silent almost immediately.

"Good evening students," he greeted. "Tonight we have a special event for our graduating class. The rest of you are free to go or you can stay and listen." This brought on a great flurry of motion as the first through fourth years exited the dining hall. When everyone had settled, Ukitake began again.

"Usually, students will have received their acceptance or denial letters by now. However, due to abnormal circumstances, we have not been able to get many of the letters to you. So we have put together a special event. The staff will pass out your remaining letters while I tell you about it."

Hinamori was the one that handed him his letter from the sixth division. Hitsugaya slit open the envelope with the pin he wore on his sash. He hadn't been accepted.

"I didn't know you even still had that pin," Matsumoto commented. "I'm glad you like it." Hitsugaya blushed.

"I didn't get in. I guess that means that I'll go to the Thirteenth." he sighed. "It's not as if I don't like Captain Ukitake, I had just hoped to go somewhere different, and so I could get some more experience."

"There's always a spot open in the tenth for you," Matsumoto smiled. Hitsugaya couldn't bear to let her down in person.

"I'll think about it." He looked down and quietly said, "Thanks."

He glanced over at Sora who was resting her head on her hands. She looked devastated. He couldn't remember which other letters she was waiting for.

"Tonight will be a chance for you to meet the captains of the Gotei 13 and learn more about your prospective squads. All captains and lieutenants will be in the first practice field in five minutes where they will speak to you as a group. Then you will be given the opportunity to talk to each of them," Ukitake paused and looked over the students. "You are dismissed."

Students began to move towards the doors. Hitsugaya, however, went the opposite direction, swimming against the current towards Hinamori and Sora. He met up with them at the end of the staff table where they walked out to the first practice field.

A small stage had been constructed out of wood and before it several rows of benches had been placed. They filed in and managed to snag a bench near the front. Hinamori and Matsumoto sat between Sora and Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya could've sworn he'd felt Sora's gaze on his back, but every time he turned to look she was quite pointedly ignoring him. He leaned over.

"Look, Sora, I'm sorry about-"

"Hush, they're about to start," someone instructed. Hitsugaya scowled at the boy who was almost two times taller than he was and turned back towards the stage. Shinigami were filing onto the stage.

So these were Soul Society's finest warriors, the elite. Each white cloaked captain had a black shadow – their lieutenant. Only Matsumoto walked alone, her head high. He realized she must have left while he and Sora were taking turns staring at each others' backs.

As each of the captains spoke of their squad's superiority, Hitsugaya wondered what it would be like to stand among such power. About half the people on the stage had accomplished bankai. What would it be like to so dominate the zanpaktou-shinigami relationship that you could force every bit of out of your soul cutter?

Exhilarating.

Hyourinmaru didn't seem too happy about his dreams of submission, but Hitsugaya ignored his prickly dragon and focused on the stage. He was pleased to notice that he had met quite a few of the captains. Kyoraku, and Gin, and Unohana, and Aizen, and Ukitake, and Matsumoto of course, though she didn't really count.

The slender second squad captain was easily the shortest of the captains and Hitsugaya felt a certain kinship with her - at least until she murmured something under breath and clapped her hands causing the stage and all the benches to disintegrate. The captains and lieutenants on stage gracefully landed on the ground, but most of the students fell on their butts. Hitsugaya snorted.

"So is it true that there's only one person this year that has accomplished shikai?" the second squad captain inquired.

"Don't be so hard on them Soifon," Aizen smiled. "We got lucky last year with Abarai, Hinamori, and Kira. Their year had second most number of students graduating with shikai."

"Still…" she harrumphed.

Hitsugaya was almost knocked over as Sora shoved by him towards the captains. What was she doing? He tried to grab her sleeve, his fingers just brushing the fabric of her top. He tripped.

"Sora! Wait!" he called. "You can't just go up to the captains of the Gotei 13! You don't know what you're doing."

"I know exactly what I'm doing, Hitsugaya Toshiro," she snapped.

The other students moved to clear a path for her. She pushed forward until she reached the row of captains and lieutenants. She bowed.

"You seem to be misinformed," she announced.

Hitsugaya winced. What was she doing? She must be mad to talk like that to the captains of the Gotei 13.

"Who are you?" the captain commander rumbled. Sora flinched, but held her ground as she was assaulted by the old warrior's immense reiatsu.

"I am Mizuchi Sora, and I thought you should know that Hitsugaya Toshiro isn't the only one here who has accomplished shikai," she announced. A buzz went through the crowd. Who among them had kept such an accomplishment secret?

"Who else?" the captain commander's gaze burnt into Sora's eyes, making her veins sizzle.

"Me." Sora closed her eyes.

* * *

_She stands on the usual cloud in the usual endless sky._

"_Well this should satisfy you," she says. "You're a drama king or queen or whatever. Look at all these people. Will you tell me your name now?"_

"_Ha ha," the eagle says sarcastically. "You sure know my weaknesses." _

"_You won't even tell me your gender?" the girl begs._

"_No, this is ridiculous," the eagle shakes out its wings. "You're not ready, how many times do I have to tell you that?"_

"_For all of eternity?" she grins. "I think I know when I'm ready and I'm ready now."_

"_Oh?" the eagle asks smugly. "And what makes you think that?"_

"_Sojiro's dead." the girl says it steadily as she looks the bird in the eyes._

"_He's been dead for awhile," the bird says skeptically. "How is that supposed to mean anything?"_

"_I think I've moved on," she says, quieter this time._

"_You haven't," the eagle says coolly. They are silent for a moment. Then the eagle says more kindly, "Why is this so important to you? Plenty of people go through their entire lives without even meeting their zanpaktou, let alone learning its name. Why do you push so hard?"_

"_Because I want to fly." she snaps._

_She jumps off the cloud to get away from her annoying zanpaktou. It was a common occurrence. She would jump off the cloud, and then the eagle would catch her. She closes her eyes, enjoying the rushing wind around her._

_Where is the eagle? She has been falling for quite awhile now. Though the ground is nowhere in sight, she begins to worry._

_What if… what if…_

_She begins to panic._

_Then suddenly, the eagle appears, throttling down in a dive with its wings tucked back. It steadies and begins to fall at the same speed as her. She reaches for it, trying to grab a hold of its body so she can clamber atop it._

_It shifts so it is just beyond her reach._

"_Not yet," the eagle says. "Tell me, why do you want to fly? Is it because of your friend Toshiro? Do you want to fly like him?"_

"_No…" she pauses, unsure of what she actually wants. Then she continues, hesitantly, "No, not like him. With him, but not like him. And I don't want to fly like him. He's too… I don't want to be like him, if that's what you mean. I want to fly my own way."_

_The eagle seems to like this answer and sticks out a wing._

"_Because you asked, I'm male. Grab my wing so you can fly on my back."_

_She aims to grab the tip of his wing and cries in horror when she grabs the base, ripping the hollow bones and detaching it from the eagle's body. The eagle kicks her with his talon so she is facing head first towards the ground or whatever was drawing her towards it. He nods before vanishing._

"_Eagle! Eagle!" she cries. She tries to let go of the now bloody wing, but it sticks to her hand, held there by an invisible force. Suddenly a dark shape comes into view. A cloud. If she could just maneuver so she was above it, she could land on it and save herself. She clumsily tries directing the angle of her decent, but misses by just a bit. Filled with a sudden desperation to at least touch the cloud, she reaches out with the hand with the wing and brushes the cloud with the tip of a feather…_

* * *

Sora opened her eyes and grasped for the power she had sensed the night of Ukitake's birthday, and the time when she fought Hinamori during lunch, and when she was there watching Toshiro practice, and that fateful morning when she met Sojiro for breakfast, and seized it.

She held her zanpaktou above her head, and with a loud crack announced,

"Sweep them all away, Totsunyuukaze!"

Her zanpaktou flashed and was replaced by stick a foot long. She grasped it like a fan and snapped it open. It _was_ a fan.

"A tessen," she whispered.

Ignoring the clamor of the other onlookers, the captain commander questioned her,

"When did you accomplish shikai? It wasn't on your application."

"Today," Sora no longer seemed smug, only stunned.

"Do you mean to say that you accomplished shikai just now?" The sixth squad captain who was obviously of noble decent raised an eyebrow. What was his name? Kuchiki?

Sora nodded cautiously. She seemed to have snapped out of the reckless mood she was in earlier and was now treading the dangerous waters carefully.

"Nice," was the comment from Captain Ichimaru Gin. He swiftly drew his zanpaktou and launched himself at Sora.

* * *

Wowee...

Ok, I had such a fun time writing this, I'll make you guys a deal. Since I'm practically halfway done with the next chapter, I'll post it when I've got a bunch of reviews. So yes, the sooner you review, the sooner I'll post it.

Oh yeah and incase you were wondering, Sora's zanpaktou's name means raging wind.

I hope you liked this chapter. And I'm sorry its so confusing. I'm working on my clarity.

:)


	27. Transition

Wow... two hundred reviews... When I started this story, I never imagined it would go this far. Thank you to everyone who has ever reviewed:

Ammy14k, skyefyrestorm, lazyguy90, Renard, Invader-Nehima, or-chan, ljack, Aztalon The Judge, MyseriousEyez, BlueberriesGoneBad, Mirwen Sunrider, Serene Cerulean, PanPan, hitsuluver, Heavenly Ice, FallenHope-Angel, karkashan, Anime and Manga 4ever XD, musicbee, sfagirl82, haku fan1, Shiro!, mLaine, Shiro3, SoWhat, alana-sakura, hana no toshiro, Aoi Faith, spedclass, Bobicus, Elsil, Rose of the Full Moon, Moon Spirt, simplysaxy, Necroblade, Yay, Tearful Reuinion, bleach rox, violetabonita, DigiFoxCat, cityangelz, stormwolf527, DrgnBoy, Lizziielala, Evilhumour Author, alchino, RpidFire, Yemi Hikari, Shumay, MoonDrake, Lela Rye, and the many other readers who have read and hopefully enjoyed this story. Every one of you mean so much to me and keep me writing.

I would like to give special thanks to FlareKnight who has never failed to notice the little things I throw in there just for fun and of course, Racheal Noelle, who has been with me since the beginning. You rock!

And now, finally, the newest chapter. It's a bit short, but hopefully it will make up for that in content. Read on!

* * *

Ukitake moved as if to stop the fight, but Aizen held out a hand and stopped the older captain in his tracks. Ukitake glanced at the Captain Commander who merely nodded at Aizen. His face furrowed, Ukitake stepped back in line and turned his eyes on the third division captain.

Sora had barely managed to deflect the captain's zanpaktou in time. It glanced off the top of the tessen and the harsh screech of metal on metal filled the air. She ducked under his next swing just a little late and Ichimaru's sword sliced through one of Sora's sleeves. She jumped back.

"Why-" Ichimaru ignored her protests attacked again. Sora held up the fan and it snapped closed against the force of the captain's strike. She flicked her wrist, sending it flying open again and then did a complex spin, slashing out with the edge of the fan. Ichimaru flashed away, causing Sora to growl in frustration.

"We have to stop them, before Sora gets hurt," Hitsugaya hissed to Hinamori.

"You saw the captain commander, he approves," Hinamori whispered back. "I daren't interfere and it would be idiotic for you to. And technically there's nothing odd about it. There's no rule against captains sparring with people. Plus didn't Captain Ichimaru practice with you in class?"

Hitsugaya wished he hadn't told Hinamori about his run in with one of the most powerful people in Seireitei. "But this is different," he demanded. "Sora just accomplished shikai, she doesn't know how to use her zanpaktou's new form. She'll kill herself – if Captain Ichimaru doesn't first!"

"You don't know that," Hinamori reasoned. "Plus I doubt anyone is going to die with Captain Unohana standing right there." Hitsugaya glanced at the fight again and Hinamori grabbed his arm. "Don't."

A cluster of girls had squeaked and jumped out of the way as Sora staggered backwards under a particularly vicious blow. So far she had managed to block most of Ichimaru's blows, and jumped out of the way when she couldn't. She was beginning to get the hang of how to hold the tessen and how to block most thrusts. But it wasn't enough against a practiced shinigami who had mastered their weapon. Her sleeves were now tattered and her obi had long since come untied.

The captain, however, seemed oblivious to her obvious discomfort and continued to –a strike, diagonal, streaking towards her face, only just barely being parried by the open fan – then another blow too quick to see, curving and twisting like some hideous snake – barely dodging, a wild swing of the fan cuts across her opponent's chest, slicing deep into the white haori, though missing the flesh. If anything, her attack only caused Ichimaru to grin wider, his smile stretching impossibly across his face.

Sora however, ignored her opponent's face and focused instead on his torso. When she saw the slight twitch of his chest that gave away which direction he would hit next, she twisted and bowed below his arm, fan scoring a shallow gash near Ichimaru's hip. The captain laughed and held his short katana out, pointing it away from Sora. She crouched and held her zanpaktou up in a guard. Ichimaru crouched, spun, and pointed his zanpaktou directly at Sora shouting, "Shoot to kill, Shinso!"

The sword glowed and then burst forward, the blade extending directly towards Sora's heart. The girl jumped away and changed the katana's path with her tessen. But it wasn't enough and Shinso cut through her uniform and cut a path along the top of her right shoulder. Sora staggered backwards, cluching the wound with her left hand. Blood seeped through her fingers. Ichimaru's expression remained impassive and he stalked forward, pointing his zanpaktou at the girl who gazed at her assailent with a mixture of confusion and anger.

"No!" a distressed yell made both student and captain glance around, startled. Hinamori was pressing through the crowd of students. Sora fell to the ground and Ichimaru lifted his sword to block the boy's, his elegant 's' shaped hilt locking with the four-pointed star one.

"Toshiro, no!" Hinamori yelled again, but her friend ignored her.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!" Hitsugaya swung Hyourinmaru in a figure eight, causing the half-moon blade to flip around and score Ichimaru across the cheek.

The skies darkened and the spectators, students and captains alike shivered as the atmosphere cracked and sent a fleeting chill across the field. It began to mist as clouds drew together above the boy with white hair. His icy gaze pierced Ichimaru who seemed taken aback. But the expression vanished in an instant and he pointed his zanpaktou at his new opponent. It shot across the distance between them like a bullet. But Hitsugaya, unlike Sora managed to shunpo away quickly enough, appearing behind Ichimaru. He lifted his zanpaktou – Ichimaru wouldn't be able to turn in time would he –

"Stop," intoned the captain commander. Ichimaru and Hitsugaya froze. Everyone was staring at them – staring at Hitsugaya. Realizing what he had just done, Hitsugaya blanched. He had attacked a captain. He quickly sheathed his zanpaktou and many of the students sighed in relief as the pressure in the air from the weather and the combatants' reiatsu vanished. Hitsugaya's knees gave way. While his attack had seemed smooth and effortless, it had taken a lot out of him. Even when he had sparred Ichimaru in class, the captain hadn't been as good as now.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" boomed the captain commander. "I have been lenient with you before-" Hitsugaya winced, catching Matsumoto's sheepish gaze. "- but this time you have gone too far-"

"Please 'tain Commander," Ichimaru bowed mockingly to the old man before moving to stand infront of Hitsugaya. "'tis my fault. We 'ad an 'pointment and Mr. Hitsugaya here just jump' the gun, that' all." Ichimaru turned around and winked at the boy behind him. Hitsugaya shivered. The last thing he wanted was to owe Ichimaru a favor and the captain saving him from the captain commander's wrath definitely counted as such. He ignored the captains' discussion and crawled over to Sora who was being cradled in Hinamori's arms.

"You idiot," muttered Sora. Her face was white and from the stained grass, it seemed she had lost quite a bit of blood. "I can take care of myself."

"What were you thinking 'shiro?" demanded Hinamori. "You could've… could've…"

"Died? Been injured? Scarred for life?" Hitsugaya supplied sarcastically. He turned his gaze on Sora. "And you're welcome." He stalked away. He was met with whispers as he maneuvered through the crowd. But he was past caring what other people thought of him. Matsumoto caught up with him.

"Are you ok?"

He nodded stiffly.

"Well, the captain commander wants to talk to you," she said apologetically. "I'm sorry Toshiro. If I hadn't dragged you along on my trip to the living world..."

"Don't," he mumbled. "If I remember correctly, I was the one who insisted on coming with you. It's not your fault."

He followed Matsumoto until he was back before the captains. He bowed.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro," the captain commander's face was impossible to read. "You have attacked a captain of the Gotei 13 without provocation."

"There was provocation," said Hitsugaya muttered under his breath, but nobody heard him.

"Said captain has vouched for you nevertheless, but be warned. If any more instances like this reach my ears, then the repercussions will be severe."

"None will," Hitsugaya said emotionlessly. _Will reach your ears_, he thought.

The rest of the evening wasn't particularly eventful. Isane healed Sora's shoulder and Ichimaru's gashes. Hitsugaya watched smugly as the captain flinched against the healing magic applied by the vice captain. He hadn't even gotten hurt. Ichimaru Gin still disturbed him and he didn't trust the man not to do something crazy. And he worried what the captain would demand in payment for the favor he had so unwillingly thrust upon Hitsugaya.

* * *

Sora and Hitsugaya remained at odds through Sora's birthday on the tenth of June, but made up when Hitsugaya finally swallowed his pride and Sora finally stopped yelling at Hitsugaya long enough to let him apologize. But their friendship was fragile and the approaching graduation in less than a week made everyone nervous and excited. They had one week to decide which squad to join.

On the morning of graduation, Hinamori woke Sora and Hitsugaya up early and helped them get ready. Sora's hair had grown out enough that she could put it up and she wore her zanpaktou belted at her waist. The girls attacked Hitsugaya with hair brushes trying to get his unruly hair to stop sticking up in every direction, but failed miserably. They ate breakfast together and then went out to the main courtyard where chairs had been set up. The students filed in and sat in alphabetical order.

The ceremony had very little pomp and circumstance. On stage there were the captains of each squad. There were a few speeches from the teachers and Ukitake and then Ukitake began to read out the names of the graduates. There were only twenty-six graduates. Each went up on the stage and was handed a diploma certifying they had graduated because they had obtained all the essential skills required for a shinigami, and then they went to stand with the representative. When Hitsugaya's name was called, he went to stand with Kiyone and Sentaro who were handling the thirteenth squad's new members as Ukitake read names. By the time Ukitake got to Sora's name, the first, second, seventh, ninth, and twelfth squads had all gained a member. The eleventh and fifth had gained two, and the fourth and eighth had gained four apiece. Sora accepted the certificate from Ukitake with a slight bow and went to stand with Gin Ichimaru. They exchanged a grin and began to chat amiably. Hitsugaya tried to catch her eye, but she had carefully positioned herself so her back was to him. After the twenty-sixth student was called, the captains dispersed to go and show the new shinigami their quarters.

Hitsugaya was the only new member of the thirteenth squad. After going to his dorm room one last time to get his few belongings, Kiyone and Sentaro led him to the thirteenth division barracks, explaining that only seated officers got their own rooms. One glance at the barracks and the strange looks the other shinigami were giving Hitsugaya caused the boy to vow to become a seated officer as soon as possible. The third seats left him with a reminder that Ukitake would want to talk to him in an hour.

Hitsugaya's new home was Building C, one of four buildings for unseated members of the thirteenth squad. Each building was divided into two sections, one for women and one for men. With each building somewhere between thirty to forty shinigami were housed. Hitsugaya was one of twenty-eight men in their room. He had been assigned the bottom bunk of a bunk bed in the corner farthest from the door. It had only been a few seconds since the third seats had left him and he was already feeling claustrophobic.

It was the middle of the day so only three other men were in the barracks. But the near empty room did nothing to reduce Hitsugaya's embarrassment as he changed into his new black shinigami uniform and slung his zanpaktou across his back. Hyourinmaru's comforting weight calmed him and he turned around. The three men were staring at him unashamedly and Hitsugaya suddenly felt naked even though, after a quick glance downwards, he discovered he was quite entirely clothed. After locking his belongings in the locker near his bunk, he hurried out into the sunlight, the gazes of his now fellow shinigami scorching his back.

* * *

The thirteenth division's area included a buildings for each of the seated officers, offices for the seated shinigami, barracks for the unseated, two mess halls, a small bath house (there were several bigger ones unaffiliated with any squad), three practice areas, a three-story practice hall, a lake, and a huge garden surrounding a greenhouse. Hitsugaya was on his way to Ukitake's office when he almost ran into a small girl with jet black hair indigo eyes. She was exiting one of the small houses that belonged to the seated officers.

He greeted her with a bow.

"I wasn't aware you were a seated officer, I'm sorry ma'am," he said to Rukia, watching her reaction. Her eyes hardened and a small twitch of her sleeve brought Hitsugaya's eyes down to her clenched fists. Then she sighed and relaxed.

"I'm not," she said, through her teeth. She tried to smile at him, but it was more of a grimace than a smile.

"Then why-?"

He was cut off as Kiyone and Sentaro came bounding up to them. They practically dragged Hitsugaya away and in the direction of Ukitake's office shouting things like 'Captain wants me to take him!' and 'But Captain believes I am the better one for fetching new recruits!' and such. Hitsugaya waved weakly at Rukia who frankly, seemed quite relieved to see him go. It appeared he would have to learn about Rukia's circumstances later, a mystery to ponder on a rainy day.

He was brought, or rather shoved, before Captain Jushiro Ukitake by his pair of enthusiastic officers.

"We have brought you Titsugaya Hoshiro, Captain Ukitake sir," Kiyone announced regally.

"You idiot, it's not Titsugaya," Sentaro said with an air of importance. "His name is Hitsugaya Shiro!"

"It is not!"

"It is too! I heard that girl from the fifth division call him that!"

"But Captain called him Titsugaya Hoshiro! I know he did."

"Liar!"

"Stupid head!"

"Imbe-"

"That is enough, thank you," Ukitake told his subordinates sternly, though his eyes twinkled. "You did wonderfully. Do you think you could go and check on Jinsoku and Sessoku? I hear they've gotten into yet another fight."

"Yes sir, Captain sir!" Sentaro saluted. Kiyone bowed furiously and they dashed from the room. Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow at the Captain whose face was twisted somewhere between a look of disbelieving amusement and utter confusion.

"Excuse me sir, but 'Titsugaya'?"

Ukitake let out a long suffering moan and gave Hitsugaya an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Toshiro, but even I can not curb their boundless energy. Only direct it."

"Are they always like that sir?"

"More often than not."

"Charming," Hitsugaya's tone indicated he thought anything but. "So what was it that you needed to talk to me about?"

"Nothing much," Ukitake shrugged. "I just wanted to welcome you to the Thirteenth Division. I know it wasn't your first choice, but I hope you like it here. Of course you can always transfer if you can convince one of the other captains." Seeing the skeptical look on the boy's face, Ukitake added, "I won't mind. Of course I'd love to have you here in my squad, but it is your decision and I wouldn't dislike you for following your own path."

"Thank you sir," Hitsugaya said stiffly. "If that's everything…"

"Actually," Ukitake said, standing up. "I could show you around the practice areas and courts. Unless you want Kiyone or Sentaro…"

"No, thank you," Hitsugaya said fervently. Ukitake chuckled.

"Well let's go then. I'll introduce you to your fellows."

They exited his office and began to walk towards the walls when Hinamori flashed into being before them. She was panting.

"Err…" she stuttered. "'shiro, you better come. I'm afraid Sora's gone quite insane."

* * *

Hehe. Hopefully this wasn't too horrible. I think I missed a few typos, but I'm too tired to go back and check. Right now I'm thinking about how much longer I want this story to go. Whether I want to end it, or just keep it open in case I want to keep going. I'll definately do at least a few more chapters, but unless I get some sort of message that people want me to keep writing, I think I'll put this aside for awhile and work on something else. There are dozens of ideas buzzing in my head.


End file.
